


For Their Eyes Only

by LYBB6



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Brotherhood, Caretaking, College, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Heartbreak, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Lies, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mother Hen Suho, On the Run, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot Twists, Promises, Protective EXO, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Rich Park Chanyeol, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Smut, Soulmates, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBB6/pseuds/LYBB6
Summary: Protect Jongin & Sehun from their biggest fear. That is Baekhyun's only preoccupation.Their lives? It's a whole mess. Seems like the world is against them and that there's no way out ...Until Chanyeol appears.Secrets, promises and broken hearts. Nothing is ever simple.Will this encounter be the young man's happiness or lead him to his downfall ?





	1. UPSIDE DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> This fan fiction will contain various chapters. Please look forward to it :)
> 
> I write it to show my great love for EXO. This story is mainly based on my personal life and imagination. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it means a lot to me :)

 

 **“** **Life is short. It can come and go like a feather in the wind.” – Shania Twain**

**Life.**

**Life** has never been easy, nor is it meant to be. Life is unfair and you just have to cope with it.

The only option? Try to overcome the obstacles, happiness being the greatest gift granted at the finish line. 

Nobody said it was simple.

Yet, some of us didn’t stand a chance from the beginning.

At least, that’s what Baekhyun thought.

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Bucheon is just 35 minutes away from Seoul. It’s the definition of a big city, way too crowded with too much traffic.

Still, Baekhyun loves it more than any other city.  

Probably because of Sangdong Lake Park.

This park is well known for its fishes, plants and amazing landscape. There, you can see children play, couples smile and families having fun from dusk till dawn.

In a nutshell – it represents joy… so the young man comes here to escape his miserable life.

 _Why miserable life?_   You’d ask, because, from an outsider's point of view, Baekhyun has the perfect one. 

He lives in a three-story modern white house with a huge pool, owns a matte black Mercedes-AMG GT 4-door coupé.

On top of that, he has 2 lovable brothers, Sehun and Jongin, and a rich father.

Everything to live happily ever after – in appearance.

 _After all, you must never judge a book by its cover,_ Baekhyun tells himself.

His rich father is Oh Sangki, the great and cold-hearted businessman. Basically, all the buildings in Bucheon belong to him.

He built the Oh Group from scratch all by himself and became one of the richest men of the city.

Years ago, his wife died, leaving him alone with their 4-year-old son Sehun.

Since then, the little boy has cried every day and night, even with his governess constantly by his side.

Until one day Mr Oh decided that his son needed company. 

He went to the nearest orphanage, brought Sehun with him. His father observed his behaviour among the orphans.

At the end of the day, he got along very well with 6-year-old Byun Baekhyun and 4-year-old Kim Jongin. So, he decided to adopt them.

_Incredible right?_

For him, it was as if he was going to the supermarket. He found what he wanted, took it and brought it home. All of this thanks to his connections.

 _Finally!_ Baekhyun told himself.

He was delighted to hear the news. He had stayed for what seemed like forever in this terrible orphanage. In fact – since his birth.

Plus, The Oh Sangki himself wanted to adopt him as well as his friend Jongin.

 _Too good to be true._ Still, Baekhyun doesn’t think he would want to go back in time. 

Oh Sangki. His name means “ **one who acts with kindness** ”. Unfortunately, he was the extreme opposite of kind. He was evil.

Every day he would beat both Jongin and him for talking too much and laughing too loud. He would even hit Sehun when he tried to intervene.

All of Mr Oh’s actions were meticulously calculated, he was careful not to hurt their faces.

“Nobody at school has to notice,” he used to say, chuckling. “It’s not good for my image. Plus, I wouldn’t want to damage these pretty little faces of yours.” 

Baekhyun was the one who suffered the most from his father’s uncontrollable rage.

Mr Oh used to smoke a lot and burnt his cigarettes on Baekhyun’s skin when he felt like it. If he complained, Mr Oh wouldn’t only beat him but also lock the little boy in the basement. This was his punishment and obviously, no food nor water was given to him. 

Poor Baekhyun would scream and cry until he fell asleep.

 _“_ Help me!” he used to yell at the top of his lungs. So loud, everyone in the neighbourhood could hear him clearly.

Yet, none of the neighbours called the police, not even once to save him and his brothers. Mr Oh was too powerful. They couldn’t do anything about it.

It was crystal clear – their father didn’t love them. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even give neither Jongin nor Baekhyun his last name. 

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **Tonight is no different**.

They may be 18 and 20 years-old but nothing can stop Sangki Oh. 

“What are you doing, father?!” Sehun yells at his father who is holding Baekhyun’s arm tightly. Blood has already stained the sleeve of his older brother’s white shirt and is still running down his left hand.

Mr Oh is tall, taller than Baekhyun, even more than Sehun. He is in good shape for a 60-year-old man: broad shoulders, small wrinkles, fair skin, jet black hair, thick eyebrows and piercing black eyes.

The young man can see his father’s rage in his eyes.

_This must end._

He runs towards the kitchen, jumps on his father.

Punches are thrown. Sehun lips are bleeding severely, open wounds caused by Mr Oh’s stud ring. He groans in pain.

 _He ended up damaging our “pretty little faces” after all,_ he notices.

“I’ll make you regret this! Come here, boy!” Mr Oh yells.

Sehun frowns and glares at him. “Hit me again come on!” he bluntly retorts.

His father throws his arm back and Sehun knows he’s about to hit him. 

“Father stop!” Baekhyun screams whilst running towards his younger brother and placing himself in front of him as a human shield. It gives enough time for Sehun to grab his father’s fist. 

_How dare he touch my brother?_

The sound level is loud enough for Jongin to hear from the top floor. One moment it’s just the 3 of them fighting and the next he is standing there breathless, in his bathrobe.

“What’s going on here ?!” he shouts above the din, eyes wide open.

“These idiots are testing my patience!” Mr Oh screams, his jugular vein popping out. A single drop of sweat runs from his forehead and comes to bury itself in his left eyebrow, fists still clenched.

 _He is boiling_ , Sehun realises. 

“Since when do you have patience?” Jongin chuckles angrily.

Sehun wants to tell his brother to shut up but Baekhyun speaks first.

“Enough! Jongin, Sehun upstairs now!” their older brother orders them. 

—————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything else happens quickly. Suddenly there’s a **gun** , right after a **deafening gunshot** resounds as Sangki Oh falls on the kitchen marble floor. **Blood is everywhere**. 

The 3 brothers are standing there, frozen, looking at their father with teary eyes. They haven't yet realised what they have done.

It takes a good 4 minutes for them to snap back to reality. Baekhyun is the first to talk. “All right, get yourselves together!” he says as he notices his younger brothers crying in each other’s arms.

“There’s no time for emotions,” he continues, staring at them. “We need to keep our heads cool.”

“So, what do you suggest?” The youngest asks, confused.

“We get out of here, Sehun. Before the police arrive,” Baekhyun replies, focused.

Indeed, he is right. The gunshot was so loud the neighbours must have certainly called the police this time.

“This is how we’re going to proceed. Jongin, you gather our credit cards, our 3 phones and turn them off”. He bows his head in understanding and rushes upstairs. 

Baekhyun follows Jongin but stops in the middle of the stairs, suddenly remembering that he forgot to tell Sehun what to do.

He turns around. His brother is looking at him, still confused. “What should I do, Baek?” he asks. 

“You take our ID cards, passports,” his brother says pointing at the living room. “Keep the gun as well while we’re going upstairs,” he finishes.

Sehun obeys and runs towards the indicated room.

Between the gunshot, the realisation and their reunion, only **8 minutes** have passed.

The 3 brothers meet downstairs with all the things requested by Baekhyun, the latter arriving with a big black Nike sports bag.

“What’s that?” Jongin asks, dumbfounded.

“Money. A lot of money,” he answers spontaneously as his brothers stare at him, very surprised.

“I saved it throughout the years. Father gave us credit cards, so I withdrew. Plus, I thought that eventually, we would need to escape from here. Turns out to be useful,” he replies shyly.

“Smart,” Sehun answers, raising an eyebrow.

They take a last look at their father’s body lying there, and just like that, they’re gone.


	2. UNBREAKABLE BOND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 1. I can't believe that you actually read what I write.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2 :)

**“Brotherhood means laying down your life for somebody, really willing to sacrifice yourself for somebody else.”** \- **Tim Hetherington**

 

**9:32 pm – 2°C - Bucheon City**

It’s been 25 minutes and they’re still running.

Baekhyun naturally took the lead and constantly turns his head behind to check on his brothers. He needs to make sure they stick together.

 **Together.** No other word could describe better the situation, because there is no going back.

“Jongin, faster!” he yells, as he notices that his brother is slightly slowing down. The younger obeys and tries his best to keep up with them.

 _A few minutes and we’re there,_ he tells himself. Baekhyun doesn’t have a watch, so he has lost the track of time.

The young man never thought things would end up like this. He wanted them to escape without hurting anybody, without having to act recklessly and most importantly, without getting hurt in the process.

_It’s too easy if everything goes as you wish, right?_

At this point, they’re stuck in their bubble, only able to hear each other. They’re not even aware of their surroundings, nor the noise.

“Watch out Baekhyun!” Jongin screams, eyes filled with fear.

Baekhyun had forgotten that 200km of paths for bicycles surrounds Bucheon. As he wasn’t paying attention, he had bumped into a poor cyclist.

Luckily, both of them remain unscathed contrarily to the bicycle.

The young man feels bad about this. “I am so sorry,” he says, wincing.

Sehun and Jongin lift the victim.

The cyclist, then, glances angrily at his broken bicycle. He is furious. “Watch where you’re going, crazy people! Now it’s destroyed!”

The older sighs. Jongin kindly wipes off the dirt from his knees for him.

Suddenly, Baekhyun sees his youngest brother handing out ₩3.000.000 to the man. “There you go, it’s enough to pay the repair service,” Sehun retorts with a fake smile.

On that note, he’s gone, not even waiting for an answer. The latter is amazed by the huge amount of money he’s holding.

Meanwhile, his brothers stand still, flabbergasted.

“Come on!” Sehun yells from afar, waving at them.

 _This guy is too much,_ Baekhyun thinks, laughing inside.

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

After their long run, they finally arrive at Sangdong Lake Park. This time it’s dark, only a few lampposts are turned on. No colours, no joy, no smiles. It’s just them and the darkness.

“Follow me, let’s quickly finish this. After that, we’ll leave for Seoul,” Baekhyun orders, panting.

They head towards the lake.

Sehun doesn’t even ask why Seoul, neither does Jongin. They place unconditional trust in their older brother.

Jongin hands over his black leather jacket to Baekhyun. “You might want to cover your shirt Baek, there’s blood,” he states breathlessly.

“Plus, you must be cold,” he continues staring at his brother's irritated red skin.

Sehun frowns. _This cyclist fool was way too focused on his anger, to notice Baek’s stained white shirt,_ he tells himself.

“Thank you,” the oldest replies, hesitating before putting it on.

Sehun tries to reassure him. “He’ll be all right, he’s wearing a big hoodie,” he says. Baekhyun smiles, Jongin too.

He hates this… Sehun hates that his brother would rather freeze with a thin long-sleeved shirt, in the winter cold, than take their jackets.

The thing is, Baekhyun knows they’re fine, but he wants them to keep them - just in case they’d be cold.

“Anyway! Time is running out. Sehunie, please give me the ID cards, phones, passports, and the gun,” Baekhyun says, grabbing a big stone.

He clears his throat, smiles. He is giving him the puppy eyes look. Sehun sighs, knowing his big brother, is about to ask him something.

“Your scarf too,” he continues. Jongin smirks trying to contain his laughter.

_My scarf? Is he crazy? It’s cashmere._

“There you go,” Sehun replies, handing out his precious scarf reluctantly. Then, he leaves, sits on the nearest bench, followed by Jongin who grabs him by the waist.

“I will buy you another one,” his older brother promises. The stubborn one doesn’t even react.

Baekhyun focuses on his task. He wraps it all in the cashmere scarf, adds the stone to weigh down the package. Then, he throws it into the water and watches it sink.

Sehun stares at his older brother’s wound on the hand. It's hurting him. He also doesn't forget that he has another one on his shoulder, not visible. “Are you all right?”

“I’m perfectly fine, let’s make sure to clean your wound, as soon as we can,” he replies, pointing at his, on the lips. Sehun bows his head. He’s convinced that Baekhyun is lying, but he doesn’t tell him.

They notice Jongin wiping out a tear from the corner of his right eye.

_Jongin has always been caring. He seems hurt when we are._

Baekhyun gently pulls them into a hug. “Everything is going to be fine, come here, both of you,” he says softly.

 _How does he manage to do this? He puts us before himself,_ Sehun thinks, admiring him.

They rest on the bench, in each other’s arms, for a little while.

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **20 minutes** had passed since their arrival.

“Let’s keep moving, we still need to run towards the train station,” Jongin says, coming back to his senses.

“No, they’ll ask for our IDs or passports when we’ll buy the tickets. They're in the water. And we don’t want the police to find us,” Baekhyun retorts. He breaks the hug, gets up and smiles at his brothers.

“We’ll take the bus to Seoul,” he decides. Jongin and Sehun look at each other. It seems that they’re thinking the same.

_He has every single detail figured out._

It takes them 10 minutes to finally reach Bucheon City Hall bus station. The 3 brothers are out of breath, their bodies are weak.

“Attention, please! The last bus to Seoul will depart in 5 minutes,” a lady’s voice announces.

They need to speed up.

First, they head to the information desk, then pay 3 tickets and run towards exit A. Luckily, the bus hasn’t left yet.

They go in, greet the bus driver with a polite head bow.

Jongin points at the very back of the bus. “Let’s seat there,” he suggests.

His brothers nod and follow him. Baekhyun sits in the middle, Sehun on his right, Jongin on his left.

“I’m so tired,” Sehun whines, slicking his hair back.

“Take a nap then,” Baekhyun says, patting his head.

Jongin can see that his brother is exhausted. “You should sleep too.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone, awake,” Baekhyun states, concerned.

_Can’t he just take care of himself for once?_

Jongin glances at Sehun, who has already closed his eyes. “Look, Baek, I’ll manage, join our brother,” he insists.

Baekhyun finally gives in. He holds Jongin’s hand, rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder, as usual.

“Thank you, Nini,” he whispers, eyes closed.

Jongin smiles brightly.

 **Nini.** Baekhyun always calls him that since he arrived at the orphanage. A brother, a protector, an example, that’s who he is to him.

Blood doesn’t matter, the last name either. **They’re brothers, that’s for sure.**

He analyses them during their sleep.

Baekhyun’s black hair is wet, sweat dripping all over his face. His slim body is a bit shaking, his skin fairer than usual, except for his pinky cheeks.

Unfortunately, his elegant hands are now tainted with blood.

Jongin founds his eyes fascinating.

Everybody falls in love with them, he tells himself.

They can smile as well as look dagger at you. There’s no need to talk.

His double eyelids won’t stop twitching, his pouty lips won’t stop moving. Jongin wonders what he is thinking about.

Baekhyun seems tormented in his sleep, as always.

_I think he never sleeps peacefully._

The young man now focuses on his younger brother.

Sehun seems cold-hearted and mean to most people. Jongin knows that his brother’s appearance does not help either.

He is blond. If you add his flowing blond hair to his arrogant attitude, it’s easy for you to be mistaken.

He has thick, dark, long, sharp eyebrows and piercing eyes - just like their father. In addition to that, broad shoulders, slender body and long legs. No wonder why people find him too self-confident. Because he is.

 _He looks so vulnerable tonight though,_ Jongin thinks.

That’s the other side of him. He only allows his brothers to see how kind and caring he can be.

Unlike Baekhyun, he doesn’t look tormented, but like guilt is consuming him.

His body is tensed, frowned eyebrows, arms crossed as if he’s requesting protection.

Jongin feels pain in his stomach. Sehun’s wound is turning blue, his smalls lips are swollen. He ran all the way to Bucheon City Hall station covering his mouth, for nobody to notice. As a result, even his older brother had forgotten about it.

_It's too much to bear._

The young man is sure that his younger brother feels responsible for their misery. He was their father favourite, got hit a few times and only when he tried to protect Baekhyun and him.

As a punishment, Sangki Oh made him watch everything. His cruel self, made his own blood sit on a chair, forced him to keep his crying eyes wide open, whilst he beat his brothers up. It’s as simple as this if he intervened, Jongin and Baekhyun got hit.

He did that only to make them suffer. Sehun never could do more than yell or cry.

The 3 of them survived because they were each other moral support.

_I still wonder why I once tried to escape this house **without them**. How selfish of me, I would have left them alone with this monster._

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers finally arrive in Seoul. They immediately head towards Sinchon district, on Baekhyun orders.

Sehun didn’t ask earlier, now he needs to know. “Baek, where are we going?” he asks, preoccupied.

“I have a friend that has a bar here, he’ll be glad to welcome us,” Baekhyun answers with a smiley face.

Jongin stops. He feels betrayed. “Which friend? I know we come here often but I didn’t know you made friends.”

Sehun stares at Baekhyun with judging eyes.

“He took piano classes with me back in Bucheon, about 5 years ago, then he moved to Seoul. He’s older than us, around 25,” the culprit answers.

The youngest doesn’t seem convinced by his explanation. “All right. He took piano classes with you, but how can you be sure he won’t report us to the police?”

Wise question.

“Because, first of all, he is a real friend that helped me a lot when he was in Bucheon. Secondly, I won’t tell him exactly what happened tonight. Thirdly, he’s expecting us. And the last point, trust me he doesn’t want the police to investigate his things,” Baekhyun finishes.

Both of his brothers look at him, even more confused. They continue to walk in the streets of Seoul.

“Expecting us? What the fuck do you mean by that!” Sehun says aggressively, eyeing him. He couldn’t stop himself, he was just too frustrated.

“Language!” Baekhyun yells at him. “You should keep in mind that I was planning on escaping, he’s my only friend in Seoul and I knew he would help us.”

Jongin looks at down on his red Converse. “I was right! You planned all this through, on your own, without bothering to inform us. We could’ve helped you.” he replies, sincerely disappointed.

Sehun wrinkles his brow. “Indeed,” he retorts.

Baekhyun scratches his nape, ashamed, realising it wasn’t his best move. “I did it to protect you,” he justifies himself. He reaches out for their hands.

Sehun takes his hand away, Jongin too. “We’re not children anymore,” the youngest rightly points out.

The oldest ignores his comment. “We’re here, **The Hunan Bar**. Let’s go.”

The bar is full. It’s big and amazingly bright. The floor is full white, the walls and round tables too. Lamps that fall from the ceiling and wooden chairs, each have a different colour. Red, green or yellow.

The bar counter is long, white with red neon lights. Industrial bright red barstools, line up along with it.

Beautiful.

At the back, a white, varnished, Kawai GM12 grand piano. Expensive and chic. Only for the experts.

As soon as they enter, the owner spots the brothers and walks towards them. He realises immediately the reason for their venue.

He is not particularly tall but still taller than Baekhyun. He is buff with thick thighs yet still slim.

You could say that he’s a good-looking man with his chiselled face, black and comma hair, soft gentle black eyes, sharp nose, and plump lips.

The perfect combination.

“Everybody out!” he says, surprising everyone including the brothers. The customers, mainly students, get slowly out, grumbling.

A broad grin appears on his face showing his cute dimple. “Welcome guys, please come in and have a sit.”

No need to tell them twice. The 3 of them quickly sit, drop their tired bodies on the wooden chairs.

Sehun and Jongin both seem relieved that this journey is over. “Oh God, finally!” they both say, sighing.

The owner bursts into laughter, amused by their reactions. “You must be Baekhyun’s little brothers, nice to meet you, **I’m Lay**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Please be patient with me, more EXO MEMBERS are coming soon.


	3. EMOTIONALLY INTENSE

_"_ **No guilt is forgotten as long as the conscience still knows of it. " -** **Stefan Zweig**

 

 _He is indeed friendly,_ Jongin recognises _._

Lay has been taking care of the brothers, without even asking questions. He gave them water, prepared a dish and let them take a shower. He even provided them with clothes to change.

Jongin likes him. He seems trustworthy.

“All right, let’s call it a night! You should both go to sleep,” Baekhyun says pointing at his brothers. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “We all should, we look like a mess,” he retorts.

_What an understatement._

“Let’s take care of your wounds first. I should’ve done it as soon as you got here,” Lay realises.

He takes a deep breath and heads towards the stairs. “I’ll get my first aid kit.” 

Sehun frowns, Jongin tilts his head in disbelief and rubs his red swollen eyes.

_What the bloody hell?_

“You know him from piano classes you said?” Jongin asks, confused.

“The guy can cook, owns a bar, plays the piano, and now what? He’s a doctor?!” Sehun rightly adds.

 _Exactly! How does Lay know all that?_  

Baekhyun moves his chair forward. He rests his elbows on the table and intertwines his fingers. “I’ve learnt my lesson, so I’ll be totally transparent with you.”

His brothers smile in appreciation.

“What father did to me, I wasn’t able to hide it all the time. After hours of piano lessons, I couldn’t even feel my arms anymore. Lay’s lessons were right after mine. One day, he saw me on the floor of the practice room, rolling in pain. His mother is a nurse, so he took me to her. She never stopped treating me until they left town. Lay knows all this, thanks to her,” he explains.

They raise their eyebrows in astonishment.

_Wow, I wasn’t expecting that._

“How come she never went to the police?” Sehun asks. 

 _My brother is always suspicious of everybody._  

Baekhyun looks down. “Because I told her not to, father was too powerful. No charges would have been pressed.”

_True._

Sehun suddenly stands up and bangs his fist on the table. “It’s like a vicious circle, we get hurt, try to ask for help but at the end of the day, we return to father!”

Tears fall on his youngest brother’s face. “Not anymore, we’re safe now, end of the vicious circle,” Baekhyun answers, back hugging him tightly.

Jongin hears a huge noise. It’s Lay rushing down the stairs, holding the first aid kit in his hands. 

“Are you guys all right?!” he asks, worried.

The 2 brothers break their hug and sit back on their green and yellow chairs.

Jongin steps forward, not walking properly. “Don’t worry, we’re just on edge,” 

Lay sighs. “I understand. Sehun, Baek please stay here. You Jongin should rest, you’re not injured but if you keep on, you’ll faint” he says, inspecting him from head to toe. 

 _He’s right. My legs are weak, my whole body is, even after eating, drinking and showering,_ the young man sadly realises.

“Good night everyone, thank you Lay,” he pouts, surrendering. 

Lay winks at him. “My pleasure.”

Jongin then kisses Sehun on the cheek whilst the latter grabs his hand. As for Baekhyun, he stands up, gently pats his wet hair and kisses his forehead.

“Good night Nini, Sehun will join you shortly, so you can sleep together,” his older brother tells him.

Jongin bows his head and disappears in the bedroom, upstairs. 

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, Lay has finished treating Sehun’s lip wound.

Lay rests his hand on the younger’s right shoulder. “I’ve cleaned it with saline and put some honey tulle on it. Now put some ice, go to sleep and we’ll repeat the same process tomorrow,” he states.

A bright smile appears on Baekhyun’s face.

“Thank you, doctor Lay,” Sehun replies, laughing. After that, he heads behind the bar counter, takes some ice and leaves.

 _I already like this kid,_ Lay tells himself.

He notices a change in Baekhyun’s facial expression, as soon as his youngest brother is gone. His smile has disappeared.

“Come on Baek, your turn now.” Lay gets closer, sits on a red chair in front of him with a disinfectant spray in his hand.

He rolls up Baekhyun’s tainted sleeve. He isn't shocked by his scars. 

The wound in his hand is light but the one on his shoulder is deep. Both are dry and oozing. It’s infected.

_How is he even standing?!_

“Look at this, how is it possible that you’re not unconscious? Must hurt like hell”

Baekhyun laughs nervously at his statement. “That is thanks to the adrenaline.”

Lay strongly presses the gauze pad on Baekhyun’s palm. The young man hisses in pain.

“Do not joke about this,” he says, angrily.

Baekhyun tries to get it together. “Sorry, I’m just tired of this situation. It’s not really what we could call a page-turner.”

Lay leans on, puts ointment and a sticking plaster on the wound. He also wraps his hand.  “What exactly happened?!” he replies, concerned.

“As usual, my father hit us, this time we had enough, so we ran away.”

_Does he think I’m stupid?_

“Just like that?!” he asks, sceptical.     

Baekhyun looks at him with a steady gaze, then shrugs. “Just like that,” he answers with a calm voice.

Lay sighs, disappointed. “All right, no more questions. Just don't forget, you can tell me anything. I’ll never judge you.”

_No matter what you did._

Baekhyun doesn’t even react.

He points at the wound on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Anyway, you need stitches. We have one problem, I don’t have any anaesthetic” he continues.

“It’s okay, you and I both know that I can handle it.”

_To my greatest regret, I do._

Lay starts stitching Baekhyun’s shoulder. The young man doesn’t flinch, even though he can see the pain in his eyes.

_I admire you, my friend._

The 25-year-old recalls each time he went to piano classes. He was always afraid to find Baekhyun deeply injured or worse – dead. With his mother, they helped him to a very limited extent. 

Only Lay knows how long she hesitated before accepting the promotion offer.

When they left, The fact that they couldn’t get Baekhyun out of there, that nobody would take care of him, broke their hearts.

In addition to that, they've never treated his younger brothers because Baekhyun never let them do it. Maybe, he was too afraid, that his father would discover it.

It didn’t change anything, they still felt like they abandoned the 3 teenagers to their fate.

_14 years in hell. If I had to live their lives for a day, I would die before the first moonbeam._

After that, Lay cried each time Baekhyun crossed his mind. So, months ago, when he reached out to him, for help, Lay somehow jumped on the occasion - as if he owed him. 

He wraps Baekhyun’s shoulder in a bandage. “There you go,” he says patting his head. The latter bows his head as a sign of gratitude.

Right after, Baekhyun leaves his chair, goes behind the bar counter. He pours himself a glass of MIDLETON Dair Ghaelach 57,9%. He makes one for Lay as well.

He hands it to him. “Bottoms up!” he says before emptying his glass in one go. Then he refills it – to the brim.

_Looks like somebody prefers alcohol to water. Surely the result of being abused by a maniac._

Lay puts his drink down, without even taking a sip. “I don’t drink what I serve anymore.”

Baekhyun stares him down, confused.

“Since when?!”

“Since I started enjoying it too much.”

The young man refills his glass for the third time. Lay raises an eyebrow in profound consternation.

_He should stop too, he’s too young for addiction._

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

They've been talking for almost an hour, catching up with their lives. They’ve switched the wooden chairs for the bright red bar stools. 

It’s been a long time since Baekhyun had a long conversation with Lay. Talking to him, along with his fourth glass of whisky, distracts him.

He never told him, but their sincere friendship helped him a lot. It is partially thanks to him that he managed to go through each day. As a result, he considers him one of his dearest friends. Actually, **his unique friend.**

“Come on! You could’ve become a renown pianist. Why buy a bar?! Although I have to admit, it’s a beautiful one.”

“As you know, my grandfather died 2 years ago and left a huge heritage behind him. He was a bastard. Ironically, he never supported my mother’s decision to live in Korea and become a nurse. She didn't want to be the CEO of his energy company in China. Still, he gave us those millions.”

Baekhyun gasps in exasperation. “That still doesn’t answer my question. Why a bar ?!”

“Because he hated bars and alcohol. So, I decided to buy one. He must be turning over in his grave. Anyway, now I really enjoy it. Besides, the area is strategic, lots of college students come.”

_Sehun would clearly do something like that._

“Fair enough,” he answers, tilting his head.

Lay doesn’t laugh anymore. He takes on a serious look - a look that Baekhyun knows too well.

“Baek, you and your brothers can stay here for as long as you wish. You know that, right? I’ll help you settle in Seoul.”

Lay has always been a generous man and Baekhyun is thankful for that. He is lively and shows his emotions without any problem. 100% genuine.

“Thank you very much for your help. We might stay a little until we find an apartment, plus, my brothers seem to enjoy your company.”

“I like them too, they’re brave kids considering everything they’ve been through. They may be 18-year-olds but they’re very mature.”

Baekhyun nods. _They sure are,_ he realises _._

“Well, they didn’t have the choice. It’s like they grew 10 years older due to our father’s foolishness.”

“It’s more than foolishness if you want my opinion. Yes, they’re mature but Jongin seems sensitive, Sehun more-“

“Pragmatic? Cold? Come on! He even laughed with you,” Baekhyun interrupts, trying to defend his brother.

_That’s just a shield he built to survive._

“I was going to say, “more down to earth”, but okay,” Lay answers in a low voice, a little frustrated.

“I’m sorry, it’s just what I hear all the time, so I get defensive easily. I just do my best to protect them.”

“Don’t worry, I get it.” the older says, reassuring him.

“You see, my baby brothers are strong but fragile at the same time. I’m like this too, even though I never show it to them. **It’s like the 3 of us have two different sides.”**

Lay sighs. “I see.”

Baekhyun knows that he understands what he means. A glimpse of a smile appears on his face.

“Well, I try hard, but it’s not enough, besides physical injuries they have psychological trauma.”

Alas, it seems that it’s not going to end anytime soon.

A scream echoes in the bar. The noise comes from Lay’s apartment.

_It’s Sehun._

Caught off guard, they rush upstairs.

“Father, no! Get off him!” Sehun yells in his sleep. A flood of tears is falling on his scared face.

When they enter the bedroom, Lay stays at the door, shocked, waiting for his friend to tell him what to do.

Baekhyun sees that Jongin is already half awake, trying to wake Sehun up.

He quickly places himself under the sheets, between them. He now has Sehun resting over his chest, his arms around him.

He shakes him lightly. “Sehunie, wake up,” he says, totally in control. 

Jongin rests his back on the bed headboard, right hand over his chest, heart beating fast. “I’m used to it but Lord it scared me. And it’s a different nightmare this time.”

“Don’t worry Nini. Go back to sleep, please.”

On that note, he turns away from his brothers.

The youngest is still in trance, deeply diving into his nightmare. “Let go of me!” he yells, trying to fight Baekhyun’s embrace.

 _I’m sorry brother._  

“Wake up!” he yells, shaking Sehun harder. Jongin grunts.

He finally wakes up, crying. Lay on his part is still at the door.

“Lay please go downstairs,” Baekhyun says with a sorry face. He then quickly focuses back on his brother.

His friend leaves without a word.

“It’s over, calm down,” he whispers softly, wiping his brother’s tears.

Sehun looks at Baekhyun, confused. “What’s going on!?”

He swings him lightly from left to right. “It’s just a silly nightmare, sleep.”

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Lay is in the bar, cleaning, trying to process what just happened.

_Post-traumatic stress, indeed. Baekhyun has a drinking problem and doesn’t realise it, Sehun has constant nightmares. What about Jongin?!_

The anger is growing again.

_How can a father do this to his children?_

It’s 5:02 am. He can hear Baekhyun closing the bedroom door and coming down.

“How is Sehun?!”

“He’s in a deep sleep now, he’ll be all right,” he says, taking a sit on the bar stool.

Lay stands behind the bar counter. “But are you ?!”

“I’m used to it, don’t worry. Please give me a glass of whisky.”

_He’s constantly suppressing his feelings. He’s going to blow up._

“No, no, no! You had 4, it’s enough already,” he yells. 

Baekhyun’s jaw and fists are clenched. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he states, grabbing the whisky bottle.

_Oh man._

Lay aggressively takes it away from him.

 _I can’t let him have more drinks,_ he tells himself.

Baekhyun raises his hands in frustration. “Fine, fine! I need some air,” the younger replies, annoyed.

He heads towards the door when Lay's voice stops him.

“Don’t do anything stupid. At least take a phone with you, contact me if you need, my number is in the contacts,” he says, preoccupied.

He takes out a phone under the counter and hands it to him. “Here, take it. I have 2 more for your brothers, I’ll give it to them tomorrow.”

Baekhyun takes it. “Take care of my brothers,” he says before storming out of the bar.

_God, help me._

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **5:15 am – 3** **°C** **– Sinchon District**

The rain is pouring hard, sunset is rising. For once, the streets are empty.

Baekhyun is wandering around Seoul. He isn’t walking straight. His eyes are darker than usual.

There are shivers up and down his spine, coldness filling his entire body, and it’s certainly not due to the wind nor the rain. That’s another side of him, resurfacing when he’s upset or sad.

 _What did we ever do, to deserve this misery?_ He asks looking at the sky.

Then, he stops, leans against a wall, hands covering his eyes.

Even though protecting his brothers is Baekhyun’s top priority, he’s convinced that he failed.

They didn’t live the house without causing damages, to say the least.

What they did? The young man knows that it’s going to destroy them, haunt them until guilt succeeds in consuming them.

_I failed my duty._

_What if the police find us?_

_What if we go to prison?_

Overwhelmed by his thoughts, Baekhyun falls on his knees and for the first time in a while, he loses control. He is crying, hands hardly pressed on his ears.

“Come on Baekhyun, get it together!” he yells on the top of his lungs, bouncing back and forth.

He remains like this for what feels like hours, trying to calm down, when somebody gently pats his shoulder.

A deep voice echoes. “Are you okay!?”

_Why does everyone have to ask me that all the time?!_

“I’m fine,” he replies bluntly. He's trying to wipe his tears whilst he quickly stands up.

What he sees shocks him – in a good way. His eyes change immediately, they’re glowing.

The voice belongs to a very tall man with irresistible features. He has thin legs and impressive wide shoulders. On top of that, he has perfect eyebrows and a pretty nose.

And those pulpy lips? Baekhyun could kiss that.

He looks particularly elegant with his midnight blue suit and comma shiny black hair. It’s as if he’s coming out from an award show.

The more he stares at him, the more he finds him handsome.

His attention is caught by the young man’s big sparkly black eyes and surprising large ears.

_Am I dreaming?_

Baekhyun has stopped thinking about his terrible life for a moment. He is in a bubble, fascinated.

He’s interrupted by the stranger who puts his umbrella above his head.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” he says.

_What?_

—————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 **5:02 am – 3** **°C** **– Gangnam District**

_How could he do this to my mother? After everything she's sacrificed for him!_

**Chanyeol** ’s black Mercedes SLS AMG is at its full speed. Rage is filling the young man’s heart, progressively, like fire.

_I hate him._

He doesn’t care, he doesn’t pay attention to anything.

Reaching Sinchon district usually takes 13 minutes. It only took him 7. He parks his car, takes out his umbrella, and heads towards the only club still welcoming people at this hour – **The Paradise.**

He’s walking fast, blinded by the anger.

Suddenly, something gets him out of his bubble. In front of him, there’s a young man, alone, sobbing.

He’s wearing a bright red Prada jumper, tight black trousers, and a pair of red & black Balenciaga Triple S sneakers. Hard to miss.

His clothes are thoroughly soaked, rain still pouring. Raindrops fall on his black hair.

His elegant hand is banded, Chanyeol frowns. “Are you okay?!”

The young man stands up, eyes still filled with tears. He doesn't even hear his answer and completely forgets his anger.

He’s captivated by him. Chanyeol blinks twice.

_Beautiful._

He’s daydreaming for a moment and it looks like the other man is too.

His eyes are marvellous, dark and glowing. However, Chanyeol knows that there’s something else hiding behind. It’s as if he's reading right through them.

**Fear.**

**Fear is what he sees.**

_What happened to you?! Who are you afraid of?!_

Chanyeol’s heart is racing. He needs to help him. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry for taking this long and thank you again for reading :D 
> 
> NB: I read the chapters a lot of times to see the mistakes I've made. I might forget some because of that. Sorry for that  
> Don't worry, after publishing I regularly read again to bring modifications.


	4. LOVE EFFECT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I am so sorry for making you wait this long. I had exams and personal matters to take care of. Advantage ? The chapter is long.
> 
> Thank you for the love once again :)

 

 **“The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”**   **– Carl Jung**

  

After a silent drive, they’ve arrived at the stranger’s flat.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” he says, softly.

Baekhyun follows him, without saying a word.

The tall man hands him a big black towel. “Hang on, I’ll go get you some clothes,” he says whilst closing the door.

While he waits, Baekhyun studies the bathroom in detail.

It is painted in blue Majorelle tadelakt, which reminds him of his holidays in Marrakech. The floor is black, smooth and flat. On the right, there’s an Italian shower and clear large glass double washbasins, on the left. He notices a black countertop and long mirrors above them. At the back of the room, there’s a large black bathtub with 2 columns and 3 little stairs. Windows surround it.

_Splendid._

He hears footsteps in the corridor. The stranger is coming back.

He slowly opens the door. “That’s for you, I’ll go get you a glass of water while you change” he states, offering him dry clothes.

Baekhyun bows his head takes them and closes the door behind him.

First, he dries his hair and body, then wears the long black sleeve t-shirt and the light grey tracksuit bottom. He also puts his soaked clothes to dry on the towel rails.

When he’s done, he takes a long look at himself in the mirror. He sees someone he doesn’t recognise. Alcohol isn't a beauty secret. Dark circles appear under his puffy eyes, his red nose and cheeks are more than noticeable. He also has a dull skin.

_Awful._

The young man quickly washes his face with aggressiveness, to make it go away.

Unnecessary you'd say.

Baekhyun has an **obsession for appearances**. At school, he didn’t want people to notice his scars nor his bruises. Thus, he’s been putting the focus on his face and clothes - for years.

He finishes and returns slowly to the living room.

_Extraordinary._

The young man is amazed by its size and beauty. Maybe it’s because of the picture windows and the view on the Han river.

The living room’s floor is white, the walls are cream. It’s decorated with 4 long beige sofas arranged in a grand square. At the centre, there’s a big tempered glass coffee table.

Near one of the windows, at the very back of the room, there’s a grand black piano Yamaha C7X-PE, breaking the colour code.

He tilts his head, intrigued. It’s even more unusual than Lay’s. _That’s for piano concerts._

After his analysis, he arrives in front of the host who’s chuckling. “My clothes look oversized on you, but they suit you well.”

“Thank you.”

“I suggest you stay here until your clothes are dry.”

 _It’s going to take hours,_ he tells himself.

“Alright.” 

“Here’s your glass, come, I’ll show you around.”

He takes it and follows him, once again in silence. He starts drinking when they arrive in the open-plan kitchen. It’s bright red, black and white.

Baekhyun chokes on his water.

 _Marble floor,_ he notices _._

The tall man jumps. “Oh my god! You startled me, what’s happening?”

“Nothing, it’s just that I had the same kitchen floor at my house,” he says, coughing.

The stranger nods and doesn't ask further questions.

They take around 15 minutes to go through the rest of the flat.

It’s large with 2 bedrooms, another bathroom, 2 toilets, a music room and a fitness room. Plus, each of them seems to have their own message to deliver.

They’re now back in the living room. The visit ends, and Baekhyun is speechless.

“What do you think?”

“I’m surprised, it’s extremely chic and beautiful. I particularly like the living room’s arrangements, the Yamaha C7X-PE grand piano and the blue Majorelle tadelakt of the first bathroom.”

The host frowns, he seems impressed. “Wow! You sure pay attention to every detail, an expert!” he says with a bright smile.

Baekhyun chuckles wryly. “I just have a broad general culture.”

The handsome man steps closer to him. “If we’re going to stay together for a while, we should get to know each other.” He gently reaches for his hand. “My name is Chanyeol.”

_Chanyeol? I’ve heard it somewhere._

“I’m Baekhyun,” he says shaking his hand.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful man,” Chanyeol answers with a gleaming smile.

Baekhyun blushes slightly.  _Such a flirt._ _He’s always smiling… how magnificent._

“Thank you very much,” he replies.

He was a bit tense before, now he’s more relaxed. Anyone else would be careful and suspicious in his shoes. He’s indeed in a stranger’s home where nobody could find him if something happened, yet he doesn’t mind at all.

Chanyeol looks at his other hand. “Let me change your bandage,” he says whilst walking towards the bathroom.

Baekhyun frowns. _Huh?_

He quickly comes back. They both sit on the same sofa, close to each other. Chanyeol takes off his suit jacket, unbutton his shirt a little to make himself comfortable. 

Baekhyun’s ears are burning. He stares at his arms and torso. _Don’t! Stop! 2 buttons are enough. What kind of body is this?_

Whilst he's trying to control his thoughts, Chanyeol carefully unties the soaked bandage, takes off the sticking plaster and puts a new one. 

“How did you hurt yourself?” he asks.

“I fell down the stairs.”

 _Stupid excuse,_ Baekhyun tells himself.

Chanyeol frowns but it seems like he bought it.

He covers him with a blanket. “Be careful next time. There, take this, otherwise, you’ll catch a cold.”

He is not used to this amount of kindness. “Why are you helping me?” Baekhyun asks.

The young man raises an eyebrow. He’s surprised by his question. “I haven’t done anything special, it’s normal.”

Baekhyun exhales. “What were you doing dressed like this, outside and at this time anyway?”

Chanyeol answers straight away. He seems to open quite fast. “I was at a charity gala on my father’s behalf. He told me he couldn’t attend, and it lasted for hours.”

His facial expression changes immediately as he continues. “I found him cheating on my mother when I got home. I got out so fast that I don't think he noticed me."

 _All paternal figures are the same or what?!_ Baekhyun asks himself.

This kind of behaviour reminds him of his own father. **Selfishness and carefreeness.**

He shakes his head in irritation. “I’m sorry to hear that, what are you going to do about it?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I don’t know yet. The worst is, my mother has put her whole life on hold to become his agent.”

“Agent?”

“He’s an actor. His name is Park Eunho, you must know him.”

Baekhyun eyes grow wide. _That’s why his name rang a bell. Park Chanyeol, son of Park Eunho. I’ve read his name in an article a year ago._

He sighs in disappointment. “That’s the reaction I get each time I pronounce his name,” he says, flustered.

“Technically, it’s not exactly because of your father. I’ve seen your name in an article about music and architecture.”

“Really? You read that?” he asks, relieved.

Baekhyun nods. He then drinks his glass of water. “It was mainly about you not following your father’s steps, am I correct?"

"Yes, I’m majoring in music production and architecture not acting. I’ve actually designed the interior of this flat, decorated it. Soon I'll be designing buildings.”

_A man with ambition. I like that._

“It’s fantastic. Music and architecture? What school allows that? And, this isn’t your home then?!” he asks, eager to know more about him.

Chanyeol seems calmer. “ **Seoul’s National Art College of Hope**. It’s mine, I’ve bought this place, but I still go to my parent’s house sometimes.”

_Impressive._

“One of the bests schools, I didn't know they had such programs. Bought? You’re amazing,” Baekhyun replies.

Chanyeol leans to caress his right cheek. “What about you? I’m ready to hear your story. Why were you crying when I found you?” he asks with a preoccupied voice.

Normally Baekhyun would lose it. He hates physical contact if it’s not his brothers, even with Lay. They’re close but he allows physical contact only when he treats him. However, with Chanyeol, he doesn’t move.

“It’s just that my life has always been difficult. My current situation is dreadful, things need to change but I feel powerless,” he replies sincerely.

“The vagueness of your answer allows for many interpretations. Come on, you can confide in me” the tall man points out, frowning.

The shorter one clears his throat. “First, could you please give me a glass of whisky or something?”

Chanyeol takes the bottle of water from the coffee table. He pours some in Baekhyun’s glass. “I’ll give you more water but no alcohol, you’ve drunk enough” he replies calmly.

_Huh?_

“How did you notice?!”

“Your breath earlier.”

Baekhyun looks down, ashamed. Surprisingly, he obeys and drinks the water. A completely different behaviour than this morning at the bar.

“Let’s just say that my father was a bad person. He died recently, and we had to move unexpectedly to Seoul with my brothers. Everything I do is meticulously planned but I was caught off guard this time. Things happen and it’s beyond my control. It’s like I’ve let them down and that I won’t be able to protect them anymore you know?”

“That’s why you were afraid right? You fear that you won’t be able to protect them?”

Baekhyun looks down on the floor. _Why did I say this much, am I losing it or what?!_

Chanyeol’s soft hand stops him. When he replies, it feels like he read through Baekhyun's mind.

“Hey, relax, I won’t tell anyone,” he says with a smile. “And I’m sorry for your loss. Why was he a bad person? How old are your brothers? How old are you? Where do you live in Seoul? Do you have money to pay the expenses?”

“They’re both 18, I’m 20, for now, we live with a friend of mine in Sinchon district. And we have money yes,” he replies, avoiding his first question on purpose.

“I’m 20 too. They’re 18? You talk about them as if they were children. All right, if you need anything just tell me,” Chanyeol states sincerely.

Baekhyun crosses his arms in embarrassment.

“They are my babies, I’ve been trying to protect them since day 1. **Every move I make is for their eyes only.** What happens to me isn’t important. Nothing else counts, their well-being, their safety is all that matters.”

“I understand. But you, what do you feel deep in your heart?”

“I have no idea,” Baekhyun realises.

Chanyeol sighs. “I’ll tell you frankly. That’s exactly how you end up in the street, at 5 am, crying under the rain. You put too much weight on your little shoulders, you don’t think about yourself. I mean, you obviously have to care and protect your brothers, but you have to accept that you can’t control everything.”

_Gosh, the truth hurts._

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand, stares into his eyes as he continues. “ **Keep in mind that you are human** , having feelings is fine, making mistakes too. You need to identify your emotions and deal with them after. And please don’t overprotect your brothers, let them breathe or they’ll suffocate.”

“Yeah...” 

_They say talking to strangers is easier. It is, indeed. Except that I’ve told a lot to Chanyeol. I've expressed my feelings with him, in a way that I’ve never done with anybody._

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**9:00 am – The Hunan Bar - Sinchon district**

Sehun slowly wakes up from his sleep. Jongin is sitting cross-legged, in the middle of the bed.

He smiles at him with a worried face. “How was your sleep?”

“Good, I guess.”

Jongin frowns. He doesn’t seem convinced. “You had a nightmare, remember?”

“I felt dizzy, I only remember Baek waking me up.” He changes position. He is laying on his back, eyes looking at the ceiling. “You all try to make me feel better, but I know it’s serious. These nightmares look more like **night terrors** to me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” his brother answers, patting his head.

Sehun nudges him. “Oh, shut it! I know it. I’m not dumb. I have all the symptoms; I scream, I cry, I sweat, it’s hard to wake me up and I don’t remember a thing.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow.“Don’t worry it will pass.”

“See? You know I’m right. I’ve been having these since I’m 4 Jongin, 4 years-old. I would at least, like to remember.”

“I remember. I hear you every night, even though Baekhyun ends up taking care of you,” Jongin states in a low voice.

Sehun sits cross-legged like Jongin. They're now both facing each other. “Tell me then! Why you never told me?” he screams.

“Because what you don’t know, can’t hurt you.”

“On the contrary! It prevents me from moving forward. Waking up almost every night in Baekhyun arms crying is not a life I want to live anymore. Tell me,” he orders.

Jongin brushes his hair back and sits properly. “It’s always the same one. The first-time father hit Baekhyun and me, you were 4 just like me. But you understood everything. You’ve always been clever that is- “

_Blablabla._

Sehun cuts him bluntly. “Go straight to the fucking point.”

“Rude,” his brother replies, pouting in frustration. “You were on your knees, begging him. You said something that I would never get out of my mind. “Don’t hurt them! I swear I’ll stop crying."

The youngest can feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

Jongin gasps for breath. “These are the sentences you scream in your sleep. That’s how I knew that you felt responsible,” he finishes.

_Everything makes sense now._

“I mean, none of this would have happened if it weren’t for me. Baekhyun would be scarless and your heart unaffected,” he answers, looking down.

“ **I was already broken hearted when I arrived, and I’ll always be** , don’t blame yourself for it. Father’s madness has nothing to do with you,” Jongin finishes, practically in tears.

Sehun isn’t convinced. “If you say so.”

" Your nightmare was different this time. You were yelling “Father, no! Get off him!” I don’t know what that was about, but it scared me.”

_This is fucked up._

“I don’t know either. Maybe I should go see someone.”

“To reveal our secrets by accident? Tell the psychologist that we killed our father? I think not.” Jongin whispers.

“True. Next time it happens please tell me what I said in the morning.”

“I will.”

5 minutes later, Jongin has got out of the bed. He’s wearing a white bathrobe, under it, one of Lay’s purple silk pyjamas and white slippers for his feet.

“Sehunnie I’m hungry, let’s go downstairs.”

The latter doesn’t answer, he simply crawls out of the bed and heads towards the bar.

When they arrive Lay is already awake. There’s breakfast on one of the tables along with a first aid kit.

A grin appears on his face. “Good morning boys! Have a seat” he says.

Jongin smiles, bows his head. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Hello, doctor Lay,” Sehun answers. His brother chuckles.

“Sehun, let’s clean your wound before you eat.”

Their eyes are wandering around the room. Baekhyun is nowhere to be found.

Sehun starts to worry. “Where is my brother?” he asks.

“I have no idea, the stubborn left hours ago.”

Jongin loses his patience. “Why did he leave?”

Lay violently takes his phone out of his pocket. “He was upset. I’m the one who’s angry now, I’ll call him.”

They both frown in confusion. “Upset? Call him?! How are you going to call him? He doesn’t have a phone,” Sehun points out.

Lay dials the number. “I gave him one, I’ll call him now,” he justifies.

_Come on Baek! Where are you?_

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**11:30 am – Chanyeol’s flat - **Gangnam District****

Baekhyun has been sleeping for hours. He's on the left end side of the sofa, tucked into the blanket, in the fetal position.

Chanyeol rests at the opposite side, tired. He woke up 2 hours ago and he's been observing him the whole time. That’s one of his abilities, **he’s good at analysing people.**

As time passes, Baekhyun seems to get better physically. He now has dry hair, fair and glowing skin. He can’t help but find him extremely handsome with his little eyes shut and tempting rosy lips.

By contrast, Chanyeol knows that he’s mentally broken. His behaviour confirmed it during these hours spent together.

His reaction regarding the kitchen floor, the choice of his words, the question avoidance, the heavy weight on his shoulders, and his hand? It’s light but it doesn’t look like a fall-down-the-stairs injury to him.

_Is he playing with me?_

Chanyeol scratches his nape, starts to overthink.

He remembers that Baekhyun said his father was a bad man. _Maybe he’s the one who hurt his beautiful hand?_ He tells himself. _Wait…he said they had to move because he died recently. Why move to Seoul because of that? And his wound looks fresh... so it’s impossible. A father would never do this to his son._

He didn’t point that out, on purpose, as he didn’t want to embarrass him. However, uncertainty bothers him.

This mysterious side doesn’t thrill him at all. He prefers when things are clear with no room for doubt, but he’s attracted to Baekhyun anyways. Oddly, he doesn’t want to run, he wants to stay, he wants to know him better - protect him.

The effect he has on him is phenomenal.

_Why then?_

It’s not only his looks. Yes, he’s charming, cute and hot at the same time. There’s no denying it, but it’s not what stands out.

Chanyeol finally starts to understand… _It’s his mind_.

Indeed, Baekhyun’s mind is complex, beautiful. First of all, he has **great personal values**. Meticulousness, sense of responsibility, loyalty, deep love for his family. 

Secondly, he is funny. Actually, before he fell asleep, they discussed a lot and even laughed.

Baekhyun managed to make him forget his problems. A historic achievement for Chanyeol. Usually, he’s stubborn, resentful, out of control and deeply emotional when he’s furious. Baekhyun made it all go away – without even trying.

On top of that, Chanyeol noticed his impressive knowledge and memory.

_He has everything I love._

That’s why he really wants to keep him close.

All this reasoning made him lose track of time. Chanyeol rubs his eyes, bents forward to take Baekhyun’s phone on the table. His, remained in the bathroom when he went there for the bandage.

He looks at the screen and forgot what he initially took it for. What he sees, intrigues him. _Lay? 30 missed calls?_

He turns off the “do not disturb mode”, reactivates the sound. Huge mistake.

As soon as he proceeds, a loud ringtone is heard, taking him by surprise.

_This Lay again? Gosh, this is harassment._

It rings once, twice, three times before Chanyeol decides to answer. Against all odds, Baekhyun gets it first. 

_What the hell! For how long he’s been awake?_

The latter is still in a daze. “Hello?” he picks up, talking with a hoarse voice.

A man’s voice echoes, he’s angry. “ _Where are you? Do you realise what time it is_? We are panicking here!" 

Baekhyun quickly removes the phone from his ear to check. 11:40 am. His eyes widen. “Lay, I overslept, I’m at a friend’s house,” he replies with an apologetic voice.

Chanyeol smiles. _Friend? Not a stranger? That’s a good start._

Suddenly, they’re another man’s voice. Looks like the first one got the phone snatched from his hand. _“Baek, are you fucking serious ?!”_

_Who the hell does he think he is to talk to him like that?_

“Language! And don’t worry my love, I’ll be back shortly,” he replies softly before ending the call. 

Chanyeol stares at him _._ “My love?”

He rolls his eyes whilst standing up. Baekhyun grabs his hand tightly, making him sit back brutally.

“It’s my brother.”

“And the first one?”

“My friend Lay, the one I live with."

“Hmm.”

_He justified himself when he owes me nothing. Plus my reaction was inappropriate, I know I was clingy earlier but he’s not even my boyfriend…. I’m already too attached to him._

“I have to go back, could you please drive me?” Baekhyun asks softly whilst putting his shoes on.

Chanyeol takes his car keys, heads towards the door. “Sure, let's go."

The smaller gets his semi-dry clothes from the bathroom and joins him. “Sorry it’s not completely dry, I can’t wear them, I’ll bring your clothes back next time,” he says smiling.

“You can keep them, it’s fine,” the taller answers with a smile.

They get in the car 3 minutes later. Baekhyun gives Lay’s address to Chanyeol. Soon enough, he starts to drive fast but remains careful. 

Baekhyun seems embarrassed. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’m causing.”

“No trouble caused, only pleasure, I had a great time with you.”

“For real?” he asks, confused.

“I swear. Actually, I already really like you.”

Baekhyun starts to blush. He looks down on his feet.

_Too straightforward maybe?_

“My apologies.” 

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hand brushing his thin thigh briefly which causes him to flinch a little. “No need for apologies. You are kind, interesting and you didn’t judge me. It's rare in my life,” he replies with a big smile.

“See, I prefer when you smile, crying doesn’t suit you. You’re so handsome right now.”

Baekhyun’s face is now full red, he doesn’t reply.

_That is so cute._

They finally arrive at Lay’s place. Chanyeol parks his car.

“We’re here.”

“This is Lay’s house?” he asks a bit surprised.

“Yes, he owns the bar and lives upstairs in a big flat. Thanks for everything, I’ll go now,” he states.

Chanyeol opens the passenger's door. “Have a nice afternoon."

“Wait, give me your phone number,” Baekhyun requests.

He gives it to him without thinking twice. 

“There, I’ve sent you a message. Please tell me when you get home safely.” Then he steps out of the car and rushes towards the bar.

Chanyeol is speechless, he wanted to ask for his, but he had forgotten due to his caress on his thigh. He certainly didn’t think Baekhyun would ask; the giant is supposed to be the outspoken one.

_This man is a full package._

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

When Baekhyun walks in, Sehun and Lay are already waiting for him. They’re sitting on the wooden chairs, around a table, arms crossed. Jongin was looking through the window, with an angry face.

“Where were you?” the older asks.

Baekhyun scoffs. “Hello to you too. To a friend’s house,” he replies.

They’re all shocked by his cavalier attitude. He didn't react this way when they called him.

Sehun leaves his chair, gets closer to him.“Why the fucking hell are you smiling!? What are those dowdy clothes?” he shouts, raising both of his hand in exasperation.

Baekhyun scowls at him. He has eyes like gimlets. “Listen to me little brat, I've let it slide earlier because I wasn't alone but now stop it. I recommend you stop vociferating before I get angry,” he replies with a serious voice.

Lay is shocked, Jongin isn't.

The youngest disappears in 5 seconds. Anger got the best of him. He’s locked himself into the bedroom.

The remaining 3 sit on the wooden chairs. There’s an awkward silence for 2 minutes before Jongin breaks it.

“Would you care to explain why you were with Park Chanyeol?”

His older brother stares at him in total bewilderment. Lay looks confused.

“I saw you through the window. His father is a very famous actor you know,” he continues.

Baekhyun feels a bit relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

“Yes… I know. I’ve met Chanyeol for the first time earlier and we actually talked a lot. I was at his house by the way.”

Lay rolls his eyes. “So, he’s the friend you were with?”

“Yes.”

“You were at a complete stranger’s home?”

Jongin tilts his head in agreement with Lay’s question. Whilst waiting for an answer, Lay spots Sehun who’s coming down the stairs in silence. He sits next to them, with a sorry face. The youngest came back to his senses surprisingly fast.

“He’s actually very nice,” Baekhyun states with a light smile.

“Who’s nice?” Sehun fairly asks, trying to join the conversation.

Jongin doesn’t let his older brother answer. “Park Chanyeol, he met him in the street. He didn’t even know him personally before and he went to his house.”

Baekhyun sighs in irritation as Sehun raises his hands. He’s astonished. “What? THE Park Chanyeol? He’s the reason you came back now?”

“Yes,” the older replies.

“I had no idea who he was, until a minute ago. Does everybody knows him or what?” Lay asks.

“Basically, everyone in Korea,” Sehun replies as Lay shakes his head in disbelief.

“Baekhyun, why are you blushing?” Jongin asks.

The latter’s smile fades away as he rubs his cheeks. Jongin suddenly realises something. He decides to test Baekhyun with a rhetorical question. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Feelings don’t grow overnight you idiot,” Sehun growls.

Baekhyun plays the last hours in his mind, over and over, until something inside of him just clicks.

“Hmm... I don’t know maybe **sometimes they do,** ” he answers

They all stare at him without answering to his confession. Lay gets up and walks towards the bar counter.

Baekhyun comes back to his serious self. “Anyway, I know that I should’ve told you where I went but don’t ever look down on me, never raise your voice at me again. Most importantly, don’t use swear words, you know how much I hate it.”

It’s true. He hates it more than anything because of his father. Oh Sangki would always curse, he used swears words instead of verbs in sentences.

“Have I made myself clear?” he continues.

“Crystal,” his brothers answer.

Sehun pouts. “I’m sorry,” he replies sincerely.

“It’s fine my love. I just don’t want you to become like father,” Baekhyun says, softly caressing his hair.

The youngest takes his hand, squeezes it tightly. “I’m not him and I’ll never be like him, promise.”

Lay quickly comes back with a blue plastic bag in his hand. He empties it on the table.

“What is this?” Jongin asks.

“Telephones and new passports for all of you.”

A bright smile appears on Baekhyun’s face. “You really are the best, aren’t you?”

Confusion fills the room. Sehun and Jongin look at each other, seeking for an answer. Lay gives them the phones.

“You have my number and your brother's in it.”

Then, he opens the passports and hands them out to each one of them. “Baekhyun must have told you I knew you were coming. I just didn’t know when exactly but together we tried to be as prepared as possible. Escaping from your father would require new passports for him not to find you.”

Sehun can feel tension in his face. “Wait a minute! How did you manage to get those?”

“Sinchon is an area where lots of young people come. Most of them are students, some aren’t. They do some illegal things as well. They know how to hack systems, change information, make new passports, driving licenses. It’s also one of the reasons why your brother contacted me.”

Jongin chokes on his orange juice, Sehun doesn’t comment. Everything becomes clearer. When their brother said Lay wouldn’t want the police to get involved in his life, he meant this. So, he’s put his whole business and life at stake - just to protect them. They liked him already but now they know that can totally trust him.

“Lee,” Jongin points out. He just read out loud their new last name. As fake as it sounds, he’s happy that they finally all have the same one. He didn’t mind before, still, his heart is at ease. 

“Thank you for everything you’re doing Lay,” he continues, putting his hand over his heart. Sehun nods in gratitude.

“I owed you this,” he says in a low voice. The brothers frown. “Lee is one of the most common family names in Korea. You don’t have common first names, but it will be very difficult to find you. I also had your last name changed on your school records.”

Sehun brushes his hair back. “Speaking of which, we’ll need to go to school sooner or later, right?" 

“Yes, Baek which college do you think we should attend?” Jongin asks.

The oldest replies almost immediately. “ **Seoul’s National Art College of Hope.**  Sehun will be able to study painting and business, you dance and law and I'll study music and fashion. We’ll arrive at the beginning of the second semester so that’s fine.” 

“It’s a very expensive school you know that?” Sehun states. 

“We have enough money for it,” Baekhyun replies with a smile.

Lay as his generous self, needs to show them he’s willing to help. “If you don’t have enough, I’ll give you some. Plus, my friend **Suho** is the director’s son, he’ll help you when you’re in, but you’ll still have to pass an audition. If I remember well the next one is in 2 weeks from now.” 

Jongin is a little puzzled. “How does it work exactly?”

“You see the majors are unique. Art is your major, it can be music, dance, acting, singing etc. However, you can study another subject law, business, fashion, design for example. In a nutshell that gives you a double-degree. To enter the school, you must pass an audition. You will have to present a 1 min 30 choreography. All dance styles are accepted but ballet is a must. Sehun you’re requested to bring one of your paintings and explain in detail the technique, colours. You’ll explain each choice you've made and the message emanating from the painting.”

“How do they know if the painting is mine or not?” 

“The jury is composed of experts. They’ll know it if you lie.”

Sehun smiles, Baekhyun frowns. “And me?”

“It’s a bit different. Music is generally linked to singing. You can simply play an instrument or play and sing at the same time. You have the choice, but I recommend the second option, it shows more of your skills and talent.”

“Plus, you have an angelic voice,” Jongin adds.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Let’s do this. 2 weeks is a difficult challenge. It will request hard work, consistency and willingness.”

Euphoria has now replaced the confusion. They’re all glad as going back to school is important to them. College is the first step to a **normal life,** having a hectic life is exhausting.

“There are things we need to do before that. I wanted to take a shower now but we need to go buy new clothes, change our hair colours,” Baekhyun decides.

“Baek, are you sure it’s necessary?” Lay asks.

“Trust me it is. Our father is very clever, and he has resources. He can find us easily,” Sehun replies.

Jongin chokes on his orange juice once again whilst Baekhyun goes to the bedroom. He knows Sehun means the police and not their father. He couldn’t be more dead than he is now.

Baekhyun comes back with a big amount of money in his hand. He's changed his clothes as well.

“Take my card, give me the money. It will be suspicious in stores if you pay with so much cash,” Lay orders, putting his platinum card in Baekhyun’s hand. “The code is 9700.”

He pats his shoulder. “Thank you again.” Then, he waves at his brothers “Let’s go.”

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

After 3 hours of shopping and 2 more hours at the hair salon, they’re finally done.

Baekhyun is happy today.

The brothers are in a taxi on their way back. A black soundproof tempered glass window separates them from the driver. They’ve laid their feeble bodies on the seats, energy drained by these hours spent outside.

 _Feels good to get things done_ , Baekhyun tells himself.

Sehun who’s in the middle, observes his new scarf in awe. “Cashmere really is the best. Thank you Baek.”

“Welcome, I always keep my promises, don’t I?” 

“You do,” the youngest answers.

The oldest suddenly clears his throat. “Let’s establish some rules.”

His brothers straighten, stare at him. “Rules?” Jongin asks. 

“Better safe than sorry! As a protection, I’ll set up some.” He starts counting on his fingers. His little brothers listen carefully. “Number 1; Prohibition to tell anybody what we’ve done, Lay included. Number 2; No social media. Number 3; No lies. Number 4: No secrets-”

Sehun interrupts him. “Number 5; Always give information about our location."

Baekhyun nods. He suddenly recalls the pieces of advice Chanyeol gave him. “These are the rules we’ll follow. Remember that I love you, remember that everything single thing I do is for you. I admit that I am overprotective and I apologise for that. From now on, I’ll try to give you more space as I don’t want you to end up hating me. I will also try to think about myself more.”

Jongin and Sehun are amazed by this revelation. 

“Deal. Still, you have to explain something to me,” Jongin starts. His brothers turn to face him. “How will you do with Chanyeol? You said no social media, but you're dating a famous guy. It's worse, he has paparazzi tracking him 24/7.”

_I completely forgot about that._

“I’m not dating him yet,” Baekhyun replies with a slight smirk.

“Oh please! You smile at the simple mention of his name,” Sehun points out.

Jongin giggles. “He’s not wrong. What are you going to do?"

“It’s going to be fine, I’ll try not to meet him in public places,” he answers, trying to convince himself.

“Good luck with that,” the youngest retorts.

Speaking of the devil, he just sent a message. Baekhyun takes his phone out, reads it for only him to see. 

“ _I’m sorry I didn’t text you when I got home but I had to see my mother. What about we meet tonight B? I’d like to show you something.”_

_B? I like that nickname._

_“Absolutely, yes.”_

He puts away his phone and retorts with his raw emotions. “I’m not giving up on him any time soon.”

Jongin claps in his hands. “Told you! You’ve already fallen for him. See Sehun, feelings can definitely grow overnight.”

_Jesus, I'm already head over heels for him._

“Unfortunately, it seems like they do,” Sehun answers, annoyed.

Jongin nudges him. “What’s your problem with that?”

“Sorry, Jongin but I don’t believe in love. I don’t even know how you still do after your stupid ex-boyfriend left 2 years ago, without telling you.”

“Don’t say anything wrong about him.”

 Sehun grips his arm. “Stop defending him! Admit it, he was our friend too and he left.”

 _Totally true._  

Jongin starts to punch the seats in anger. He’s uncontrollable. “Enough!” he yells.

_He only gets this upset when we mention him._

Sehun grabs both of his arms. “I’m sorry Jongin, I’m sorry, calm down.”

He lets go of him. Jongin touches the bracelet on his right wrist but Baekhyun doesn't pay attention. He's focused on his brother's sweaty face. 

They hear the glass window go down. They straighten and put a smile on their faces. “We’re here,” the taxi driver informs them. 

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**10:03 pm – The Hunan Bar - Sinchon district**

Jongin just got out of the shower he well deserved. He trained for 3 hours, trying first to find the perfect song to spread his emotions, then create the beginning of the choreography. A tiring work.

He’s standing in front of the mirror with a green towel around his waist.

 _Wow, I look good,_ he tells himself.

He has changed his black hair to blond. He also tried a new thing – an undercut.

The young man tilts his head, smiles at himself.  _I’m easily going to turn people's heads._

He puts on the silk pyjamas and leaves the bathroom. He’s walking down the hall, eyes wandering around the place. Jongin is still astonished by Lay’s flat. It’s long and narrow, it resembles a rectangle, just how he likes it.

There are 2 bedrooms, 1 red bathroom, 1 toilet, 1 dressing room. There is another room, just beside the bathroom. It's large, empty and surrounded by mirrors. Lay told him he could use it to dance and Sehun to paint. Baekhyun will use the piano downstairs. The blue kitchen is downstairs as well, near the bar counter.

Jongin arrives at the end of the corridor, enters the bedroom. His brothers are asleep. He buries himself under the sheets, next to Baekhyun, on the right side of the bed.

Baekhyun's hairstyle has totally changed. He now has fire engine red hair which makes him look fierce. His diamond stud earring on his right ear suits his new hair perfectly.

He glances at Sehun. The blond Sehun is gone, black Sehun took over. On top of that, he now has curly hair.

_He looks friendlier like this, back to his original self._

Jongin is worried about him. _He’ll have another night terror tonight._

After a few minutes, Baekhyun slowly wakes up from his sleep. He directly points at his sterling silver thin curb bracelet.

“You’re still wearing that bracelet **Kyungsoo** gave you? I hadn’t noticed that!” he says, surprised.

_I hid it from father. That’s why._

Jongin twirls the bracelet. “I could never take it off. It keeps me sane.”

“Sane? None of us is.”

“When I get sad or out of control, I twirl it. It helps me get it together.”

“I get it. Please answer honestly, do you still love him?”

“Sadly, I do.”

Baekhyun takes his hands in his. “Then, why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“You think I don’t know? That you’re hitting on lots of boys and girls?”

The young man steps back a little. “Are you having me followed or what?” he whispers.

“Of course not! I’m not our father. I’m your brother, I know you by heart. After he left, you started hitting on many people. Each time you came back home you’d run to the shower and stayed there for hours. Why?”

Baekhyun pats his head.

“At the beginning to try to forget about him, now because I enjoy it. Still, when I finish and come back, I feel extremely dirty. So, I wash, rub my skin with soap, really hard until I feel clean again.”

“Nini… You should stop it’s not good for you,” his brother says whilst pulling him into a hug.

Jongin pushes him back. “Is alcohol good for your health? Still you drink it. I saw the bottles you keep under the bed so don’t lecture me.”

Baekhyun looks down on his phone. He's texting and avoiding eye contact.

"I told you I like it now, I feel power whenever I screw them, when I make them scream my name. It’s pure bliss.”

The oldest looks at him in profound consternation. “This isn't the real you. And spare me the details, I’ve heard enough. When you’ll find love again, you’ll stop. It’s not the point of relationships.”

_I think not._

Jongin hits his chest with his fist. “I still believe in love, for others, but I don’t want to experience it anymore. You don’t how many times I’ve wished to rip my heart out. Pronouncing his name, loving him is killing me, I don’t need to love somebody else.”

“I’m going to hug you again, this time don’t reject me,” the red-haired warns. He hugs him tightly, Jongin too. “You’re my Nini, my baby brother, I’ll always be there for you. Understood?”

“And I’m here if you need me.”

Baekhyun nods and gets up from the bed. “I’ll go change, Chanyeol is waiting for me outside.”

“Go ahead,” he answers, smiling. “I love you Baek.”

“I love you too. Call me if you need help with Sehun, sorry for leaving you alone with him,” he says, waving at him.

As soon as he’s finished talking, Baekhyun disappears. It leaves Jongin, alone with his thoughts.

 _He wants the best for me, but it’s my way of functioning_.

It's funny the effect people have on you. It’s been 2 years since Jongin’s changed his habits. Again, he loves it, he even has his own vocabulary. **Week A** is exclusively for boys. **Week B** for girls, which to sum up means each week he switches. Each week new sex buddies.

If only Baekhyun knew that, he would probably scold him or worse.

Jongin understands his brother’s fear and over-protectiveness. In fact, it goes back to their lives at the orphanage.

Oh Sangki wasn’t their first bully. When he was young, Jongin was a chubby boy with sun-kissed skin. As a result, kids at the orphanage would often make a circle around him. They were singing “Wizard, wizard,” repeatedly.

And this is only one of the many things they've done to him. No one took his side, not even the social workers there – so predictable. 

Baekhyun was the only one who defended little Jongin, which caused him many troubles. When boys and girls came to bully his brother, he would hit them in return. Many times, he ended up being punished in the most horrible ways possible. They would deprive him of food, isolate him. Sometimes, they even forced Baekhyun to take cold showers – all dressed.

They did this as if he was the one at fault.

 _There was no logic in that,_ Jongin realises.

Since then, Baekhyun has been his brother's idol. He’s strong and kind-hearted. That’s why the younger always gives him love. For him to never forget that he’s appreciated, that he’s an amazing human being.  

_I could never live without him._

Drown into an ocean of thoughts, Jongin almost falls asleep for a second. Sehun’s crying stops him.

Normally Baekhyun is the one to deal with this, yet he remembers what he needs to do. He hugs Sehun, wipes his tears. Then he takes a deep breath.

_All right Jongin, his next episode is coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry drama is coming soon ;) 
> 
> If you want to see the looks I got inspired by for the characters new hairstyles, please check my twitter @lau_cmrn
> 
> See you soon


	5. COMPLETE CONFUSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies,
> 
> This is the Youtube link for Pass By by Nilo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg12TwKSU98 // It's the song I recommend you entirely listen to when the name appears in the chapter

 

**"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you." - Roger Ebert**

 

One and a half months have passed since their audition. They all succeeded with high marks and honours. You could say it’s due to their talent, but every artist knows that it’s also thanks to hard work.

Their amazing performances didn’t stay unnoticed among the teachers. Indeed, they made Jongin a part of the elite dance group. The university’s 5 best dancers compose it. Concerning Sehun, he now has private painting lessons offered by the school.

For his audition, Baekhyun sang **Pass By** by **Nilo**. This song requires excellent technical skills. He also beautifully played the piano which was a spectacular addition.

Instead of only joining the music course, the teachers decided that he would enter the singing course as well and that it’ll be his major.

The young man is now studying singing, music and fashion at the same time. A tight schedule. 

While the teachers believed in their potential, students believed in their lies. They all think that they’re **the blood-related Lee brothers**. Even though they don’t look alike their bond is extremely strong, they also have the same facial expressions and way of walking. These little details work in their favour.

Just as Lay had promised, Suho helped them integrate into the university. The 23 years old is the president of the student council. As it’s his last year of studies, he’s swamped yet he kindly took them under his wing.

They thought he would have a condescending attitude because he’s the director’s son. To their greatest surprise, they were wrong. Suho is humble, dedicated, respectful and very friendly. On top of that, he often comes to the bar to check on them and chat with Lay.

Since their arrival, he’s been particularly close to Sehun. As he was the only one that had trouble adapting to the school, he’s decided that they’ll have lunch together twice a week. Of course, Suho would pay for both of them. 

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**12:05 pm – Seoul’s National Art College of Hope**

Today it’s Tuesday which means business lessons. At his previous school, Sehun hated it. Mostly because his father forced him to enrol. As he was the heir to the Oh Group it was his duty to study business. Surprisingly Sehun likes them now, he’s even interested in it.

Speaking of his father, he still wonders why they haven’t been arrested yet. There’s nothing on the news, nobody is looking for them. Leaving no proof was most definitely their best idea so far.

He hasn’t heard his father’s name in a long time. Everybody knows he was his precious son. If you put aside the bad things he’s done, it seemed like he cared about him. He used to give him attention, give him everything he wanted. He spoiled him. It was as if he was the only son he ever had.

Sehun won’t go as far as to say that he was a good soul. His father is probably rotting in hell by now but the fact that he will never see him again hurts the young man a little.

That’s why he’s fully focused on his art. It’s his way of expressing himself. In Sehun’s eyes, painting is putting down on a canvas everything that bothers him.

At the moment, he’s drifted a bit from that. He's more focused on hating Minsoo, his painting partner. Sehun finds him arrogant, sketchy and rude when they’ve discussed only for painting purposes.

It’s finally lunch time, time to look for Suho. Sehun hopes his friend brought him good food today.

He’s walking down the cafeteria when he suddenly hears somebody yell.

“Lee Baekhyun! I’m talking to you! Don’t you walk away from me!”

As soon as he hears his brother’s name, he rushes. He sees a young man with blond hair separated in half. His bangs are curled a little. His black eyes are set on Baekhyun. 

_That must be Chen._

Indeed, it is. Baekhyun told them about Chen before. He always describes their arguments. Well, it’s mostly Chen who gets angry whilst Baekhyun replies calmly. That guy is loud and shameless.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and walks out of the cafeteria. Chen violently grips his arm, stopping him from going further. 

Sehun is just behind Baekhyun, just in case. He doesn’t interfere. His brother hasn’t even noticed him yet.

Baekhyun takes his arm away. “You’re embarrassing yourself; everybody is looking at you. I already told you I don’t have time for your childishness, we’re in university,” he replies with a calm voice. His face is expressionless. 

Sehun places his arm around Baekhyun shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine and in control.” Chen huffs at his statement. “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks.

The young man slowly remembers what he came for. “I’m supposed to eat with Suho.”

“Go ahead then,” his brother says, smiling.

—————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Even after Sehun has left, Chen is still chasing Baekhyun. They’re in a long corridor. “I SAID DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOT!” 

Baekhyun quickly turns around. He sighs. “I have nothing to say to you. Seriously, you’re so annoying I don’t even know how Minseok bears with you. I would dump you if I was him,” he retorts. Then he walks away again. 

Chen is so furious that you can see his veins popping out. His fists are clenched. Before he can even answer, Chanyeol appears. He’s facing Chen, giving his back to Baekhyun. “Get lost Chen, don’t yell at him, don’t come near him. And don’t ever hit him or I’ll come for you,” he threatens with his serious deep voice.

 _What is he doing?_ Baekhyun asks himself.

The angry man takes a step closer. “Alright enough for today, but you won't be able to protect that dickhead forever.”

As he slowly leaves, mumbling, Chanyeol turns around to check on Baekhyun. He’s gone.

Baekhyun took refuge on the roof. It’s a restricted area, for obvious reasons but he couldn’t care less. He likes fresh air; he likes going to high places when he’s feeling down.

Knowing he won’t be disturbed; he starts talking to himself out loud. “Why is he trying to protect me when I don’t need it? Worse, when I’m doing my best to avoid him.”

Baekhyun knew he fell for Chanyeol and tried to make it work - at first. They weren’t even dating but they were hanging out every day.

He would make up excuses for them to stay at Chanyeol’s flat, instead of going out. His brothers were right, it’s too complicated.

Plus, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is tormented yet he stays around.

“Why does he want to save me? I don’t want to be saved. He acts as if he can heal what can’t be healed. He’ll end up hurt and I won’t forgive myself.”

That’s his main reason for avoiding him. Baekhyun thinks his past could hurt him. How will he react if he learns that they killed their father? What if he and his brothers go to prison? He’ll be broken.

“I can’t let him despise me and I can’t let him go through that. That would be selfish of me.”

He tries so hard to restrict himself, he wants to date him and give him love. His heart screams in pain, his body craves for Chanyeol. However, his mind slaps him back to reality each time he wants to give up and run to him. 

To try to forget he plays the piano with Lay a lot, but it’s not enough for him to bury his feelings.

Thus, he drinks every night.

He waits until everybody is asleep, takes his alcohol that's under the bed. Then he sneaks out the bedroom like a thief and directs himself to the dance room. He drinks there for hours. Baekhyun doesn’t even turn the lights on, otherwise, he’ll see his horrible drunken face.

Even though it’s not the best idea, he’s not at the point where he drinks at school – for now.

————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s time to go home. Jongin classes always finish at 2 pm. His timetable is arranged so that he can practice dance. That’s one of the many privileges granted to the elite group.

He’s walking towards the main entrance when a girl stops him. She’s back hugging him.

The young girl is tall but not taller than Jongin. She’s 19 years-old, mixed-race with brown stunning skin. She has beautiful blond hair with tight curls. They fall gracefully on her shoulders. She has medium shaped eyebrows, little ears and small lips. Her big eyes are so dark that you can’t even see the pupils - mesmerising. Besides that, she has an hour-glass figure.

Jongin turns around. He runs his hand through her hair. “Aaliyah baby, how are you?”

“Fine now. Come on love, let’s get out of this school,” she says, smiling at him.

Her teeth form a perfect line. 

 _Gorgeous from head to toe,_ he tells himself.

Aaliyah is a foreign student from England. Her family moved to Seoul 2 years ago and she now studies dance with Jongin. She’s a member of the elite group as well.

As expected, she’s popular, still, some people find her too different due to her skin colour and her curly hair.

Neither of them cares. Jongin likes her because she’s different and has a great personality. **Being different is an advantage, not a fault**. He knows it too well.

Don’t get him wrong though, the past month has been a roller-coaster sexually speaking. He sticks to his “Week A” and “Week B” routine whilst he’s with her.

Jongin doesn’t want to put a label on their relationship and she’s well aware of that. She agrees and fools around too.

However, they spend so much time together that people think they’re dating.

Oddly he acts differently with her. They make love, have fun, discuss, play, cuddle while normally, he would just fuck and go.

Maybe it’s because she’s more interested in him than his body.

Jongin isn’t a player. He doesn’t hurt people’s feelings. He targets the ones that want to have a good fuck, just like him. Most of the time, they come to him on their own, he doesn’t even have to make any effort.  

He didn’t flirt with Aaliyah in the first place though. They started with long discussions about their common passion, went for drinks and ended up in Lay’s dance room making love during the afternoons. That’s how things happened. 

The young man didn’t plan this, but he’s still the same Jongin. He doesn’t love her, she’s not his girlfriend; of course not. He cares for her and partly because she’s the only one that makes him forget about Kyungsoo a little bit. He doesn't even run to the shower anymore. With the others he runs, still rubs his skin - but not with her.

Jongin knows perfectly that this kind of relationship can quickly go out of hand. He’s even possessive and jealous sometimes.

He doesn’t believe in love for himself, right? It’s contradictory because he still deeply loves Kyungsoo and cares for her at the same time.

If you put this aside, you’ll see that Jongin might catch feelings for her. If they continue like this, Aaliyah might too. 

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**10:30 pm – The Hunan Bar - Sinchon district**

Baekhyun had an exhausting day. Besides his dramatic lunch break, he had classes from 8 am to 8 pm. When he came home, he went straight to sleep.

He slowly wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He always sets it around 10:30 pm and waits for Sehun’s episode. Sometimes it comes earlier, sometimes later; it's irregular.

He looks around him. His baby brother is sleeping next to him. Jongin isn’t home yet. 

A deafening ringtone suddenly echoes. It’s Baekhyun’s phone. He answers the call without looking at the caller’s ID.

“B, open the door now.” 

Baekhyun rubs his eyes and gets up to talk in the corridor. “Chanyeol, are you drunk?” he asks, whispering.

“Am I drunk? I’m not. Get down and open the door!” he says raising his voice.

“I don’t want to see you. And I can’t, I have to stay alert. Sehun will soon have his nightmare. “

Yes, he told him about that and Jongin’s routine as well.

Chanyeol is yelling. “I just want to talk to you; I’m not taking you anywhere! Come down for 5 minutes! Open the damn door before I break it!”

“Okay okay I’m coming, stop yelling,” Baekhyun replies with an angry voice. 

When he arrives downstairs, he immediately spots Jongin. His hair is a mess, his grey shirt wide open. He’s sitting on the bar counter - with a glass of red wine.

Baekhyun scowls at him. “Where’s Lay? What are you doing? Where were you?” he asks, whilst he takes the glass away.

“He’s with his mother for the week, don’t you remember?” he sighs. “I was with Aaliyah I just got home. Please give me my glass back,” he continues, pouting.

His brother shoos him with his available hand. “It’s not because you’re 19 now that you can drink, so I won’t give it to you.”

“Or it’s because you want the drink for yourself,” he rightly points out.

Baekhyun rolls his tired eyes.

Jongin gets off the counter, walks towards him. “Chanyeol is waiting. He was so loud that I heard him. He even banged on the door.”

Baekhyun’s heart is racing. “I need to push him away.”

“You don’t need to. You love him too much. You even made us join his university.”

Baekhyun coughs in embarrassment. With Sehun they noticed his dirty trick as soon as they met Chanyeol at school.

Jongin pats his shoulder. “I was wrong when I told you it was going to be too complicated. I think that blocking yourself is more complicated than anything.”

“I don’t know.”

He empties the glass as if he’s trying to find some courage and keeps it in his hands. He opens the door, closes it behind him.

Chanyeol snatches the glass from the young man’s hand and throws it on the floor. “What the hell B? You can’t ignore me for 2 weeks and expect me to do nothing. I don’t understand, why are you acting like this? You’re messing with me!” 

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, his eyes are focused on the broken glass on the floor. 

The tall man steps closer, takes both of the smaller’s hand into his. “Sorry but I hate seeing you drink, you drink too much. Tell me, what’s wrong? Did I do something? You know you can trust me.”

“I can’t be close to you, my life is too complicated,” he replies looking into his eyes. “To be with me you’ll have not to ask questions, I also can’t afford the paparazzi to take pictures of me that’s why we always meet at your house. I can’t be on social media. I have to lay low and you might get hurt if you stay by my side.”

“I usually hate mysteries, but I don’t care I want to be with you,” he says. His gently caresses his cheek. “Don’t worry about the paparazzi we’ll avoid them; social media isn’t a problem either. The school has a signal jammer, we can’t use the internet there. Even so, nobody posts about me because I hate it. And if they do, I’ll sue them.”

Chanyeol words hit Baekhyun straight in the heart. It’s beating so fast that you can almost hear it out loud. His whole body is cold, shaking from the stress and emotion.

“Still, you’ll have to make too many changes and adjustments. Just for one person, just for me.” 

 **Dilemma, dilemma.**  

The giant knows how to get to him. “B, just be my boyfriend,” he abruptly states.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide open. “WHAAAT?”

“Don’t play stupid, you know I have strong feelings for you. I know you feel the same. You don’t have to be afraid; nothing will happen to me. Nothing will happen to you either, I’ll be by your side.”

The young man can’t let his head control his heart anymore. Right now, his heart hurts too much, he needs to make it stop.

Baekhyun’s lips roughly mash against Chanyeol’s. The latter hungrily replies to the kiss whilst he tightly grips his lover’s red hair. It really looks like they’re fighting for power.

All the love and pain they’ve been feeling are finally set free. Their burning bodies are glued together. Blazing heat, intense tension consumes them. Chanyeol attacks aggressively Baekhyun’s neck. A loud moan escapes his mouth. It’s too much pleasure. Chanyeol quickly kisses Baekhyun again.

They’re unable to keep their hands to themselves. Chanyeol’s large hands are now squeezing Baekhyun’s butt whilst his are all over the tall man’s chest.

It’s just the 2 of them, in their own world. Time has stopped.

Baekhyun suddenly breaks the kiss, steps back. “Let’s stop right here, otherwise I won’t be able to control myself…I’ll screw you right here on the pavement,” he says, gasping for breath.

Chanyeol tilts his head, he’s smiling like an idiot. “I guess I have the answer to my question… boyfriend,” he answers, panting. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks are smoking red. “Yes.”

“Just trust me, I’ve told you this a million times. Never run away, talk.”

“I’m sorry, I will. But stop trying to protect me, I may be smaller but I’m tough.” 

“If you say so,” Chanyeol replies, patting his head. “I came here and got more than I initially wanted. Now return to Sehun and Jongin.”

Baekhyun laughs at his order. “Yes, your highness,” he replies as he bows down. 

“I’m serious B, go.” Then he gives him a light peck on the lips. This way Chanyeol is sure he won’t revive the burning fire provoked by their passionate kiss.

The small man scrunches his nose. “Fine, bye.”

He then turns his back and enters the bar. As soon as closes the door, he runs towards Jongin who’s waiting for him.

“I saw you eating each other’s faces, you animals. You smell sex and you haven’t even had sex,” he chuckles.

Spying through the window is definitely one of his bad habits.

The culprit stops in front of him. He starts dancing with ferocity like a mad man. There’s a bright smile on his face. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol gets into his car. He hits the steering wheel multiples times with both of his hands. “Lalalalalala,” he sings.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**8:28 am – Yangcheon district**

The 3 brothers come back from their morning run. It’s a new ritual they have. It allows them to stay fit and spend time together. 

“Well, that was efficient,” Jongin says.

Sehun nods then takes out his water bottle and drinks it in one go.

“Let’s quickly head home to shower or we’ll arrive late to class,” Baekhyun replies. 

Jongin winks at him. “Just say you want to see your boyfriend,” he retorts with a smirk.

Sehun frowns, he’s stunned. “Boyfriend? You’re dating now?” he asks.

Baekhyun nods. “Yes, we’re official.” 

“Damn took you long enough, congratulations.”

The youngest isn’t against at all. He still doesn’t believe that love exists but he’s happy for his brother. He’s mainly glad because finally, Baekhyun takes care of himself.

Also, he changed his mind as soon as he met Chanyeol. Jongin and he became great friends with the famous man. Sehun is convinced that he is great for his brother’s mental health.

They finally arrive at The Hunan Bar. All 3 take a shower, one after the other. In a rush, they quickly eat their breakfast and leave. Soon enough they’re on campus.

They have 20 minutes before class.

“There was no need to rush, we’re not even late,” Sehun complains, pouting like a child.

They’re walking calmly when their attention is suddenly redirected towards a big loud crowd. People are gathered in the inner courtyard of the school. 

Jongin wipes the dirt from his white jeans. “Either there’s a fight, or a new student,” he states.

The crowd slowly splits in half, progressively offering a clear view to the brothers.

“I think, it’s the second reason,” Baekhyun says as he tries to see the new student better.

It is a small man with light brown hair. His hair is cropped on the sides, yet his middle is crown long. His big doe eyes are very attractive, as well as his freckles. 

He’s walking away from the crowd.

Jongin feels shivers down his spine as he recognises his face. He’s so shocked and confused that his stomach hurts. He looks at Baekhyun and Sehun who are just as flabbergasted as him. They nod confirming that he hasn’t gone insane. 

The tall dancer doesn’t think twice, he runs, runs, runs with his long legs. His brothers observe the scene from afar. 

Jongin firmly grabs the new student’s shoulder. “K-Kyungsoo?! I-It’s me Jongin,” he stutters.

Kyungsoo turns around. His face shows no emotions. “Sorry, I don’t know you,” he replies coldly. 

He continues to walk slowly away as if nothing happened.

At the same time, behind him, there’s a very little Jongin, broken into pieces. He’s on his knees, crying.


	6. BIG CONFESSIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies I am back with a new chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the subscriptions and the kudos :)
> 
> Special thank you to @Nanana @aariyuta and @moonlover112 for your interesting comments, love you guys <3
> 
> It's always good to have the readers thoughts and pt of view. It's enriching and it's help me writing. Plus, this story is for you so I'd love to know how you feel about it.
> 
> I mean, if I know that you're happy with the story; I'm happy too :)
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up now. KISSES xxxxxxx

 

**"People might say, do or show something. Don't take everything too literally, dig deeper." - LYBB6**

 

 **Guilt, sorrow and bitterness**. Emotions that are torturing Jongin.

Kyungsoo has been ignoring him for over a week. Each time he tried to talk to him; the latter shooed him away, claiming he didn’t know who he was.

_Lies._

The young man knows that his “I don’t know you” is just an act. He’s sure of it.

Jongin would like to show him how much he’s missed him. Above it all, he’s asking for Kyungsoo’s forgiveness. He keeps trying but it’s impossible, he constantly rejects him.

 _It’s killing me,_ Jongin realises.

He couldn’t blame his ex-boyfriend though; he was the one who broke him first.

As a result, he’s regressing. Every emotion he tried so hard to bury is resurfacing. He’s completely lost, and the bracelet only comforts him a little.

He skips the morning runs, spends all his time locked in the dance room. He dances until his feet bleed; he’s pushing himself too hard.

The only human contact he allows is Lay and his brothers; no one else. Obviously, as he goes to university, he sees people – but he doesn’t talk to them.

You’d expect him to go on with his routine. Yes, sex was his escape, his way of putting aside his feelings for Kyungsoo. Well, not this time.

He doesn’t want it; he doesn’t want to feel any pleasure nor happiness. That’s why, out of all people, he avoids Aaliyah the most.

**Punishing himself is what he wants.**

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**10:30 am - Seoul's National Art College of Hope**

_I hate him, don’t I?_

While Jongin suffers in silence, Kyungsoo’s brain plays with him. He replays the scene in his head. His ex-boyfriend running in his direction whilst he immediately put a blank face.

Since that day, he’s been totally confused. Well he’s not, he’s more in denial than anything else. Kyungsoo is an intelligent man, so he knows he still has feelings for Jongin. He just doesn’t want to admit it.

For 2 years, he really thought he had moved on, that the love he once felt had left his heart forever.

Alas, it isn’t true.

You want to know why? First, he flinched as soon as he spotted Jongin entering the school.

Second, as the dancer is well known among the students, Kyungsoo has heard about Aaliyah already. The consequence? Jealousy runs through his veins.

Third, each time Jongin appears in front of him, his heartbeat increases. He can’t help it.

_What’s happening to me?_

Jongin was right. Kyungsoo lied when he said he didn’t know him... It felt right at first but now it afflicts him a little.  

He isn’t cold-hearted; it’s a persona - just like Sehun. That’s why they were such good friends, they understood each other. Same goes for Baekhyun. The older knew him well, protected him as if he was his own brother. And they laughed; a lot. Actually, Baekhyun was the only one who made him laugh this much.

 _I miss my friends,_ he sadly thinks.

At the moment, they’re not his biggest fan. When they cross path, the brothers scowl at him. He came to a conclusion; Jongin certainly didn’t tell them the true story.

_What a coward._

Kyungsoo is walking through an empty corridor. He just came out of engineering class. He didn’t listen to a single word the teacher said. Jongin was all he could think about - despite himself.

As if his thoughts weren’t enough, he had to meet him today. The dancer is currently walking towards him.

Kyungsoo waits as his heart is pounding. “You again. What do you want? I told you I didn’t know you, stop stalking me,” he states, sighing.

“Liar. You know me, you could never forget about me, even if you wanted to. My kisses, my scent drove you crazy each time we made lo-.”

“IRRELEVANT!” he shouts at him.

It seems that Jongin is trying to get to him using another method. Teasing him won’t work, talking about the past either.

“Please, listen to me. I love you,” Jongin continues.

Kyungsoo baulks at his last sentence. He gulps hard. He slowly lets his emotions get the best of him. “Love?! Don’t say you love me, after you abandoned me!” he yells whilst hitting Jongin’s chest.

The tall man grabs his hands, stares directly into his eyes. “I.Never.Did,” he insists.

Curiously, Kyungsoo can see that he’s telling the truth. Jongin never knew how to lie. He’s about to give in, hear him out when he’s suddenly taken aback.

His attention is now on Jongin’s wrist. He blinks twice. _Am I hallucinating?!_

Kyungsoo is furious. He can’t control himself anymore.

Out of anger, he aggressively rips the bracelet, breaking it. Because of him, Jongin is bleeding. His wrist is full of red oozing bruises.

“WHY ARE YOU WEARING THIS? YOU DON’T DESERVE THIS BRACELET!” he yells raising his right hand. “I HATE YOU!”

What he does after, he regrets it almost immediately. He violently tries to slap him. Luckily, Jongin stops him by grabbing his hands - again.

Kyungsoo isn’t the violent type at all, he never lost his temper before. He’s always collected. Today he’s blinded by rancour.

Jongin lets go of his hands. His eyes are filled with anger. “I just wanted to explain myself and look what happened,” he says, showing him his injured wrist. “You know my life very well and you try to slap me?! How dare you Kyungsoo, how dare you!?"

Kyungsoo’s body is shaking. That’s because deep down, he knows he’s wrong.

However, he doesn’t forget the pain. He lifts his head, looks at Jongin with contempt. The small amount of regret he felt is long gone. His mind is in charge now, not his emotions. “Do I look like I care?”

Jongin is not angry anymore; he is boiling. He takes a step back, takes a deep breath. “Apologise, tell you everything, then start over. That was my plan but forget it,” he says shaking his head.

He takes another step back. “Keep the bracelet, I don’t need it anymore. From now on, I’m the one who doesn’t know you. I’ll stay away from you and you stay far away from me,”

He turns his back and leaves. Kyungsoo noticed that he was angry yet his voice was stable. Most importantly, he looked determined.

The young man opens his left hand, stares at the bracelet for a moment. Different thoughts cross his mind, but he shrugs them off quickly. He puts it in his pocket, then walks to his acting class.

 _I did the right thing,_ he tries to convince himself.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

“Seriously, why do you have to be so clingy?” Sehun asks, annoyed.

He’s in art class, with Park Minsoo. He’s very good looking. Indeed, he has his mother’s piercing ocean blue eyes, double eyelids, a chiselled face, sun-kissed skin like Jongin. He also has a charming sharp nose, plump lips and thick eyebrows.

Minsoo is Korean-Egyptian but he lived in South Korea all his life. He has jet black shiny hair with a fringe up hairstyle.

What people notice the most before his breathtaking eyes, is his height. He’s taller than Sehun with a beautifully toned and muscular body. His features are impressive, but it doesn’t change a thing; Sehun still hates him.

“Because I like you, idiot. You’re smart, talented and your fake coldness attracts me,” Minsoo replies whilst touching his arms softly.

As soon as he feels his touch, Sehun gets goosebumps. “I-I d-don’t like you.”

_Why the fuck am I stuttering?_

Minsoo smiles brightly. “Well well well, at least I have an effect on you.”

_Little shit._

Sehun gets up and sits at the back, next to his friend Iseul. Iseul is an 18-year-old boy from Ilsan. He has dark brown hair, a clean mid-length cut, light brown eyes, thin eyebrows and fair skin. He’s very slim and smaller than Sehun. Iseul is Minsoo’s opposite. Since he arrived, they always had an ambiguous relationship but Sehun doesn’t really care, he’s just flirting.

Iseul winks at him. “What brings you here?”

“You.”

The small man starts stroking his arm softly. This time, Sehun doesn’t feel anything. No goosebumps, nothing.

He glances at Minsoo who’s just a few chairs away. Sehun stares at his veiny arms and his manly hands. In a matter of seconds, the goosebumps are back.

The muscular man is facing them. He looks irritated by what he sees. His jaw is clenched, his fists as well.

 _He’s so jealous_.

Even though he doesn’t know why, Sehun is delighted by Minsoo’s reaction.

Iseul strokes his arm once again. The goosebumps instantly disappear. “Maybe we should go on a date tonight, what do you think?”

He isn’t surprised by his question. “Yes, why not,” Sehun replies with a fake smile.

Minsoo who’s still facing them, suddenly coughs hard.

“Are you okay?” the teacher asks.

“Can I go out for a minute, please?”

_Wow, he’s definitely jealous._

“Go ahead.”

1 hour later, it’s lunchtime. Art class is over. They studied Paul Signac’s unique technique; the pointillism. Everybody was fascinated. Normally, Minsoo comments a lot when it comes to French painters. Today, he remained silent. Somehow, Sehun finds it weird, but he forgets about it quickly.

He meets Suho in the cafeteria. His friend greets him with a big sincere smile. “Sehunie, how are you?”

“Fine and you?”

“Great. Here is your food,” he starts whilst putting 4 lunch boxes on the table. “I’ve prepared some bibimbap for your brothers as well, please give it to them.”

Sehun takes the boxes, leaving 2; one for him the other for Suho. “Yes boss.”

Suho chuckles at his statement. Sehun frowns. He observes him closely. His friend has dusty red hair, thick eyebrows, a pretty nose and plump lips. He’s wearing a navy-blue suit with a white t-shirt and a thin black leather belt. “Why are wearing a suit?”

“I have a general assembly this afternoon… And I’m meeting Nari’s parents tonight.”

“Really? You better prepare a ring.”

Suho’s jaw drops. “Wow, one step at the time.”

“You’re like the perfect boy, you always play by the rules. If you follow the logic you don’t have the choice. I mean, if you meet them, they’ll expect you to propose to her.”

“I’m not ready, I’ll find a solution.”

An evil smile appears on Sehun’s face. “I don’t like this girl so if you need my help to get rid of her, I’m here.”

“Thank you, you’re a good friend,” he answers on an ironic tone.

“I know,” Sehun answers flipping his hair. “Moving on, I have a date tonight with Iseul.”

Suho’s black eyes grow wide. He’s so shocked and disgusted that he can’t eat anymore. “You might not like my girlfriend but at least she isn’t crazy like him. He’s dangerous and extremely possessive. He’s obsessional, he even had problems with the police once. Very bad choice.”

“You only say that because your best friend is Minsoo and you know that he likes me,” the youngest accuses, scoffing at him. Then, he starts eating.

Suho takes his lunch away from him. ”Not at all, what does Minsoo even have to do with this?”

“I kind of accepted the date with Iseul so that Minsoo would leave me alone,” he replies bluntly.

“How childish is that? Now I understand better why Minsoo seemed frustrated and sad earlier. You treat him like your enemy.”

“I don’t have enemies; I hate everyone equally.”

Sehun is supposed to hate Minsoo. Don’t ever forget that he’s stubborn above it all. “Anyways, it’s not my problem. I don’t like him, maybe this way he’ll back off,” he finishes.

“You don’t like Minsoo but you’re going to date a troubled guy just to annoy him? Don’t lie to yourself.”

The young man is now biting his fingernails. Suho’s opinion means a lot to  Sehun. Thus, he has a huge impact on him.

_Fuck. Stop messing with my head._

“Please shut up!” he screams whilst taking back his lunch box from Suho’s hand.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**11:20 pm – Chanyeol’s flat - **Gangnam district****

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been playing the piano for hours in the living room. At the Hunan Bar, Lay is taking care of Sehun and Jongin. Regarding the youngest's daily episodes, Jongin deals with it when Baekhyun isn't there.

He is currently playing **Intro** by  **Black Elk**. It’s one of his favourite tracks.

His boyfriend is astonished by his talent. He’s standing next to him. “B you amaze me; you remind me of my mother.”

As soon as he finishes, Baekhyun turns around and stands up. He’s now facing Chanyeol. “Thank you, your mother? Why?”

Chanyeol’s eyes are sparkling. “I told you she was my father’s agent. Before that, she was a famous pianist. She’s gifted.”

_The presence of the grand Yamaha C7X-PE makes sense now._

“I’d love to meet her and play with her. Even attend to one of her recitals one day.”

“That might be possible soon, she’s divorcing my father. She’ll be able to be a pianist again. I told her everything, I exposed him. Consequences be damned.”

_Boy, that’s courageous of him._

Baekhyun hugs him to show his compassion. He receives a kiss on the forehead in gratitude.

In a matter of seconds, they’re kissing passionately. Chanyeol lifts his lover, sits him on the piano. His large hands grip tightly Baekhyun’s hips, whilst the red-haired sucks vigorously on his lower lip.

He’s so caught up in the moment, that he bites Chanyeol’s lower lip harshly. A loud moan escapes his boyfriend’s mouth. He’s in pain but he doesn’t seem to care. It’s like only Baekhyun matters.

The smaller’s legs are now wrapped around Chanyeol’s muscular waist. He immediately drags him to the nearest bedroom without breaking the kiss, their tongues dancing together.

They soon fall on the bed as their lips collide. Their bodies start to heat up; they’re about to burst at any minute. Chanyeol quickly climbs on top of Baekhyun. He then tries to slide up the older’s long-sleeved t-shirt, when his boyfriend suddenly pushes him back.

“Stop, I can’t do this,” he states whilst he gets up.

Chanyeol sits on the side of the bed. He crosses his arms in incomprehension. “B, what’s going on? What happened to the I’d fuck you right here?”

“I can’t show you my body, it’s horrible,” he replies in a low voice.

Cold shivers run down his spine as usual. He’s pacing around. In addition to that, he’s racking his brain and blaming himself.

Chanyeol expression softens. He stands up, slowly walks towards Baekhyun. “Nonsense.”

“You won’t say the same when I’ll take off my clothes. I have scars everywhere.”

“How come you have scars all over your body?” the youngest asks, tilting his head.

“My father did that. Please don’t ask further questions.”

Chanyeol nods but his anger is extremely visible. He walks again. He’s now a few inches away from him. “Baby.”

_Baby? Hmmm._

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Walk to the mirror,” he orders kindly.

Baekhyun obeys.

“Take off your clothes,” he continues as he walks towards him.

_Pardon?_

The older turns around frowns.

“Don’t be afraid.”

Baekhyun hesitates for a minute. Surprisingly, his self-consciousness fades away, as his boyfriend offers him a reassuring look. He starts to unbuckle his red Off-White long belt, then slides down his black Levi’s trousers.

Chanyeol traces a line down his back, leans towards his ear. “T-shirt and underwear.”

Again, Baekhyun obeys, this time with a little more confidence. He takes off his t-shirt along with his boxers. He’s completely naked just like Chanyeol wanted.

The tall man notices his scars. Baekhyun didn’t lie when he said he had them everywhere. There are a lot on his arms, some on his back and chest. He has a few on his legs.

Chanyeol isn’t horrified like Baekhyun thought he would be. His face doesn’t show disgust; it reflects admiration.

The tall man caresses his red hair gently. “Look at yourself, tell me what you see.”

“Scars, scars, scars. I only see my dull skin and my scars,” Baekhyun replies with a serious look.

“Wrong answer. You’re beautiful, your scars embrace your body perfectly. It’s part of your charm,” Chanyeol states, kissing his shoulder.

His statement progressively convinces Baekhyun. He lifts his head, observes his body whilst his boyfriend kneels.

_Maybe he’s right._

“No matter what I do, keep your eyes locked on the mirror.”

Eager to resume what they started earlier, Chanyeol doesn’t wait for an answer. No teasing, no time loss. He wraps his right hand around Baekhyun’s member, the other grips his thick butt.

He immediately takes his entire cock inside his mouth. It’s long but he doesn’t even gag. The tall man savours it all. He moves his hand, bops his head up and down as Baekhyun strokes his black hair.

The elder’s loud moans can be heard miles away. He tries not to throw his head back. As his boyfriend said, he mustn’t take his eyes off the mirror. His body is glowing, muscles tense. The longer he stares, the more he starts to find that his body is nice.

“F-faster Chanyeol,” he stutters, panting.

The tall man chuckles in satisfaction. He increases his pace which makes Baekhyun go crazy. He doesn’t stroke his hair anymore; he aggressively grips them and pushes Chanyeol head down his member.

_Oh Lord, I’m going to cum._

Chanyeol squeezes his butt tighter and sensually twirls his tongue around the tip. Baekhyun’s cock throbs in pleasure. A few more licks and he releases all over his handsome face. Chanyeol swallows the white cum with a smile on his face. A few moments after, he wipes the rest with some tissue.

He’s still on his knees, both hands on Baekhyun’s thighs. He lifts his head, gives him a seductive look. “You liked it baby?”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose, shows a tired smile. “I loved it.”

Chanyeol gets up, takes a step closer. He caresses his cheek as it has become one of his habits. “Great. Plus, you obeyed, your eyes were set on the mirror the whole time,” he states, proudly. “How do you feel B?”

They’re now both sitting on the edge of the bed, Baekhyun naked, Chanyeol fully dressed. “Maybe my body isn’t that bad after all, I think I’ve never stared at it for so long. Don’t think you can command me though,” he replies, cocking a brow.

A big smirk appears on Chanyeol’s lips. “My job is to make you feel confident; make you love yourself. And for your information, I command you. I do, judging by how much of a moaning mess you were.”

Baekhyun’s expression changes immediately. “Your first sentence made me smile, it was a good start.” He drops a light kiss on his lover’s plump lips. “But you don’t control me.”

After this daring sentence, he crawls on the bed and rests his back on the leather headboard. He covers his body with the black silk sheets. “Strip for me,” he says whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

His tone of voice is so tempting yet Chanyeol tries to resist. Baekhyun knows how much he hates losing. “Not happening B.”

The small one tilts his head. “Fine, I’ll take a nap then.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it,” he surrenders.

_Well, that was easier than expected._

“Just because it’s you.”

The older smiles internally at his answer. Chanyeol gets off the bed. His eyes are locked with Baekhyun’s.

He slowly takes off his white t-shirt revealing his toned body. He has muscular arms, broad shoulders and killer abs.

_Okay, the fitness room isn’t there for nothing._

Baekhyun feels his body burn at the sight. His curiosity is aroused. He can’t wait to see the rest of his boyfriend body. Impatient, he slowly strokes his cock under the sheets.

Chanyeol takes ages to unzip his blue jeans. ”Don’t tease, I know you’re doing it on purpose. Just take everything off already,” he orders.

One minute he’s half-dressed, the other totally naked. Baekhyun stares at his thin legs and his cock. It’s long and thick; he couldn’t be more enchanted.

“Touch yourself.”

Chanyeol giggles. “Eager are we?”

“Very.”

As the younger begins to stroke his dangling member, his lover continues to stroke his. Fast this time and for Chanyeol to see. His excitement is at its highest. His body is still sweating, and his mouth is wide open. Baekhyun is literally drooling over him.

Chanyeol notices and smiles. He’s totally relaxed. Even though he’s in a vulnerable position, it seems that he’s enjoying the moment. His deep and loud moans fill the tense atmosphere.

They’re not even making love yet, but what they feel surpasses that. Both can captivate and pleasure the other, connect with the other, without any physical contact. It’s pure euphoria.

The lovers stroke their members so fast that they almost reach their orgasm. They’re gazing in each other’s faces without looking away.

“Oh m-my god,” Chanyeol grunts whilst he cums on the floor.

Baekhyun who saw it all, can’t hold it back anymore. He releases his load on his stomach as he screams.

They’re both breathless.

The smaller takes some tissues to clean up, Chanyeol too. They’re still away from each other.

“Waw baby I didn’t even know that it was possible to feel this way. Let’s continue, shall we?” Chanyeol asks his hand over his chest.

Out of the blue, Baekhyun covers his body with the sheets. As he sneaky self, he lays on the side, sinks into the bed.

“You want to have sex now, don’t you? Well, I don’t know if you deserve it,” he states in a low voice.

The tall man sighs in exasperation. “Of course I deserve it! Stop cockblocking me!” he yells.

Baekhyun’s eyes are closed. He flashes a cocky visible smile. “You said you were the one in control? Well, nope I don’t think so.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

“Goodnight Chanyeollie.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**2:07 pm – Lava Café – Gangnam district**

Baekhyun is waiting for Minseok at a table, on the terrace. He already ordered 2 iced-americano. To pass the time, he decides to leaf through the W Magazine issue he brought with him.

His morning was disturbing. He went for a run around 8 am with Sehun. Jongin was absent again. They are worried about their brother. As he’s the most sensitive of them, he might get out of control real soon.

As if it wasn’t enough when Baekhyun woke up Chanyeol ignored him. He prepared for his classes without speaking to him. He only said goodbye. The young man is pretty sure his lover is still upset.

Baekhyun feels responsible. He takes out his phone and sends him a message, hoping for an answer.

“ _Chanyeollie? Are you angry?”_

To his greatest surprise, his boyfriend answers rather quickly. “ _A little..._ ”

“ _Do you hate me?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Sorry, I feel bad, but you asked for it_.”

“ _Really B? I can’t believe you._ ”

_“I needed to show you I wasn’t powerless.”_

_“I know that you’re strong.”_

_“Good.”_

_“But don’t worry I’m strong too.”_

Baekhyun laughs nervously at his message. “ _What do you mean?”_

_“Test me again and you’ll see BABY.”_

_“You’re always in a competition, huh?”_

_“I am.”_

Just as he receives this new text, Minseok arrives. He’s smiling cutely. Baekhyun finds it unbelievable that he’s 23 years old; he looks so young.

Minseok is this kind of irresistible man with a lot of charm. He’s not just cute he’s sexy.

He has a thin nose, small rosy lips. He also has glowing dark grey eyes – wondrous. His hair is wet, black and separated in half. On top of that, a lock of hair falls on his eyes.

“Hi, friend!” he says, waving at Baekhyun. He takes a sit in front of him.

“I missed you, how are you?” he asks with a welcoming smile.

“Missed you too. Actually, not fine. Law and acting classe were terribly boring. Plus, Chen is annoying me.”

Baekhyun chuckles wryly. “Why am I not surprised?”

Minseok stands up and hits his shoulder. “Stop it, don’t be like this. Although, I know you don’t like him and there’s a valid reason for that.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him. He just gets on my nerves. I mean, he’s picking on me for no reason,” the youngest replies, smiling in embarrassment.

The waitress arrives with the drinks, puts them down on the table. “Thank you,” Baekhyun says.

“About that, he’s not a bad person Baek. He isn’t normally mean. He’s just tormented by his ex.”

“His ex? Looks like everybody has problems with exes.”

The older tries to explain the story briefly. “It’s been a year we’re dating. Before me, he had a boyfriend called Dongmin. He was with us at school and he left. I don’t really know what he did to him, but it broke his heart.”

Baekhyun sips on his drink, listens carefully to his friend’s words. He’s suddenly startled by his following sentence. “Not only you look like him, but you also talk, behave like him. That’s why he hates you so much.”

“I’m not him though. I really don’t understand. He’s making a sort of transfer or something?”

“I think so,” Minseok answers, looking down on the table.

The young man takes his hand. “You must be stressed out by his behaviour.”

Minseok nods; he’s so desperate. “Indeed, it has a huge impact on us. He’s usually so loving, caring and kind. Now he’s more focused on ruining you because you remind him of Dongmin. That’s just awful, he even fights with me because I’m friends with you.”

“That’s insane! He can’t tell you what to do.”

“Exactly. Maybe I have too much compassion and love for him. But I won’t let him down,” he replies, sighing.

“I understand. I’d do everything for Chanyeol.”

“Yeah. It’s a problem anyway. He might still love Dongmin, look at how he reacts!” Minseok replies with teary eyes.

Baekhyun slicks his hair back, squeezes Minseok’s hand. “Don’t think too much. Try to help him, bring him to a doctor if necessary and see how it goes.”

His face lightens up a little. “You’re right, I’ll follow your advice.”

 As he’s still sipping on his iced-americano, Minseok spots Kyungsoo who’s entering the café alone. The entrance is quite far so he needs to yell. “Kyungsoo-ah! Come here!”

The small man smiles at him, walks towards them. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what’s happening. “You know him?”

“I tutor him for acting classes. He’s new, he needs to catch up on some techniques and lessons. How do you know him?”

Baekhyun fists are clenched. “Let’s just say he’s an old friend of mine and not a friend anymore.”

Minseok is completely puzzled. He observes an angry Baekhyun who’s walking towards Kyungsoo at a fast pace. He abruptly stops in front of him. They’re too far for him to hear their conversation.

“Hello, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo states. He’s happy to see his old friend but judging by Baekhyun’s death stare, the pleasure isn’t shared. The small man knows that he still resents him because of Jongin.

“Do Kyungsoo, it’s been 2 years. I would ask you how you’re doing but you’ve hurt my brother – again.”

Kyungsoo gulps hard in frustration. “I didn’t do anything alright?!”

It takes a superhuman effort for Baekhyun not to explode. He would never lay a finger on him, never. But if he could, he would rip his head off.

As he’s about to burst, his glare intensifies. “You’re joking, right?!"

Kyungsoo can’t bear with this situation. Sehun and Baekhyun hate him whilst he’s innocent. “Baek, I didn’t do anything. Jongin lied to you, you should talk to him instead of blaming me.”

At this point, the taller man is disoriented. He takes a deep breath. “What?!”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**2:30 pm – The Hunan Bar – Sinchon district**

Jongin didn’t go to school today. Luckily, nobody’s home to scold him.

Actually, he was so angry that he would’ve been too distracted to be efficient. Missing dance class was a nightmare for him but the whole Kyungsoo situation was worse.

By sending him away yesterday, he took a big decision; to wipe his ex out of his life. As actions speak louder than words, Jongin is ready to have some fun.

It means his routine is back. Fortunately, we’re in **Week B.** He immediately dials Aaliyah number, several times – no reply.

He kind of missed her. It’s been 2 weeks since their last talk and she’s the only girl he wants to be with right now.

He tries again; still no answer. No need to tell that it makes Jongin even angrier.

He puts some white trousers on, black classy shoes as well as a black silk shirt. He gets down the stairs, grabs a bottle of champagne from behind the bar counter.

This is typical of Baekhyun.

Out of remorse, Jongin puts the bottle down on the first table he sees. He isn’t even used to drink yet. The only time he drank was when he poured himself a glass of wine, to taste.

Instead of drinking, he decides to go out. He opens the door, closes it behind him and starts to walk.

He’s still furious. He quickly arrives down the road when he spots a girl with blond curly hair. She is on the other side of the road with a boy. They’re promenading peacefully arm in arm and smiling.

“Aaliyah!!” Jongin yells on the top of his lungs. 

Aaliyah turns around. She immediately smiles waves back at him. Jongin who isn’t laughing at all frowns. He motions to Aaliyah to come over with his index finger.

“Jiho, I’m sorry but I have to go,” she apologises.

The guy is clearly irritated. “Aaliyah, you always go back to him.”

Aaliyah sees that Jongin is getting impatient. “And what’s your bloody problem with that? I always do, so what!” she finishes, upset.

Then, she runs to Jongin with a bright smile. “Hello love, how are you? It’s been a long time.”

As expected, the dancer’s face is tense. “Not good, let’s go!” he screams whilst griping her arm. She’s shocked; he’s holding her strongly but not enough to hurt her.

In 2 minutes, they reach The Hunan Bar. Jongin lets go of her hand. “You were with that stupid Jiho? That’s why you didn’t pick up my calls?”

“Calm down Jongin, please,” she kindly asks.

“Answer the question, Aaliyah.”

“I was with him and didn’t see my phone. You ignored me and my calls me for more than a week. Even in class, you refused to talk to me. You have no right to be angry or jealous!” 

Jongin ignores her comment. He knows she’s right. “Are you fucking him?”

Aaliyah scoffs at him. “I am. You ignored me and I was bored. He fucks me so good that just to think about it, arouse me,” she provokes him. Funny thing is Jiho means nothing to her, he’s just a fuck buddy.

She smirks knowing well which reaction she’ll get. Just as she thought, Jongin jugular vein pops out. He comes closer, cups her cheeks with one hand. “Repeat that and see what happens baby girl.”

Aaliyah isn’t scared at all, Jongin would never harm her. She stares into his eyes and slowly licks her lips as she replies. “He fucks me so good Jongin; I wish you could see that.”

Suddenly, he picks her up and carries her on his shoulder. He takes the Champagne bottle before heading towards the dance room.

“I’ll show you who’s the boss here,” he growls. He then puts her down. “Go near the table, take the bottle with you,” he orders.

Aaliyah obeys with a big smile on her face. She quickly runs. “Okay love, what do I do now?” she asks, excited.

“Take off your clothes, sit on the table.”

She takes off her light blue dress, slides down her white lingerie. Jongin comes closer and sits on the floor. “Good girl. Open the bottle.”

The young man crosses his thin legs. He puts his hands on the floor; each on a side and focuses on her. She opens the bottle and already guesses what he’s going to ask.

To anticipate she directly pours the content on her naked body. She drinks down the rest in one go.

Jongin is still angry but proud of her. “Open your legs.”

He takes off his clothes, walks towards Aaliyah. First, he attacks her lips aggressively, slides his tongue in. Then, he sucks on her neck down to her collarbone, leaving blue hickeys on her brown skin.

Whilst Aaliyah gasps for breath, Jongin places his head between her breasts. He sticks out his tongue and traces a straight line down to her belly button. It makes him lick the remaining champagne on her body. She tries to grip his hair, but he doesn’t let her. “No touching baby.”

He quickly reaches her clit. He directly eats her out whilst pinching her nipples hard. A loud moan escapes her lips as she gracefully arches her back.

Suddenly, a huge heat wave invades Aaliyah’s body. “Ahh fuck! Yes!” she yells, panting.

Lust is everywhere, their make-out session is intense. Her moans are more than enough to turn Jongin on. He continues to eat her out until she cums on his face. Without hesitating, he licks her again and swallows everything. Cyprine and champagne are running down his throat. Jongin finds it absolutely delicious. 

He grabs her by the waist and turns her around. Her face is now on the table, legs still wide open for Jongin. He spanks her butt without warning. A sound echoes throughout the room. “We’ll see if you still want to fuck him after that.”

“I’ll make you forget about him,” he grunts as he spanks her once again, harder this time.

Aaliyah laughs heartily. “Show me how jealous and angry you are.”

Jongin pins her down, spreads her legs wider. He places his tip at her entrance and slams his cock in. He thrusts without letting her adjust to his length. He doesn’t play around; he fucks her fast and rough just as she loves it.

“Fuck you’re so wet baby,” he shouts. One hand is on her back, the other one on her big butt. He is spanking her hard as he ruthlessly pounds into her.

“R-right there J-jongin, yeeesss!” Aaliyah screams in pain and bliss.

Jongin is so close that he moans extremely loud. He thanks God that the house is empty, and that the doors are locked. Otherwise, everybody would’ve heard them yelling.

Fucking her is a delight. Jongin thinks she’s special; nothing like the others. The sensations, emotions he experiences with her are unique.

Today is their best performance. Maybe because they both know that angry sex is the best. Also, it’s well known; dancers are incredibly good in bed.

Jongin thrusts become sloppier as Aaliyah releases for the second time. “Oh my god!”

Her legs are shaking – a lot. Still, she moves her hips in circles as Jongin kisses her back. Not long after, Jongin pulls away and cums all over her butt.

He’s exhausted. He, however, finds the strength to grab one of his towels, near the speakers. He cleans both of them before throwing it back to its original location.

They’re still on the transparent table, Aaliyah sat between Jongin legs. Her hands caress Jongin’s inner thighs, her head is on his chest.

Jongin’s back rests on the wall. He softly slaps her pussy. “Don’t talk to him again, understood?”

Aaliyah chuckles. “Aye-aye captain, no more sex with Han Jiho.”

“Good girl,” he replies whilst he gently rubs her clit.

They giggle as they kiss each other’s lips. “What about the other boys and girls we still fuck?” Aaliyah asks.

“We’ll deal with that later,” Jongin replies bluntly.

“Fine. Tell me, love, why were you ignoring me?”

Jongin’s fingers play with Aaliyah’s nipples. “Because of Kyungsoo. I was so sad that I didn’t want to talk. Yesterday he even ripped my bracelet and now I have open wounds.”

Aaliyah knows about Kyungsoo and lots of things. Jongin said he was a calm man, so she is highly surprised by his sudden violence. “What a moron!”

“I’ve decided to stop running after him. But it’s kind of my fault.”

“How is this your fault babe?” the young woman asks, staring into his eyes.

“He had no right to be violent, but I understand why he hates me. 2 years ago, I left him hanging at the airport.”

Aaliyah stretches her back, sits on his lap. “Seriously? Why?”

“Remember my father was crazy? Once, Kyungsoo came over wearing the same bracelet that I have. It was the symbol of our love. Father immediately noticed. He carefully waited for Kyungsoo to leave and as always, he bit the hell out of me. This time he wanted answers. He also wanted me to suffer more than usual. My father never allowed happiness. He went so far that day. I couldn’t bear the pain and I was a bad liar. So, I told him Kyungsoo was my boyfriend which made it worse. “

She takes his hands and intertwines their fingers. “I’m sorry love, I really am. He must have seen some kind of strong connection between you two. A bracelet isn’t enough, friends offer bracelets as well." 

“Probably. Anyway, don’t tell this to anyone but we planned on escaping after this.”

“For real?!!”

“I wanted to escape with him. He was leaving to Japan anyways, for acting classes and I thought I could go with him.,” he states.

A big knot forms in his stomach as he continues. “I felt terrible, but **I was prepared to leave my brothers behind**. I was decided. When I reached the door, my father saw me and stopped me. Kyungsoo was already waiting for me at the airport and I never came. My father pulled me by the hair, locked me in the basement for a week. I had no phone, nothing. This bastard wanted to punish me for trying to escape, he wanted me to forget about Kyungsoo. That’s why he thinks I abandoned him.”

Anybody would be shocked, sad and furious by this revelation. Aaliyah is no different; she isn’t able to talk. The only thing she does is hug Jongin tightly whilst she processes the information.

A single tear falls on Jongin’s cheek. “My brothers knew I was down there, but I never told them why. It’s a secret I’ve been keeping for myself. Imagine their reaction; I tried to leave without them. **They love me but they’d never forgive me, I know that.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : STREAM CHEN'S ALBUM HAHAHHAHAAA
> 
> Please forgive me for the mistakes. My bloody brain malfunctions at night and I always write at that time.
> 
> I'll make sure to correct them
> 
> THANKS FOR READING


	7. TRUST ISSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies,
> 
> Here is a list of songs you could listen to while reading this chapter. They are the ones I used to write part by part, in this order :)
> 
> Gaze - Moux  
> Back To Life - Zayn  
> Broken - Lund  
> Bitches Rule - Yeseo  
> Hand - Chanyeol  
> 2 Cigarettes - Jack & Jack  
> Desperado - Rihanna
> 
> Thank you very much for reading :) Kisses xxxx

**“To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.” – George MacDonald**

 

**10:00 pm – The Hunan Bar – Sinchon district**

Thursday is supposed to be a normal night for Lay. He is working at the bar, as always. Except that today the place is way too noisy.

A bar is filled with people who talk and laugh loudly, so logically you’d expect Lay to be used to it. Yet, deafening screams coming from upstairs can be heard downstairs.

“KIM JONGIN!”

It’s been more than 20 minutes that Sehun and Baekhyun are trying to get the truth out of Jongin. They started kindly but his silence got them stressed and impatient.

“KIM JONGIN!” Baekhyun yells again.

“Just answer him!” Sehun insists.

Jongin is standing by the closed door whilst his brothers are on the other side of the room. Their arms are crossed, their lips pursed. Baekhyun tries again. “Kim Jongin, for the last time what did Kyungsoo meant by “ _Jongin lied to you_ ”? I wanted to believe you, but your silence proves he’s right.”

“I’ll tell you; I’m just scared. Promise not to get angry first,” the dancer states in a low tone.

“I’M ALREADY ANGRY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!”

Sehun takes a deep breath. _Jongin you have a brain just use it;_ he tells himself.

 “SIT!” Baekhyun orders, pointing at the bed.

Jongin gulps hard, obeys and sits right away. “Please stop shouting,” he pleads.

Baekhyun sits on the bed, in front of Jongin. “I’ll stop shouting, but you need to talk. There’s a confrontation going on here, this isn’t a discussion.”

Sehun leans on the wall waiting for Jongin’s explanation. Baekhyun is already dealing with this so he doesn’t want to add more to this dramatic situation. That doesn’t mean he isn’t angry too.

“Come on, I’m waiting,” the older states, glaring at him.

Jongin looks down, twirls his non-existent bracelet on his wounded wrist. “You know I love both of you right? I’d never do anything to hurt you on purpose but Kyungsoo is right, I lied to you...”

Baekhyun sighs. “Elaborate.”

“Remember 2 years ago when father locked me in the basement and I never told you why? I got beaten because I tried to escape.”

Baekhyun eyes grow in shock. Sehun walks, sits next to Jongin and shakes him aggressively. Apparently, remaining calm isn’t an option anymore. “What the fuck! Escape!”

“LANGUAGE!” the older yells.

“Ah! It hurts, let go!”

“Fucking answer me!” Sehun snaps, still shaking him.

“LET HIM GO!”

The youngest is reluctant but obeys anyway.

Jongin turns instantly pale as he continues. “Yes escape, Kyungsoo had to move to Japan. I was tired of father’s hatred and violence... So, I planned to escape with him, he didn’t tell you so that nobody could find us, but father caught me first. That’s why Kyungsoo hates me; he thinks I abandoned him.”

Sehun is lost for words. “W-what?”

They start to bombard him with further questions. Both of their voices resound in Jongin’s head.

Baekhyun starts. “We all wanted to escape this house, we all got beaten. I even planned an escape for the 3 of us to be free. Why didn’t you tell us? Why did you lie?”

“If father didn’t catch you that day, you would’ve left us forever?!”

“Nini, we promised to tell each other everything, to stick togeth-“

Sehun can’t contain himself anymore. He’s yelling in his brother’s ear. “How could you betray us!”

Jongin bursts into tears touches his wrist again. “I-I beg you, s-stop yell-“

“SHUT UP! YOU WERE GOING TO ABANDON US TO OUR FATE.”

“S-stop it, please,” Jongin implores whilst crying even more.

“HOW SELFISH ARE YOU?!”

“Sehun he’s crying, stop it!” Baekhyun warns, removing Sehun from the bed.

Jongin takes this opportunity to storm out the bedroom. He heads downstairs, legs shaking. Lay and the customers are speechless.

Soon he’s alone, in the street. He’s alone, running barefoot in the dark.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

After one hour spent looking for Jongin, the brothers went about their own business.

Thankfully, Aaliyah has sent a message explaining that he was with her. She said he arrived crying, feet bleeding. She treated him, showered him, fed him and dressed him. 

Jongin is in good hands.

Still, Baekhyun is rehashing the past events. He can’t wait to apologise to his brother for yelling, even though he doesn’t understand his actions.

Didn’t Jongin trust them enough to talk to them? Now Baekhyun is the one that loses his faith in him. 

And Sehun. Why is he so out of control? Did Baekhyun underestimate his father’s impact on him?

Baekhyun’s family is his top priority, it has always been and will always be.

Yet, he’s starting to doubt that it’s the same for his brothers. Jongin tried to escape without them, Sehun is becoming violent. The youngest was ready to curse Jongin for betraying them and this definitely isn’t how a loving brother should act.

As Chanyeol said, there are events humans can’t predict nor control.

It is true and it doesn’t help. Right now, Baekhyun needs his boyfriend. He needs him, his arms and his wise words to be okay.

Luckily, he can visit him faster than usual, thanks to Lay. Lay is always willing to help and share. Thus, he illegally managed to get the brothers new driving licenses and lend them one of his cars.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**01:08 am – Sinchon district**

If Jongin thought that this evening couldn’t go worse, he was completely wrong.

After the fight with his brothers, he ran to Aaliyah’s home. There he was safe, she was safe - but not anymore.

Kyungsoo is coming back from the bar where he met Chen and Minseok. He’s walking towards his home with his umbrella over his head. The rain is pouring so hard that the young man’s vision is blurry. However, his hearing works perfectly well.

“Baby, please answer me!” he hears yelling.

He rushes towards the eerie sound and stops brutally. At first, he doesn’t see correctly but as soon as he puts his glasses on, his eyes grow in fear.

_Jongin._

Kyungsoo quickly hides behind the wall as he observes the scene.

He’s shouting whilst crying. His face is badly bruised, his grey clothes are soaked and covered in blood. Blood that isn’t his.

_What on Earth happened here?_

Kyungsoo glances at the body lying, on the pavement, next to his ex-boyfriend. It’s Aaliyah. Her eyes are shut, hair all over the place. Her pretty short white dress is ripped and isn’t white anymore.

Instead of panicking, he takes his phone out, dials the police’s emergency number. He’s about to press call when he suddenly remembers something. He’s heard students at school calling them Lee instead of their respective last names. It may seem insignificant but with the brothers, every detail counts. So, Kyungsoo knows something is off.

He takes a look at them, careful not to get noticed. His heart tells him to run to them and help but his mind says otherwise.

 _Do Kyungsoo don’t forget he abandoned you,_ it keeps repeating.

He’s not crazy, he obviously has to help them. Thus, he compromises with his mind and decides to contact somebody else as he walks away from the terror.

 _Please, pick up,_ he begs.

His prayer gets answered after two rings.

“ _Kyungsoo, hi!”_

_“Minseok?”_

_“Yes?”_

“We have a problem. _Jongin and Aaliyah are on the pavement, under the rain and covered in blood_ ,” he explains with a shaky voice.

_“W-what?! Where are you? I’ll call an ambulance.”_

_“No, no, no! Please call Baekhyun.”_

_“Hmm…Okay! Where are you?”_

_“At **The Paradise** , the night club in Sinchon district,”_he informs him, eyes watery.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**12:42 am – Chanyeol’s flat – Gangnam district**

Time flies when they are together. The more moments they share at Chanyeol’s the more they grow closer.

They play the piano, video games, laugh, do sports, talk. Well, they don’t discuss everything, some subjects being highly sensitive. Which ones? Chanyeol doesn’t know exactly. For example, Baekhyun said that he got his scars from his father and didn’t give any details. He knows he was wrong when he said that a father could never hurt his child, but he never imagined that.

All the time, Chanyeol gets rejected whenever his lover feels like he can’t talk about this or another topic. It’s as if he doesn’t love him enough to confide in him.

Saying that Chanyeol places a blind faith into Baekhyun would be utterly exaggerated. Every day, he brushes his logic away, his fundamental values too, for him.

He continuously contains himself.

Unconsciously, he keeps every event in his mind. He doesn’t know it yet but the love in his heart is progressively overwhelmed by resentment.

Despite this, the lovers’ relationship is still sincere and beautiful. It is almost magical. The tall man loves Baekhyun from the bottom of his heart. For that reason, he chose to ignore the voices in his head that are telling him to run away.

Let’s see how long it lasts.

Baekhyun is in the living room, resting on the sofa whilst Chanyeol is in the kitchen cooking.

Suddenly his phone vibrates in his hand.“ _B, hello?”_

“ _Seriously, you’re calling me when we’re in the same house?_ ”

_“I have a huge flat, how do you expect us to communicate?”_

_“I don’t know, that’s just weird. Tell me, why are you calling me?”_

_“I’m done with the food. What do you want to drink?”_

Baekhyun chuckles. _“Vodka please.”_

Chanyeol immediately hangs up the phone. He comes back in the living room with lasagne and water. Baekhyun frowns; his vodka is missing.

“B,” the tall man starts as he puts down the tray on the table. He then grabs a glass of water, gives it to his boyfriend. “I already told you I hate seeing you drink; water is the best. Stop drinking.”

Baekhyun sighs puts the drink back on the table. “I like alcohol and I drink moderately. I’m not an alcoholic, so leave me alone,” he says, annoyed.

Chanyeol clears his throat, squats down in front of him. He lifts his chin with his index finger, stares deep into his eyes. “I don’t want to see you drink alcohol. All I want is for you to be healthy inside and out. I’ll make sure you stop drinking. Plus, your brothers are my eyes and ears when I’m not with you. Jongin told me about the bottles you keep. Baby stop it, not for me but yourself understood?”

Chanyeol always manages to reason with him. He has the right words, right pieces of advice. The way he uses nicknames appeases Baekhyun’s heart in a blink of an eye. “I will try my best,” he replies, pecking his lips.

“Great,” he giggles.

Still squatting, Chanyeol turns around and grabs the plate. “Let me feed you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as Chanyeol puts the fork in his mouth. “I’m not a baby,” he pouts, mouth full of lasagne.

“Yes, you are a baby and a cute one,” Chanyeol smiles brightly.

The stubborn one stands up, doesn’t even answer. He takes the last bite from Chanyeol’s fork, then heads to the bathroom with his bag.

By the time he comes back, Chanyeol has already finished the entire plate. He is laying nonchalantly on the sofa, waiting for his diva.

“I’m back.”

Baekhyun isn’t wearing the same clothes. He changes several times a day when he can. As appearances are extremely important to him, being pretty is a must for the young man.

With him, it’s Seoul’s Fashion Week every day.

His Dior red silk shirt loosely hugs his upper body. The left part is tucked in his black Tommy Hilfiger jeans. The other side of the shirt is proudly laying on Baekhyun’s thick thigh. 3 buttons are open, exposing his glowing chest.

Chanyeol is fascinated, he’s grateful that they’re inside his flat. Otherwise, he would have turned other boys’ and girls’ heads.

As he feels a bulge growing in his pants, the tall man observes his boyfriend from his seat.

A thin black choker highlights Baekhyun’s neck. It has a huge silver ring hanging at the front. The tall man blinks twice.

In addition to that, his make-up is flawless tonight. His foundation is perfectly done, his glossy lips are more tempting than ever. The best part is his sparkling eyes; they’re breathtaking. His red eye shadow suits his hair and shirt beautifully.

A minute ago, he was cute, now he’s a hot mess. This man’s duality is honestly disturbing Chanyeol’s inner peace.

“Are you trying to provoke me?” Chanyeol asks, walking towards him.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose as he stops in front of him. “Always.”

“God, you’re a beautiful piece of art,” Chanyeol praises, caressing his cheek.

Baekhyun’s slender fingers reach down, palms his raging boner. He gives it a light squeeze as he brushes his lover’s cheek. His lips find his ear. “Thank you, babe,” he seductively whispers.

It’s a simple sentence but just to hear it, Chanyeol gets chills everywhere. He tilts his head, aroused. “Mmmh stop it.”

The older persists and slowly licks his ear lobe. He unzips his boyfriend’s trousers, slides his thin hand in his underwear. He immediately pumps Chanyeol’s cock as a loud groan escapes the latter’s lips.

Desire fills Baekhyun’s heart as dirty thoughts cross his mind. He gladly succumbs to the temptation. “Fuck me.”

His requests make Chanyeol snap out of his trance. He takes a step back, turns Baekhyun around. The pretty boy’s body presses against the wall, his hands being his unique support.

“Oh! Now you want me to fuck you?”

“Consider it a gift for yesterday.”

The truth is, Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol’s words “I  _am strong too”._ Although he planned things differently, it piqued his interest. So, he decided to dress and act this provocative.

He wanted to experience his boyfriend’s full power. And he isn’t going to regret it.

Suddenly, Chanyeol roughly pulls Baekhyun’s jeans down along with his boxers. He’s defenceless, butt proudly exposed. Without hesitation, he spanks it hard multiples time, earning screams in return. “A-ahhh!”

Baekhyun who’s lost in the maze of bliss, smirks more and more after each slap. He moves his butt in a circular motion, definitely ready for more.

Whilst still spanking him, Chanyeol’s eyes roam around the living room in search of lube. When he quickly realises that it’s in his bedroom, an idea comes to his mind. “Spread your legs,” he demands with his deep voice.

Thrilled, Baekhyun immediately spreads his legs wide and arches his back a little. His hands are still supporting him, his right cheek pressed against the cold wall.

A satisfied grin appears on Chanyeol’s face. He licks his lips as he spanks his lover’s red plush butt cheeks, one last time. Then, he kneels down and thoroughly spits on his pretty pink hole.

“P-please Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whimpers, impatient. “M-more.”

His smirk disappears as Chanyeol stands up and vigorously inserts two fingers in one go. It’s already too much for Baekhyun.

“Oh my God!” he yells in both pain and pleasure.

“Does that feel good baby?” he whispers into his ear. There’s a teasing tilt to his voice. “Told you I was strong,” he thrusts his big fingers in and out his hole, at a very fast pace.

Baekhyun can’t even answer, he’s panting. His cock is twitching, his fists strongly hit the wall as he cries out. He didn’t expect his boyfriend to be this good with just his fingers.

Chanyeol doesn’t stop there, he adds another finger. This time he makes sure to caress his walls, thrusting deep without truly pulling out.

There’s an unbearable tension spreading in Baekhyun’s body. The big fingers, the whispers and Chanyeol biting his neck? It’s definitely too much. “I c-can’t hold it b-back,” he stutters as his white sperm splashes on the cream wall.

Chanyeol takes his fingers out, smiling. Baekhyun turns around, takes his jeans completely off whilst he marvels at his handsome boyfriend. Chanyeol strips naked and stares into his eyes. His gaze is intense. As if he was hungry, the tall man licks his three fingers, literally engulfing them.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide open, he licks his rosy lips and tilts his head. “Jesus Christ.”

When he’s done, Chanyeol pulls him by the choker’s ring. “Come here,” he orders.

Baekhyun’s body is immediately attracted to his. They kiss lustfully as the older rubs his dripping cock against his lover’s. His action causes Chanyeol’s heart to skip a beat.

He breaks the kiss, grabs him by the ring again. “This time you won’t escape,” he cockily states.

Then, he drags Baekhyun by the choker to his bedroom. He lets him go and funnily says. “Please Mister _Lee_ Baekhyun, take off your shirt and keep the necklace on. Mister Park Chanyeol would be utterly satisfied if you could obey him.”

Hearing Lee instead of Byun triggers him but he quickly brushes it off. He clears his throat and takes his shirt off, throws it on the other side of the room. Chanyeol’s effect on him is amazing, Baekhyun isn’t afraid of showing his body anymore. At least, not to him.

He’s now naked, cock hard, skin glowing. “You’re the most beautiful man in this world,” Chanyeol sincerely states. Baekhyun knows he praises him for two reasons; to enhance his confidence and for him to realise that his boyfriend appreciates him for who he is.

Baekhyun bows down, smiles. “Thank you, your highness,” he replies with seductive eyes. Then, he climbs on the bed, lays on the silk sheets. He opens his legs, waiting for his lover to come.

He’s naturally sexy but him being naked with a choker and make-up on, makes it worse for Chanyeol.

He takes the lube first, spreads it all over his big cock. Then, he climbs on the bed, puts his lover’s thick legs on his broad shoulders. He gives a quick lick on Baekhyun’s length, before kissing him passionately.

Baekhyun wants to test his strength once again. Let’s say he’s thirsty for his monster cock. “Fuck me now.”

His sudden request echoes like a mantra in Chanyeol’s mind. Without warning, he inserts his long member in Baekhyun’s prepared hole. He thrust in him fast as his plump lips move to his collarbones.

“P-lease babe, f-faster!” Baekhyun breathes out, nails digging in Chanyeol’s back. Later on, he’ll have wounds, that’s for sure.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Chanyeol kindly reassures as he sucks on his nipples. Then, he slams his cock hard and deep into Baekhyun.

He doesn’t stop ramming into him, continuously hitting his prostate. He roughly grabs Baekhyun by the choker’s ring, almost making him choke. “You’re so tight and wet for me,” he starts. “You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous,” he finishes, devouring his lips.

They’re fucking on the silk sheets, bodies burning in desire. It’s a swimming pool of passion. Love and lust perfectly mixed.

Baekhyun’s body trembles under Chanyeol’s as the tall man is lost into his eyes.

The pleasure is so extreme, that big white spots badly trouble the smaller’s eye-sight. He decides to close his eyes to make it go away.

It’s the best idea he had as he sinks into a whole new experience. Darkness and ecstasy surround him. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust is intensified. “Yes, yes, fuck yes...” he screams.

He hangs onto Chanyeol’s chest as if his life depends on it, leaving visible scratches. The muscular man winces but Baekhyun doesn’t stop. “Give me your pain if necessary, I got you, baby,” Chanyeol instructs him.

Again, Baekhyun feels a growing tension in his body. Chanyeol sees that his lover is about to reach his orgasm. He observes his weak sweaty body, his face. The sensual facial expressions he makes, not even on purpose, arouse Chanyeol too much. He’s about to release too.

Their two bodies are moving at the same pace, gracefully synchronised. One thing is certain; making love to each other send them to cloud 9.

Whilst Chanyeol pounds into him, hitting his prostate, Baekhyun releases on his stomach. Right after, Chanyeol yelps as he cums into his hole.

“W-wow that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Baekhyun moans, eyes now open.

Chanyeol looks proudly at his pretty hole. His hot cum literally drips from it; like water. “Me too.”

They don’t even have time to clean properly or cuddle that Baekhyun’s phone rings loudly. Chanyeol quickly stands up and walks to the corridor. He reaches for it, on the floor, in Baekhyun’s jeans.

Caller ID: My Little Minseok.

He gives the phone to Baekhyun, frowns. He awkwardly stares at him. “My Little Minseok? Seriously?”

“What?! He  _is_ actually small,” he candidly replies as he picks up the call. _“Hello?”_

Baekhyun puts the phone on speaker. _“Baekhyun-ah, you need to come to The Paradise right now, I’m already on my way,”_ he informs with a very serious voice.

He immediately straightens his back, rests it on the leather board. Chanyeol does too. _“Why? What’s going on? I’m with Chanyeollie at the moment.”_

_“It’s Jongin and Aaliyah, they’re in front of the club, bleeding.”_

Baekhyun’s heart suddenly starts to beat extremely fast. He puts his hand over his heart; he failed to protect his brother again. “ _W-what h-happened?_

Chanyeol tries to calm him down by hugging him, but it does not affect his lover.

 _“I have no clue. Kyungsoo was in the neighbourhood, he saw them. He told me to call you,”_ Minseok explains.

 _“K-Kyungsoo? Why didn’t he help them then?”_ he asks, taking a deep breath. He stands up, looks for his clothes as Chanyeol does the same. _“Anyway, I’m on my way,”_ he informs, ending the call.

In less than 5 minutes, they’re already in Lay’s car. Chanyeol is driving at full speed. He said it was not reasonable for Baekhyun to do so, as he’s in shock. Plus, he knows the way. Stressed, the older didn’t argue.

Fear and guilt invade his thoughts. He is shaking, body completely cold.

Chanyeol who’s focused on driving fast but safe puts his available hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Baby they’re going to be fine, I promise you.”

“ _Never_ make promises you can’t keep. If they’re injured, then it’s on me.”

“B, it’s not your fault.”

“It is, Sehun and I terribly fought with him. I told you about it; he would’ve stayed home otherwise.”

“Stay positive. Let’s call an ambulance and the police, they’ll help.”

Baekhyun turns to face him, squeezes his hand. He approximately serves him the same speech Kyungsoo gave to Minseok. “No, we can’t do that. Lay will help them, he has medical skills.”

Chanyeol already knows the answer he’ll get to the question he’s going to ask. “Why can’t we?”

“No questions,” Baekhyun reminds him.

Once again, even in an important situation, Chanyeol isn’t allowed to ask questions. No wonder why resentment secretly grows inside him.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**1:27 am – The Paradise – Sinchon district**

Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrive on the scene in record time. It’s still raining but not enough to obstruct their view.

They get out of the car to find Minseok holding Aaliyah and a weeping Jongin next to them. Baekhyun already had cold chills but this ghastly sight made it worse. This situation is blood-curdling.

“BAEKHYUN!” Jongin yells as he spots him.

“Are you alright?” his older brother asks, kissing his forehead. He then glances at Aaliyah. Her condition is the same, she is laying there, lifeless.

“H-help her, she tried to save me and…. a-and…” the dancer sobs, helpless.

“Nini take a deep breath,” Baekhyun suggests as his brother obeys. “I’ll bring you 2 to Lay.”

Minseok doesn’t understand why Lay in particular. This is an emergency, so he quickly forgets about details. “L-Let’s go, come on,” he orders coming back to his senses.

Chanyeol’s immediately goes to Aaliyah, carefully carries her to the backseat of the car. Since she arrived at school, she has always been his friend. Thus, it breaks his heart to see her like this. He’s horrified by what he’s witnessing. When he closely looks at her, he notices bruises on her cheek, her arms and her legs. Worse, her head is bleeding. It really looks like she isn’t breathing whilst she is; it’s terrifying.

At the same time, Minseok and Baekhyun try to support Jongin. He’s hurt and can’t walk properly, so he rests his arms on their shoulders whilst they hug his waist.

“Thank you Minseok, really,” Baekhyun genuinely says.

“Don’t worry,” he replies as he helps Jongin to sit.

Chanyeol is driving again, Minseok seated next to him. At the back, Baekhyun is in the middle seat. Jongin is on his right holding Aaliyah’s hand. Her head lays on Baekhyun’s thigh, on the left seat. She is still inert.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun through the rearview mirror. He’s pale, shaking a little, make-up all smeared. He’s surprisingly calmer than before, his focus redirected to the two injured.

As if they were his children, he’s holding on to them. His left-hand rests on Aaliyah’s neck, checking her pulse whilst he caresses Jongin’s hair.

They arrive at The Hunan Bar in no time. Minseok gets out of the car, rushes inside. “Lay! Sehun!”

Baekhyun who’s supporting Jongin closely follows him. Chanyeol arrives shortly after, carrying Aaliyah in his arms.

Lay and Sehun were both peacefully cleaning the bar. In fact, when the youngest came back from his date, he offered his help. No wonder why they’re absolutely confused by what’s happening. It’s complete chaos.

“Shit! What’s going on?” Sehun asks, confused.

Baekhyun doesn’t even point out his bad language. “Lay please help them!”

His friend immediately rushes to the stairs. “Come on, bring them to your bedroom!” he orders.

They hurry and all arrive in the bedroom. The two young dancers are laying on the bed, whilst Baekhyun stays by their side. Lay doesn’t even talk, he quickly takes his first aid kit and starts treating them.

Minseok remains at the door observing with desperate eyes. He waits for more information so that he can keep Kyungsoo updated.

Sehun’s eyes fall on Aaliyah. She, unfortunately, looks as good as dead. His brother is focused on her. He’s still sobbing. Seeing Jongin this hurt inside and out reminds him of his father’s wrath.

All of a sudden, he’s folded in half on the floor, crying. It’s as if past repeats itself.

Worried, Chanyeol immediately takes the responsibility to look after him. He brings him to the bathroom.

Even though he doesn’t fully understand what’s happening, Chanyeol tries to reassure the youngest. “They’re going to be fine, clean your face,” he suggests as he puts water on Sehun’s nape.

When the youngest is done cleaning his face, Chanyeol opens the window. A fresh sweet breeze blows in their direction, calming them both down a little bit.

“Do you know why Baekhyun immediately thought of Lay? He said he had medical skills.”

“H-he treated his wounds a lot back in B-bucheon,” Sehun replies, stuttering.

Chanyeol frowns. He now understands better why Baekhyun’s scars looked this “well” healed. There’s still one detail bothering him though. “Bucheon is that where you lived before?”

A flash memory of his father comes to Sehun’s mind - again. He coughs hard as few tears fall down his eyes. “L-let’s not talk about Bucheon, okay?”

Chanyeol’s doubts just multiplied by 10, because of this statement.

Sehun starts crying anew. As Chanyeol isn’t used to see him down like this, he decides to hug him tightly. “Okay, now please stop crying. We’ll go back there; they need your presence. If you don’t feel well, just tell me and we’ll go out.”

Sehun simply hums as he slowly breaks the hug.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**5:39 pm – Minseok’s flat – Yangcheon district**

Minseok is still shocked by last night’s event. He stayed with them until 5 pm at The Hunan Bar; he’s exhausted.

He was disoriented the whole time. Why the dancers were this badly injured? Why Kyungsoo didn’t stay? All these questions disturb his mind since yesterday.

Around 3 am, Lay called his mother Zihan for advice. Minseok didn’t know she was a nurse. As Aaliyah still hadn’t wake up, she told him to bring her to the hospital.

Seized by fear, Lay immediately asked Chanyeol to do it. He did and stayed with her. Sadly, on top of her bruises, he informed them that she has a slight concussion and broken ribs.

Jongin has a deep wound on his right cheek and a black eye. Lay said that the wound will leave a big scar. In addition to that, he has a sprained ankle, so he must put ice and elevate his left foot. Lay put a splint that he’ll have to keep for a few weeks.

Lots of injuries, headaches and Jongin still hasn’t explained what happened. He’s as silent as a grave.

Again, Minseok doesn’t understand everything. Why did Jongin stay at Lay’s instead of going to the hospital?

He’s still trying to figure this situation out when Chen interrupts him. He enters the flat and brutally slams the door. “MINSEOK!”

“What!” he shouts at him, annoyed.

Chen arrives in the kitchen, sits in front on him. “Why weren’t you answering my calls last night?”

Minseok puffs in exasperation. “I didn’t have time to deal with your temper tantrums.”

“One minute you were with me, then Kyungsoo called you and you called this stupid Baekhyun! You left without telling why,” he glares at him. “This isn’t a tantrum.”

Chen doesn’t stop there. “You went to the window for me not to hear your conversation, but I know it was him. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun! It’s always about him! Where the fuck were you!”

“His brother and his girlfriend got injured, I had to be there, can’t you understand that?”

“I DON’T CARE!” he screams, flipping the chair.

The black-haired man tries to remain calm as Baekhyun recommended. He’s always so nice, that many people try to take advantage of him. Well, not today. Minseok’s patience level has reached its peak. “Okay let’s stop right here.”

He stands up, walks outside the kitchen. He heads towards the bathroom. “I can’t believe how self-centred you are, these kids were severely injured! I had to go; this isn’t about Baekhyun. I don’t have time for your jealousy. I’m honestly so sick of you Chen!”

His angry boyfriend follows him. He’s just outside the bathroom, Minseok inside. “What do you mean by that? You want to leave me?!”

Minseok is more disappointed than anything else. “I love you but you’re too blind. You don’t trust me, and you’ve changed so much. I know that Baekhyun looks like your ex but for the love of God, he’s not him.”

“How in the hell is that related, huh?” Chen asks, frowning in disbelief.

Minseok stands beside the door. “You don’t even know him that you hate him because he looks like your ex. I’m right here just in case you hadn’t notice me. Maybe you’re still in love with him? I don’t know.”

Chen reaches for his hand. “Don’t talk nonsense sweetheart, you know I only love you.”

“ _And_... you’re in denial. Please, let’s settle an appointment with a therapist, he might be able to help you. You need to open your eyes.”

“YOU THINK I AM CRAZY?!” he asks, harshly letting go of Minseok hand.

“Jesus, Chen people don’t go to therapists because they’re crazy! It’s just they can help them understand certain things.”

At this point, Chen’s face is completely red. “I’m sure that’s Baekhyun fault again! He put that in your head!” he yells.

Minseok can’t stand this fight for another second. He just had enough of this nonsense. “See how you react? When you’ve calmed down and reflected on yourself, come and find me. In the meantime, please get out of my house and close the door behind you,” he says, closing the bathroom door and locking it.

Chen doesn’t insist and storms out of the house. Saying that he’s furious would be an understatement. “Lee Baekhyun, I’m coming for you. I’m going to ruin your life!”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **7:05 pm – Joseon Private Residence - Songpa d** **istrict**  

Too much. It’s too much emotion in one day for Sehun. When Jongin finally fell asleep, they talked a lot with Baekhyun. Sehun was still irritated. For him, Jongin was nothing but a traitor.

Seeing things that what way doesn’t help anybody. Baekhyun told him that holding grudges is something brothers don’t do. His older brother is still a little bit upset himself. However he got too scared; he doesn’t want to let rancour destroy his love for Jongin. 

Instead of blaming him, Baekhyun tried to understand him. Plus, he told Sehun that Jongin suffered enough already. Their father locked him, beat him and yesterday he got beaten again. He insisted on the fact that he doesn’t need more drama; he simply needs his brothers.

Sehun agrees but it’s a lot to process for him. So, when Suho suggested coming over for dinner, he jumped on the occasion. Apparently, he wanted to tell him about the dinner at Nari’s.

He’s now, waiting for the elevator to come down. It’s taking terribly long because of the 20 floors there are in this building.

When it’s finally there, he quickly gets in. Right behind him, a tall tan muscular man enters too. Sehun’s eyes grow wide when he notices who it is. “MINSOO? What the hell are you doing here?”

Minsoo presses the button for the 15thfloor. “What are _you_ doing here my love?”

“I have a boyfriend stop calling me that,” Sehun huffs.

Yes, Sehun has a boyfriend. He’s so determined that when Iseul suggested it yesterday he agreed. He doesn’t even like the guy; he just wants to annoy Minsoo.

The latter blinks several times as if he doesn’t believe him. “You’re joking right?”

“I’m not,” he replies harshly. “Why are you even here?”

“Suho invited me, you too, I guess.” He tries to think of a logical explanation whilst Sehun has already figured it out. “Now that I think of it, he must’ve set this up.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

Just as he finishes his sentence, the elevator suddenly stops. The power went off; they're stuck. However, the lights are still on.

Sehun quickly reacts and presses the emergency button - no answer.

“O-oh m-my g-god we’re going to die,” Minsoo panics, covering his ears.

Who would’ve thought that the great, tall and handsome Minsoo had claustrophobia? No one. Sehun shrugs his hate away and tries to calm him down. “Ssh, we’re fine,” he says caressing his hand.

As soon as their skin touch, Sehun gets goosebumps. Seems like it’s becoming quite recurrent. “Hmm,” he clears his throat and steps back.

Minsoo turns to face him. His marvellous blue eyes stare in Sehun’s. The young man freezes, he’s unable to move. He’s fascinated by his beauty.

The tall man’s behaviour has completely changed. It’s as if he’s switched a button. They both seem to forget that they’re stuck which means they need to call for help.

Minsoo firmly grips Sehun’s waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies are so close that they don’t have any personal space left. Minsoo sweetly takes the lead and dearly kisses Sehun with his plump lips.

The atmosphere gets heated quickly. In a matter of seconds, their clothes are on the floor revealing their amazing bodies.

Minsoo’s hand ruffles Sehun’s hair as he pins him on the mirror. “Let me make love to you,” he charmingly whispers.


	8. INNER DEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies,
> 
> I AM TRULY SORRY FOR POSTING THIS LATE :)
> 
> As for chapter 7, here a list of songs you could listen to while reading part by part. That is up to you :)
> 
> Stoop so slow - Alextbh  
> Scenery - Ashmute  
> One Day - Ella Mai  
> Think High - Prince Charlez  
> Oasis - EXO  
> Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz ft Watch Money
> 
> Please tell me what you think, should I continue suggesting songs?
> 
> Thank you for the reads, I can't believe there are this many reads. Xxxx

**"Our souls may be consumed by shadows, but that doesn't mean we have to behave as monsters.” - Emm Cole**

 

 **7:15 pm – Joseon Private Residence - Songpa d** **istrict**   

The tall men are still in the lift, power still off.

Completely forgetting his phobia, Minsoo trails down Sehun’s back with passionate kisses. At the same time, he gently caresses his chest. “You have such a well-built body.”

His soft touch is so addictive that the usual goosebumps are running through Sehun’s body. “Oh please! Look at yours. You look like sex on legs.”

Minsoo chuckles; he’s happy. Sehun is right where he wants him to be. “That’s right my love, that’s right,” he acknowledges, lightly squeezing his butt.

Just as Sehun turns around to kiss the sexy Korean-Egyptian standing before him, the power abruptly comes back, making them lose their balance.

Soon enough, the lift lifts itself back up. They both quickly start to get dressed because the doors could open at any moment.

Minsoo seems extremely irritated. They’ve been indeed disturbed for his greatest misfortune, annihilating all his efforts to win Sehun over. Efforts to win his heart not his body. Yes, he wants to have sex with him so bad but there’s more to it. His radiant beauty, his intriguing personality and his constant rudeness have filled the empty space in Minsoo’s heart. 

The young man is sure that Sehun and he are destined to be together. Even, Suho seems to agree to that since he organised this dinner.

The lift finally arrives on the 15th floor. Sehun comes back to his senses, his fake hate resurfacing. He somehow tries to convince himself that he’s not attracted by Minsoo, when just a minute ago he was naked, ready to be sent over the moon.

He gets out of it, without sparing a glance to him.

Minsoo immediately runs after him. “My love, what are you doing?” he asks, grabbing his biceps.

Sehun violently pulls his arm away. “Let me go,” he orders, fixing his hair. “I have a boyfriend.” he spits arrogantly in his face.

“Come on, we both know you don’t like him.”

“Mind your own damn business,” he states, scoffing at him. Then, he starts walking again.

Minsoo frowns in incomprehension. “You were willing to make love in that lift, what changed? What’s with the attitude?”

Sehun turns around to face him as he raises an eyebrow. “We all make mistakes, don’t we? This was just a stupid moment of weakness; besides I’m not into that vanilla sex type of shit.”

Minsoo stands still, dumbfounded. He’s digesting Sehun’s mean words as he watches him making his way to his friend’s flat.

Sehun accepted Iseul’s offer because he supposedly doesn’t like Minsoo. Why push him away, when everything he does revolves around him? His denial is absolutely ridiculous.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**5:05 pm – New-York Wholistic Care – Itaewon district**

The following day, Jongin decided to go to the hospital. He had to check on Aaliyah - despite Lay’s contraindications.

Baekhyun is the one who drove him all the way there. They carefully dressed in sober colours, put on hoodies just in case they’re wanted by the police. Whilst his little brother stays with her, Baekhyun waits in the corridor, alone.

Since Chanyeol brought Aaliyah to the hospital, he went home and only sent messages to his boyfriend when necessary. _How is Jongin? Are you alright? Any updates about Aaliyah?_ That’s all he asks.

Anybody would say that its thoughtful - not Baekhyun. He knows Chanyeol better than that. He _is_ avoiding him, and; it’s his fault because **secrets** are the worst thing in a relationship. Chanyeol claimed that he doesn’t care about anything else than being with him, but it’s humanly impossible. Who could bear with someone that shoves his boyfriend away all the time? Nobody.

The red-haired boy is afraid of losing him. It’s only been 2 days, yet he already wants to sink his worries into **alcohol**. As he told Chanyeol he’ll try, he replaced it by flavoured water and got rid of all his bottles.

At the moment, his issues with Chanyeol aren’t his top priority; Jongin is. The latter finally told Baekhyun, Sehun and Lay what happened this morning during breakfast.

After their argument Jongin needed to clear his mind, so he asked Aaliyah to go clubbing with him. For 3 hours everything went well. They danced a lot, made out and didn’t have more than 2 drinks.

The dancefloor was packed that night, Jongin and Aaliyah dancing in the middle. Unfortunately, Jongin accidentally stumbled on a guy’s foot, making him fall hard on his back. The guy in question was taller than him, buffer with frightening black eyes. He was so drunk and angry that he started pushing Jongin. Of course, the young man tried to ease the tension by apologising and walking away. Aaliyah even brought Jongin out so that he’ll leave them in peace, but it didn’t work.

The angry man followed them to the front door. The road was empty, nobody could help them and oddly there were no security guards either. The guy suddenly punched Jongin, shoving him on the pavement and making him twist his ankle in the process. A few moments later, he tried to get up but got punched again. This time he was unable to get up. Each time he tried he would fall back on the ground due to his ankle and the slippery floor. The rain didn’t help either.

Right at this moment, Aaliyah snapped. It’s like this red mist came over her. She suddenly grabbed the man’s shirt, pulling him closer to her. Fearless, she started kicking, slapping him like a professional boxer. Little did Jongin know she actually boxed back in London; although she wasn’t planning on fighting outside the boxing ring.

Usually, boxers are very calm and collected. They know how to keep calm more than the rest of us. That night she had to use her skills against her will. Her face was badly bruised as well as her arms and legs, but she kept on going on. Jongin observed, powerless.

The guy was completely out of himself and rage made him do crazy things. Suddenly he harshly kicked Aaliyah in the ribs making her head hit the ground so hard that she passed out. When he noticed that she wasn’t opening her eyes, he panicked and cowardly ran away.

That is exactly was happened.

Sad but bold. That’s why Jongin said that she tried to save him.

After that, they apologised to each other. Baekhyun for yelling, Jongin for lying. The older isn’t totally over it yet but it is a good start. It’s more than Jongin could wish for.

Baekhyun thought about it for a long time, even discussed it with Lay before telling Jongin about Kyungsoo.

There are two ways of taking in the news. Number one; you can think that Kyungsoo cared for them and saved them. Number two; he is a coward, who didn’t dare to help them in person.

Guess which way the dancer took the news? **Number two**.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**6:20 pm – New-York Wholistic Care – Itaewon district**

“Stop being this stupid love, Kyungsoo helped us. He doesn’t know the true story, he still thinks you abandoned him, and he called Minseok despite that,” Aaliyah justifies.

It’s been hours she’s trying to convince Jongin. Obviously, she’s taking this the first way.

She’s laying on her hospital bed, weak. Jongin rests on her right side, gently caressing her arm. “Aaliyah baby, even so, I won’t change my mind and for a simple reason. If I was in his place, I would’ve rushed to him,” he starts. “Just imagine, I walk, I see Kyungsoo injured on the floor, covered in blood and crying. My heart would break into pieces, so I’d run to him. I mean, if you ever loved a person in your life, you’d run to them.”

Aaliyah puts her right hand on his thighs. “Everybody is different, we all react different ways in those stressful situations. He cares, he called for help. I’m actually grateful for that. Anyways, babe, we won’t agree on this.”

“I won’t forgive him for that, trust me. Let’s not talk about this anymore, focus on resting.”

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have agreed to go out. You were hurting, I wanted to make you feel better, but it had the opposite effect.”

Jongin softly caresses her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. His touch is delicate. “No, no, no. _I_ wanted to go out, not the other way around so it’s on me. Thank you, baby, thank you a million times for trying to save me. I feel so bad right now. I’m not one of those men who feel weak because a woman defended them; you know that. I just feel bad and guilty because you got more hurt than me.”

“I’d do it again, I don’t care, I’ll heal anyway. Even my parents told me I did the right thing so that’s fine,” she replies sincerely.

Jongin smiles brightly holds her hand. “I’ll be by your side; I won’t ever leave you. I’ll visit you every day, text you every night. You’re my baby girl don’t forget it.”

“I know love,” Aaliyah chuckles happily.

Chuckling, laughing reminds her that she’s ill, that’s she’s stuck in this bed with broken ribs. However, she doesn’t show her pain to Jongin, she embraces it and tries to see the positive side of it. In her opinion, there’s no space for regrets nor tears. She isn’t dead. She’ll be able to dance again so everything is fine; no need to overreact. Aaliyah simply plans on being patient and follow the doctor’s recommendations. Plus, Zihan checks on her every 3 hours so she won’t be alone when Jongin leaves.

“I have to go now,” Jongin states, standing up. “Please take care of yourself,” he asks, placing a light kiss on her forehead as she closes her eyes. 

“I will if you do too.”

“Yes baby,” he promises, kissing her lips. Then, he walks to the door using his crutches. “Bye,” he says closing the door behind him.

As soon as he reaches the corridor, he leans against the wall and takes his phone out of his black leather jacket. “ _You are beautiful even when you’re sick. See you tomorrow my princess_ ,” he sends.

Message from: A

_“Why so cheesy? My goodness, you’re such a pro. See you tomorrow Casanova.”_

Jongin laughs heartily before walking back to the waiting room. When he arrives, Baekhyun isn’t alone; Sehun is here too.

His younger brother approaches him as he steps back. Sehun notices his reluctance and lowers his head. “Listen, I’m sorry, I won’t ever harm you as I did ever again. It’s unforgivable but I was so angry, and I still am, please understand me” he explains.

Jongin can’t resist his baby face. “Alright Sehun-ah. Let’s go home now,” he suggests, cracking a small smile. Violence isn’t his thing, but he has to compromise, he’s hurt him too – mentally.

Baekhyun walks to the entrance, playing with the car keys. “Thank God I’m parked just in front. Let’s be quick, I’m really tired and Lay must be waiting for us. He said he’d cook dinner.”

Sehun nods heads to the car along with his older brother. They are walking fast whereas Jongin proceeds at his own pace. “SHOTGUN!” he yells behind them.

The youngest turns around raises his eyebrows. “You’re hurt, I would’ve let you sit at the front anyway.”

“How generous of you,” Jongin says ironically.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **10:03 am** –  **Seoul's National Art College of Hope**

Jongin is at home, Sehun in business class. Baekhyun, on the other hand, just arrived at school.

He’s passing through the parking lot with Minseok. They’re heading to their respective classrooms.

“How are Aaliyah and Jongin?” Minseok asks, worried.

“Getting better every day but Aaliyah still has a long way to go.”

“They’ll be fine, don’t worry too much about it.”

“We’ll see…How about you and Chen? Are you okay?”

Minseok sighs in desperation. “I haven’t spoken to him since our argument. He sends me messages, but I don’t even reply. He isn’t calm yet, so I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Do you think it’s the best idea to ignore him like that?” Baekhyun frowns, not convinced.

“Temporary yes, he has time to think and I have time to clear my head.”

“As you wish,” the young man approves, patting his shoulder.

As they pass near the Director’s office, they hear Chen’s high-pitched voice. “I promise you Sir, I will never lie to you, you know me.”

They stopped in their tracts, listen through the closed door. “Fine,” the director replies, opening it

Both of them fall on their knees. “Well, well how surprising, Baekhyun we were precisely talking about you,” Chen chuckles evilly.

Baekhyun blinks twice, purses his lips as he gets up. He completely ignores his remark. “Good morning Director Kim, could you please tell me what’s going on?”

Mr. Kim points at the 2 available chairs. “Please have a seat, Minseok you can stay too,” he invites them in as he sits behind his brown desk.

Minseok automatically sits between Chen and Baekhyun to avoid conflicts. Chen caresses his hand and he immediately takes it away, earning a growl from his boyfriend. Minseok rests his arms on the armchairs, waiting for the director’s explanation.

Mr. Kim clears he throat before continuing. “Chen told me that you assaulted him after singing class last week.”

Minseok turns his head to look at his friend. Baekhyun himself is flabbergasted. “Pardon me?” he asks. Then, they both turn their heads to Chen. “I’ve never laid a finger on you,” Baekhyun swears.

“You hit me,” Chen lies, showing several red marks on his neck.

Baekhyun couldn’t be more offended that he is now. His number one personal value is too never harm anybody. His past and his current life assure that no such thing could ever happen. Injustice is a feeling he hates above all.

Minseok slowly starts to understand. “You’ve really lost it,” he whispers angrily to Chen, who doesn’t reply.

“Mr. Lee, I’ve known Chen for years, his mother is a very good friend of mine, he wouldn’t lie to me.”

Chen tilts his head as Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He quickly thinks of something to say to prove his innocence. “Director Kim, please listen to me. I know I’ve been here for a few months only, but **neither I nor my little brothers have caused any problems**. If you also look at our school records, we’re the perfect students. We know that we are fortunate to attend your school, so please don’t believe his lies.”

Minseok tries in his turn. “I can vouch for Baekhyun Sir, I’m sure Suho would too.”

Mr. Kim flinches at the sound of his son’s name. “Well I know my son likes you and he only has good students as friends.”

“Sir, I wouldn’t harm myself, would I?” Chen asks him.

The director shakes his head as if for clearing his mind. “He’s right, it’s impossible. Mr. Lee I’m afraid that I’ll have to expel you for 3 days.”

Baekhyun gets up from his chair. “Sir please don’t do this!” he raises his voice.

“And you’ll have community service to do. You’ll clean all the classrooms from the 1stfloor after school, for 2 weeks. At the end of the 2 weeks, I want a report detailing what you’ve learnt. You want to behave like a child, I’ll treat you like one.”

Minseok is so horrified that he can’t even speak. Chen smiles as Baekhyun talks again. “I didn’t do anything, please it’s unfair.”

“Enough! This is my first warning, 2 more and you’re expelled for good. Now please get out of my office, all of you,” he firmly orders.

Baekhyun contains himself and bows to the director. Then, he storms out of his office.

Minseok passes the door and waits for Chen in the corridor. As soon as he steps out of the room, he comes close to Minseok. “I told you I’ll ruin him. This is just the start.”

“I’ll find a way to prove his innocence, I’ll report you with proof,” the older threatens.

“Be my guest.”

“I thought there was something to save between us, but I was wrong. God, I don’t even know how I can still love you.”

Chen grabs his boyfriend by the waist, rests his forehead against his. “Sweetheart, I’m doing this for us. He’s toxic for our relationship, he’s toxic for everyone. I love you I swear to God,” he explains, pecking his small lips.

Minseok closes his eyes, almost giving in because of his kiss. Suddenly, he pushes Chen back. “You’re doing this for you; I told you already you’re making a _transfer_!”

“I’m not, this idiot deserves it.”

A single tear escape from Minseok’s eyes. He hesitates a little at first but speaks his mind. “Listen Chen, I love you but harming yourself, harming people? I don’t agree with that. You’ve gone too far; I don’t want to be a part of this madness...” he closes his grey eyes for a second before continuing. “Let’s break up,” he finishes in tears.

The blond man retorts immediately. “Minseok? S-sweetheart, please, please, please don’t do this,” he implores.

“I tried. I’m sorry,” he says before walking away.

 “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Chen yells, gripping his blond hair tightly.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun is still walking, jaw clenched. All his life, people did him wrong. It’s like a never-ending vicious circle and he’s sick of it. He just wants to disappear for a brief moment.

“Baekhyun!” he hears yelling.

“Minsoo,” the older replies with a little smile.

Minsoo notices his red face. He approaches him with concerned eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m doing just fine,” he lies.

“If you say so. Do you know where Sehun is?”

Baekhyun rubs his eyes. “No idea, I think he’s still in business class, on the 3rd floor.”

Minsoo bows his head as he flashes a light grin. “Thanks very much, take care and call me if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Baekhyun replies.

He watches Minsoo leave. The tall man likes Sehun a lot, so much that Baekhyun can see it in his eyes. He really doesn’t understand why his brother chose a boy like Iseul instead of him. He’s wasting his time and is potentially missing his unique chance to be with Minsoo.

Baekhyun is already late for his fashion class, if he goes, he’ll get scolded by the teacher. Thus, the young man decides to head outside. As he takes a turn on the right, he falls face to face with Chanyeol. “B, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” he asks.

The small man jumps into his boyfriend’s arms, rests his head against his toned chest. His thin arms are tightly wrapped around his waist.

Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun’s red hair, slack-jawed with wonder. He totally forgets that he’s supposed to be distant. “Baby,” he whispers as if relieved.

“Chanyeollie, please stay with me,” the smaller begs, holding him tighter.

“I have classes, you know?”

His boyfriend is the ideal person to be with right now. He is only one capable of shielding him from the world. “Just one more minute, please stay for one more minute.”

Chanyeol wraps his strong arms around Baekhyun’s back. He’s hugging him protectively and lovingly, making the smaller relax in his embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere baby.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

We all have our demons. Some of us manage to deal with them, some don’t. Sehun’s demons are way stronger than him and he is completely oblivious of it.

Iseul waits in front of Sehun’s classroom until the end of the lesson. He’s been there for more than an hour. When he gets out, he immediately grabs him by the arm. “Hi darling, how are you?” he asks kissing him.

“Fine,” he answers, flustered. “You startled me, seriously,” he kisses him back.

“Sorry I was impatient.”

“How did you even know where I was?”

“I have your schedule.”

Sehun frowns; he doesn’t know how he got it and it’s kind of creepy. “Follow me, I have something to show you,” Iseul informs, dragging the tall man by the wrist.

Sehun follows, wondering what he could possibly want to show him.

5 minutes later, they arrive at the very back of the inner courtyard. They’re out of sight.

All of a sudden, Iseul violently lets go of Sehun. “Sit,” he orders.

Sehun sits on the wooden bench behind him. He doesn’t have a clue of what’s happening.

The small man points at himself. “I, Iseul am your boyfriend, remember?” he asks.

“Hmm yes,” Sehun retorts as he wriggles his right leg.

Iseul rolls up his sleeves, slicks his dark brown hair back. “Then why the fuck did you let Park Minsoo fuck you?”

Sehun gets up and steps away as Iseul steps closer to him. “That never happened, where did you get that fake information from?”

“Oh, I heard Minsoo talking to Suho,” he starts. Then he raises a finger at each following statement. “He said that you were naked in front of him; that you both kissed passionately and that you were about to fuck.”

“He said about to, so we didn’t, you see?”

Iseul’s light brown eyes grow wide in rage. “Oh, you’re not denying it.”

“I mean, nothing happened,” he tries to defend himself.

“Don’t mess with me.”

Sehun tilts his head. His dismay is genuine. “Hang on a minute, are you threatening me? Wow Iseul, one minute you kiss me the other you want to hit me? What the hell is wrong with you!” he shouts.

The two men are inches away from each other. “I don’t like cheaters; you belong to me, and it seems that I have to remind you that you little motherfucker,” Iseul growls, strongly cupping Sehun’s cheeks.

“I don’t _belong_ to anybody. I don’t even like _you_. Have you seen my face? Does it look like somebody like _me,_ would ever be interested in somebody as pathetic as _you_? Oh, hell no!” he replies, chuckling mockingly. 

Iseul tightens his grip on Sehun’s cheek, hurting him badly. “I’ll show you who’s pathetic. **I’m going to damage that pretty little face of yours**.”

_Pretty._

_Little._

_Face._

_Of._

_Yours._

5 words that ring too much of a bell. Oh Sangki. Sehun’s father. It’s enough for him to unleash his demons.

By the time he’s processed Iseul’s last sentence, Sehun is already on top of him, throwing punches. Iseul tries to defend himself by hitting his chest but Sehun doesn’t move. He’s blinded by rage, punching as if it was his father under him.

Iseul spits his blood on the ground. “S-sehun stop! I’m sorry!” he surrenders.

The small man’s face is bleeding. He’s quite lucky that Sehun isn’t wearing any rings, otherwise, he would be hideously disfigured. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Sehun hits him until he has enough. It’s only then that he lets go.

He stands up, hands covered in blood, eyes totally blank, face pale. His emotion button has been switched off.

When Sehun turns around, his eyes meet chaos. Minsoo is standing there, unable to speak. He’s looking at him with fear and disgust. His legs are shaking as warm tears fall from his beautiful blue eyes.

They stare in each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Minsoo tries to understand his actions. The more he stares, the less he does. Sehun simply looks at him, expressionless. He’s still in his parallel world, blinded by wrath.

A flood of tears now covers Minsoo’s face. He can’t face this horror show any longer. As he feels vomit coming up his throat, he walks away stumbling from the shock.

Sehun is left there, Iseul laying on the ground next to him. He doesn’t move as he watches Minsoo going away – just like a zombie.


	9. AMOR FATI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies I'm back with a new chapter :D
> 
> No song recommendation today, otherwise it would've been only piano and I don't know if you'd want it. As a result, I am saving the recommendation for next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the time I took to publish.
> 
> Love you kisses xxxxx

**“Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.”** **― Marcus Aurelius**

 

Iseul never came back. Not even a month after the incident occurred.

According to Director Kim, he dropped from school without further explanation. It means that only Iseul, Sehun and Minsoo know what really happened to him.

Sehun thought Minsoo would’ve told Suho immediately, but he didn’t. Himself didn’t tell his brothers either, which by the way breaks rule number 4.

That doesn’t mean Minsoo forgave Sehun nor approves what he did. He actually doesn’t approach him outside painting classes and when he does? It’s only because he has to.

Sehun said he didn’t believe in love, Sehun said he didn’t feel anything, yet it hurts.

Don’t ever forget that  **destiny is destiny, fate is fate** and it will always come your way; whether you like it or not.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**10:10 am – Seoul's National Art of College of Hope**

Miss Cha gets up and claps her hands to draw attention. “Okay class,” she starts. “New month means new project and I think you’ve practised enough to do this one beautifully.”

Students frown, impatient to hear the rest. “You will be doing portraits, but original ones. There are no rules. I don’t want _basic_ I want _fantastic,_ so be creative. You’ll team up with your usual partner and one of you will be the muse. Guess what? I get to choose which one of you will be.”

Each duo was assigned the muse the teacher wanted. She didn’t pick them randomly, on the contrary, she carefully thought this through. First, she decided that the best painter out of the 2 would naturally paint the other because portraits are extremely difficult. It requires great technique. Still, the muse has a big part to play. A muse must be inspiring and comfortable with posing. That was the hardest part for her.

“Aecha, Soojin, Mishil, Molly, Byungchul, Kade and Minsoo, you will be the muse in your group. A little reminder; if you don’t have a strong connection with your partner it won’t work.”

Minsoo rolls his eyes. “Miss, I don’t think this is going to work, we don’t have any connection,” he says pointing at Sehun who’s looking at the floor, then himself.

“Well, if there is one group that I think will excel, it’s yours,” she answers casually, before sitting back on her chair.

Everybody believes in them, their family, their friends, their teachers even Minsoo did before everything happened; so why Sehun had to _ruin_ it all?

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**3:32 pm – New-York Holistic Care – Itaewon district**

Jongin came to visit Aaliyah everyday just as he promised.

He treats her as his girlfriend like she’s the only woman in the world that matters. In the morning he sends her gifts, in the afternoon he keeps her company and at night he texts or calls. He likes this girl a lot and he knows it. He doesn’t process it, neither does he discusses it. He’s still the same, he embraces it and goes with the flow.

Aaliyah is in the hospital still so unfortunately; they can’t have sex as they did before. So Jongin intensified his Week A, Week B routine. It isn’t as good as it is with her, but it does the work.

The dancer is more than impatient, he wants to touch her slowly, kiss her passionately, explore each inch of her wonderful body with all the lust and care inside him. 

He just can’t wait for her to get out of there, which based on the doctor, will be in 3 weeks. 

Today he is a little bit late for their daily date. He had an appointment to get his ankle checked. Luckily, everything is fine, he healed quickly and well. The young man doesn’t need crunches anymore, yet he’ll have to go to the rehabilitation centre twice a week for the next 6 weeks.

The fact that Jongin still can’t dance is utterly upsetting if not pure torture. Even though he spends most of his spare time with Aaliyah, he thinks about the upcoming challenges. So, he finds time to select new songs for future purposes, watch videos of famous choreographers and analyse videos of himself dancing to improve his skills. A professional attitude.

Jongin is the type of boy who never wastes his time — in every sense of the word. He never gets bored; he always finds something to do. Likewise, when something or someone annoys him; he moves on.

He finally arrives in front of Aaliyah’s hospital room. It’s the room number 88. He’s smiling brightly, eager to finally see her. He quickly opens the door, carefully knocking before entering like the well-mannered man he is. In a matter of seconds, his happy state is replaced by pursed lips, blinking eyelashes and crossed arms.

 _Tell me I’m dreaming,_ he pleads, sighing.

Aaliyah is laying on the bed, laughing her lungs out; not even noticing Jongin at first. The dancer’s eyes meet Kyungsoo’s sparkling ones. He’s seated comfortably on a chair, next to the injured girl.

The small man looks completely relaxed. Jongin, on the other hand, is scandalised. He instantly redirects his gaze to Aaliyah. “What is he doing here?” he asks, feeling both confused and betrayed.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**3:32 pm – Seoul’s National Art College of Hope**

Chen is rehashing this past month events as he walks through the corridor. He misses Minseok, so much that it aches his heart, awfully. The pain has reached its pick and it’s too high for any human to endure.

Every time Chen sees him with Baekhyun, his pain increases by 10% and his hate for the red-haired boy by 30%. The framing isn’t enough, he wants to demolish Baekhyun to the point he can’t even laugh with Minseok ever again.

The problem is, he thinks he’s lost him because of Baekhyun when in reality he’s the only one to blame. Still, he doesn’t seem to understand that.

Despite this denial, a small marge of progress is slightly visible. Being alone surely gave him enough time to reflect on himself.

If Minseok thinks he still loves his ex, it means he’s done something wrong. It is true, he is so focused on Baekhyun that he neglected him, but does Chen still love Dongmin? No way. He broke his heart by cheating on him with a guy that was older than both of them; a married one. How disgusting. When he discovered his affair, Dongmin didn’t even try to deny it, he blamed it on Chen and left with the guy in question. That’s why he transferred schools. Not only did he break Chen’s heart but destroyed a marriage as well.

Minseok supposedly came and erased that pain. At least he thought until Baekhyun came in the picture. He looks like Dongmin, acts like him, sings beautifully as he did too. Unconsciously, that makes it almost impossible for Chen to consider he’s a good man.

Again, the blond boy isn’t aware of it yet. He only admits that he ignored Minseok a lot because of his hate for Baekhyun. It only proves that the wound is too deep and that if he doesn’t face the problem, deals with it, Chen is going to be stuck forever.

For now, his love for Minseok is consuming him. It takes everything he has not to go near his ex-boyfriend. He’s constantly fighting his instincts and doesn’t approach him. The young man knows very well that rejection is the only thing he’ll get from this kind of attempt. So, he decided to try another way – he wrote him a letter that he posted 5 days ago.

 

“ _Dear Sweetheart,_

_Approaching you would be a silly move, so I’m writing this letter instead. Please read it through before throwing it away._

_First of all, I LOVE YOU. I love you with my whole body, soul, mind and heart. The only thing I am sure of in this life is that I will love you forever. No one compares to you, not Dongmin, not anyone, don’t ever doubt of it._

_You know I don’t have friends as you were the only one to see the good in me and I’m thankful for that._

_All this time alone I reflected and finally came to a realisation. I neglected you and disappointed you when all you did was caring for me, loving me sincerely. Please accept my apologies, I swear it never was my intention._

_You are my sunshine which means my sky is dark without you. I feel so incomplete. A part of me is missing and I know it’s you. Please don’t let me die slowly._

_Do you hate me now?_

_Or do you miss me like I miss you?_

_Do you cry yourself to sleep like I do?_

_At night, do you think about me like I think about you?_

_If so, I beg you, give me a sign.”_

 

A heartbreaking love letter. It’s a confession as well as a cry for help. Chen wrote his heart out, dry tears being visible on the blue sheet of paper to prove it.

He is still walking through the corridor when Mr Choi, the school’s psychologist stops him. He’s a 35-year-old man with black hair, brown eyes and a charming smile. He inspires trust to every student and is extremely considerate. “Chen, how are you?” he asks.

“Well thank you, and you Mr Choi?” the blond replies, bowing politely.

“Great. Actually, I’ve been looking for you. Somebody came to my office yesterday.”

Chen frowns in incomprehension. “Who?”

“I can’t tell but this person said you needed help, that you needed to open your eyes.”

“So?” the young man asks, flustered.

“If you agree we can schedule some meetings. We will discuss, you can tell me anything you want.”

 _I could use some company, I feel so alone, and I don’t have anybody to talk to,_ he tells himself.

“Our meetings would remain confidential, right?”

Mr Choi nods. “Yes of course,” he promises, smiling.

“Then okay.”

“Super, first appointment tomorrow at 10?”

“Yes, no problem.”

Chen asked for a sign from Minseok, maybe this is it.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**3:32 pm – Chanyeol’s flat – Gangnam district**

The last couple of weeks have been hard for Baekhyun. The cleaning because of Chen, the report and the feeling of injustice were the most annoying things ever. Minseok said he would find proof but Baekhyun declined his offer. He doesn’t want the drama.

As expected, he didn’t tell Chanyeol about it. He was afraid that he would cause even more problems by ripping Chen’s head off which would be completely unnecessary.

His brothers haven’t been the easiest to deal with lately either. Sehun doesn’t talk that much anymore and it worries Baekhyun a lot. He still comes to the morning runs and opens up a bit, but he looks like he’s locked in his own world.

Jongin currently focuses on his recovery and his resentment for Kyungsoo. It prevents him from seeing what he should see.

Just like Aaliyah, Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo did the right thing by calling him — indirectly. It’s right, he should’ve helped them himself, but the young man understands him. Now that he knows the truth, he placed himself in Kyungsoo’s shoes. If he thought that Chanyeol abandoned him, he would go crazy and would never want to see his face again.

He is sure Kyungsoo called instead of directly himself not because he hates Jongin but on the contrary; because he still cares. He loved Jongin as much as Baekhyun loves Chanyeol now.

No need to say that he was hurting. It doesn’t justify his violence towards Jongin but Baekhyun would love to put the past behind them. He feels like he owes it to his old friend. Because of the secrets and lies, he hated him for years while he missed him at the same time.

Still, he can’t talk to the small man, not until he and his brother make up — which is going to be difficult. 

In the meantime, he spends hours with Lay, Suho and Minseok talking around a great dinner. He never had many friends in his life, and it seems **he could trust them with his and his little brothers’ lives**.

When he isn’t with them, he’s with Chanyeol.

The tall man was distant and cold for quite some time. A month ago, just after the incident with Chen, Chanyeol bought various newspapers and magazines which he refused to show Baekhyun. As the smaller is a curious and detailed man, he tried to look for them when Chanyeol was busy, only to find out he shredded them after reading them. _Very suspicious_.

He never got to know what they were about and eventually completely forgot about it. Nowadays, Chanyeol is more caring than he has ever been. He does everything Baekhyun asks him to, provides him with everything he needs without asking anything in return but love. Plus, he doesn’t ask questions anymore when just a while ago he seemed on the verge of breaking up with the red-haired boy. Odd _again_ , but this sudden change doesn’t bother Baekhyun; on the contrary; he’s delighted.

“Fuck, yes, just right there,” Baekhyun groans in pleasure.

Loud sounds of skin clapping resonate in the whole room. Chanyeol is currently thrusting deep in him, hungrily, without even letting the young man under him breathe. They’ve been making love for hours, non-stop. So intensely, restlessly that they’re not paying attention to anything but their little love planet.

The two lovers are always trying new things as they hate routine. Today they’re playing with whipped cream.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “God it tastes even better on your chest,” he exhales, licking the remaining whipped cream off Baekhyun’s nipple.

“I bet it does,” he replies, raising an eyebrow. 

Then the tall man leans in, still pounding in Baekhyun. He’s towering his boyfriend’s bare body, preparing to do the same with his small lips. Baekhyun who anticipates his moves turns his head to the right side. “Nope, don’t kiss me, don’t touch me,” he teases as he giggles cutely.

The young boy knows that playing with Chanyeol never is a good idea and yet he still plays foolishly.

Chanyeol’s large hand suddenly grips his red hair in exasperation. “Are you sure?” he asked, clicking his tongue.

“I am,” Baekhyun whispers sensually. Then he licks the whipped cream off his lips and swallows it thoroughly as he stares into his boyfriend’s eyes.

This action turns his lover on and annoys him at the same time; he hates being challenged. “ _Fine,_ ” he simply answers, letting go of his hair. He calmly pulls out, sits under the sheets, next to Baekhyun.

The latter frowns for a second before opening his eyes in shock. “What do you mean fine?”.

He’s completely dumbfounded. What he planned didn’t go as expected. He really thought that his man would go crazy and fuck him roughly because he defied him — but nothing.

“I mean fine, I won’t touch if you don’t want me to,” he informs him in a low voice.

_Seriously?_

Baekhyun immediately stretches his back, shifts his body to the right. He’s now facing Chanyeol, arms crossed. “Babe I was joking.”

Chanyeol tilts his head in disagreement. “Correction; you were teasing, provoking me,” he says narrowing his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care.”

“Come on, don’t be childish, let’s get back to where we were,” Baekhyun pouts.

“B, I’m not in the mood anymore,” the tall man replies, pretending to be unbothered.

“Chanyeollie, please,” the older begs with his puppy eyes.

Chanyeol purses his plump lips. “No,” he insists.

Baekhyun is determined to get what he wants, so he won’t give up that easily. Out of desperation and arousal, he removes the red silk sheets, grabs the bottle of whipped cream that is resting on the bedside table.

He takes off the cap, then directs the bottle towards the lower region of his body. The red-haired boy doesn’t wait and presses the tip, causing a generous amount of whipped cream to fall on his leaking cock.

Chanyeol gasps at the surprising sight. Baekhyun pours some in his mouth as well and swallows again. “Babe don’t restrain yourself; you know you want me.”

“Not happening.”

He pouts again. “Please touch me.”

Chanyeol raises his index, trying to look irritated. “No.”

“Then I’ll ask someone else,” the smaller threatens, grabbing his phone.

They both know that Baekhyun would never call anybody but right at this moment, Chanyeol snaps. His jealousy gets the best of him as he quickly steals the phone from his hand and throws it to the side.

Baekhyun blinks several times. “Are you insane? It might be broken!” he yells at him.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Chanyeol states casually. Then he kisses him. His tongue slips in with no effort. He explores Baekhyun’s mouth skilfully for a short moment before sliding down his naked torso.

“There’s a lot, how do you expect me to clean that?” the black-haired boy asks, referring to the whipped cream.

Baekhyun smiles widely. “Just eat it like you eat me.”

Chanyeol laughs heartedly and grabs his lover’s cock. He engulfs it with enthusiasm, earning a loud moan from Baekhyun. He plays with his member and sucks it clean at the same time. The contrast between the coldness of Chanyeol’s silver rings and the warmth of his mouth sends chills through Baekhyun’s body. In a matter of seconds, he’s squirming, screaming out his lover’s name.

When the tall man lifts his head, Baekhyun who struggles to come his senses, bursts into laughter. “Y-you have whipped cream all over your face silly.”

“Then be a good boy and do what you have to do,” Chanyeol winks, motioning him over with his index.

Whilst his boyfriend waits comfortably seated on the edge of the bed, licking his lips, Baekhyun crawls to him slowly almost carefully like a cheetah targeting its prey. He stops in front of Chanyeol, then lifts his chin with his elegant hand. Their hungry eyes meet and suddenly there’s a spark; it’s like they’re instantly connected to the other – as always.  

Baekhyun licks the whipped cream off Chanyeol’s right cheek. Next, his nose and his lower lip. “All clean,” he states, scrunching his nose at him.

Chanyeol points his dripping cock. “Not completely clean, please kindly address this problem.”

Baekhyun chuckles as he watches Chanyeol lay back down on the sheets, his back now resting on the headboard. He’s smiling so warmly that it makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter. 

 _Gosh, I would do anything for this man,_ he realises.

As requested by his boyfriend, Baekhyun gets on his knees. Without delay, he takes Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, which forces him to stretch it at its maximum. He winces in pain but continues anyway.

His hands rest on his lover’s abs as he bops his head up and down. Baekhyun doesn’t need to increase his pace to pleasure him; he’s working his mouth flawlessly. “Fuck,” Chanyeol yells in delight.

A few more minutes and Baekhyun’s mouth starts burning. The friction plus the width of Chanyeol’s member is too much for his small mouth.

The tall man’s abs clench on repeat under Baekhyun’s touch. He strongly grips the sheets, as he contains himself from cumming. “B, how can you be this perfect?” he praises, breathless.

_Haha._

Baekhyun who can’t suck anymore sees that his boyfriend is on the edge. If he cums, he’s sure that Chanyeol will be too exhausted to do more. So, the timing is right. “Let me ride you,” he offers, taking his cock out of his mouth. Then he climbs on top on him.

Chanyeol has been doing most of the work for the past hours. Their little foreplay break tired him even more. As a result, he won’t say no. “Gladly!” he exclaims with a slight grin.

His back is still resting on the headboard, his legs totally relaxed. Baekhyun’s face is inches away from his, his two legs parted on each side of Chanyeol’s waist.

The red-haired boy greedily puts his veiny cock inside him, whimpering in the process. “Oh my god,” he exhales, throwing his head back.

Their chests are now glued together. Baekhyun nibbles Chanyeol’s ear as he moves his butt in a circular motion. His arms envelop his lover’s nape whilst the latter hold his waist.

As Baekhyun rides him, Chanyeol loses himself in every detail of his body. His red hair is flowing freely in the air due to movement, hot drops of sweat drip from his milky white glowing skin, his neck is magnificently sublimated by reddish-purple hickeys Chanyeol made. He’s ethereal.

“Your cock is so fat, so big,” Baekhyun moans sensually in his ear.

His words resound like one of Beethoven’s greatest symphony in Chanyeol’s mind. “You’re so good baby,” the tall man says, spanking his butt.

Except for his hands, Chanyeol is motionless as if tied down by invisible threads; he’s too worn out and fascinated. The more his boyfriend moves, the more he grows harder.

Within minutes a wide heat spreads throughout his cock, informing him that he’s about to cum. Again, Baekhyun notices it and smirks proudly. “Go ahead babe, cum for me,” he comments as he unfastens his arms to pump his own member.  

The black-haired exhausted man grips Baekhyun’s firm butt cheeks and releases in his hole. The latter cums right after him, unable to resist the urge any longer. “Ahhhhhh,’ they both exhale.

When they’re done cleaning each other burning bodies, they lay together in the middle of the bed. Today they made love as if they hadn’t seen one another for years, and it’s now time to rest.

Baekhyun is in Chanyeol’s arms, eyes closed and hands rubbing his bicep. Meanwhile, his boyfriend caresses his cheek as he plants delicate kisses on his forehead. “ **I love you so bad** ,” he confesses in low voice.

A long silence echoes. It’s the first time he’s ever said it out loud.

Baekhyun’s stomach is instantly filled with butterflies. He opens his eyes to look at Chanyeol, heartbeat increasing. “These are not empty words, I _mean_ it,” his lover adds, staring at him in return.

The red-haired boy pauses and takes a deep breath before answering; he’s overwhelmed by happiness. “I love you too babe,” he replies sincerely, squeezing his arm.

Chanyeol chuckles as he strokes the smaller’s hair. “B, tell me something.”

“Mmmh.”

“At first you panicked when you had to take off your clothes in front of me,” he says pecking his nose. “But how did you do with other guys?”

Baekhyun instantly looks down. He’s shying away from Chanyeol. “I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” the tall man asks, encouraging him to talk.

“I didn’t because **you were my first**.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**10:15 am – The Hunan Bar – Sinchon district**

Sehun wakes up in these cold sweats. He never sleeps peacefully, but yesterday was something else.

He progressively opens his tired red eyes, turns his head and spots blond hair. It’s Jongin who’s sitting next to him, legs widely spread.

Sehun is reassured. He immediately goes near him, puts his head on his brother’s thigh. “Please hug me,” he begs.

Jongin lifts Sehun’s head, grips his shoulders then pulls his body closer to his. They’re now both seated.

The older boy is back hugging his little brother, head resting against his. “What’s on your mind Sehunnie? You barely talk these days,” he kindly asks.

“Do you know what day it is?”

Jongin takes a deep breath. “It’s Father’s birthday, yes,” he replies, sighing.

“He would be 61 today. I feel awful.”

“I get you. It’s been 2 hours I’m here, staring at the wall like an idiot.”

“It hurts you know.”

“I know.”

“I hate him, but I still feel weird he isn’t with us. Is that normal?” Sehun desperately asks. 

“Nothing is normal in this situation. We did what we did but still miss him, he’s hurt us countless times and we still miss him. It’s a mess but we’re just human beings with feelings.”

“I don’t feel human sometimes,” Sehun mumbles to himself.

Jongin who heard him freezes at his strange statement. “Not human, what are you saying?”

Sehun breaks the hug, sits next to him. “You know Park Minsoo?”

“Yes,” the dancer replies, waiting for his explanation.

“I did something wrong because I was furious, and he saw everything.”

“What did you do?”

“Don’t want to talk about it in detail, I’m not proud of it. Let’s say I hurt somebody. I was like possessed, not myself, acting like Father would when I specifically promised not to. I feel like a beast, a monster.”

Jongin puffs in disapproval. “You’re neither of those things, you’re tormented like we all are that’s all,” he answers, patting his hand.

“I am. Maybe it’s in my blood, I don’t know. I hurt somebody else out of anger and I hurt you too when we fought.”

“It’s behind us, don’t worry about it. For the other thing, you said it yourself you were out of your mind, doesn’t mean you’re like our father. As long as you regret it, you’re still human to me.”

“I guess so.”

“What did the other person do for you to act this way? How did Minsoo react?”

Sehun flicks his hair back out of nervousness. “The other person threatened me, was about to hit me. Minsoo doesn’t talk to me anymore, isn’t clingy anymore, he barely looks at me.”

Jongin takes his brother’s hand, gives him an understanding look. “Listen, what you did wasn’t the right thing. You should’ve left because violence is never the solution and you know that very well. You know more than anybody how bad it can hurt someone. It doesn’t mean that you’re predisposed to violence because our father’s blood runs in your veins, but you might be hot-blooded  _because_ you’re young and human. You’re not the only one responsible. I mean, if the other person was calm in the first place none of this would’ve happened. You have to control yourself though.”

“You sound like Baekhyun when you lecture me.”

Jongin shakes his head from left to right in exasperation. “Let me finish.”

Sehun nods and listen carefully to his brother’s next words. “Just cut ties with the other person, you don’t want violent people in your life. Regarding Minsoo, he might be in shock and disgusted.”

“He sure is,” the black-haired boy states, raising his eyebrows.

“What I mean is,” Jongin starts as he lightly hits Sehun’s arm. “You should go and explain yourself to him.”

“What for? I don’t care." 

Jongin puts both of his hands in the air. “Come on, stop lying to yourself. You claim you don’t believe in love, but you want him to be around you; you miss him too. If you don’t _love_ him, you _at least_ care.”

“Care, care, care, it’s a bit exaggerated.”

“That’s the best word to describe it. You  _care_ and we _all like_  him, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol, Aaliyah, Minseok, me and he’s Suho’s best friend. He’s funny, a good person and likes you a lot. You’re the perfect match.”

Sehun purses his lips. “Why does everybody seem to think that?”

“Because maybe we’re  _right_. Look, just go talk to him, with an open heart, you simply have to apologise for what he saw, and it should be fine. It’s just that he’s emotionally involved with you, so it touches him more. Put yourself in his shoes, think and then talk to him.”

“Uh-uh, I,” Sehun coughs. “Will,” he finishes.

“Good,” Jongin smiles. “However, you might want to take anger-management classes to prevent something like this from happening again,” he suggests.

“I’ll look for some,” Sehun agrees.

They’re still sitting comfortably on the bed. “Anyways, aside from that you still have those night terrors we have to take care off,” Jongin points out.

“Yes, it feels like it’s never going to stop even though you told me it would.”

“I think it will stop when you discover what it is about, but obviously I’m not a doc...”

“No kidding Colombo,” the younger cuts him.

“You’re so rude,” his older brother pouts.

“Sorry, sorry, please tell me what happened last night. Did I say the same things?”

Jongin nods in acquiescence. _“_ Indeed _._ _“Father, no! Get off him!”_ is what you said.”

“Nothing else?”

“You were oddly yelling _“I won’t tell anyone I swear, please don’t do anything to me_.” that’s it.”

Sehun racks his brain, trying to find answers. “Based on what you said, it’s something that actually happened, and I wasn’t alone with father, right?”

“Not alone no. You always scream _“get off him,”_ so I guess not.”

“Ok so 3 people, but who’s the other person and why would I say that I won’t tell anyone?”

Jongin’s hand rests on his cheek, lips pouting. He’s thinking. “Maybe you saw something you shouldn’t have.”

“But I don’t remember what.”

“I’m not you, I wouldn’t know. Just try to sit alone, in silence and remember, maybe that will help.”

“Yeah I should do that,” Sehun concludes, annoyed by the situation.

Jongin knows how nerve-wracking it is for his brother. He gently pats his head. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. Let’s go eat,” he says, getting off the bed.

Sehun follows. They close the door behind them, head downstairs where they meet Lay and Baekhyun who are laughing loudly.

“Finally, there you are,” Lay exclaims when he sees them.

“Nini, Sehunnie we were waiting for you. Come and sit,” he kindly orders, pointing at the two available chairs next to Lay.

The brothers settle around the wooden table, grab two plates. Lay did a terrific job today. He generously prepared bean sprout rice, spicy seafood salad, spicy stewed fish, cold radish strip kimchi, grilled short ribs, fried eggs, orange juice, iced americano, hot chocolate and watermelon.

This immediately reminds Jongin of the good times when Kyungsoo used to cook for him. “This looks a royal breakfast, thank you very much.”

“Chef Lay, you’ve surpassed yourself today. Thanks,” Sehun compliments in awe.

“Welcome, please eat,” he replies, smiling brightly.

Baekhyun cheerfully serves up everyone. “There you go,” he says before sitting back on his chair.

He’s in a good mood today thanks to yesterday’s incredible afternoon. It feels like nobody could ruin his mood – until Sehun speaks up. “I wanted to ask something. It’s my birthday soon remember?”

Baekhyun squints his eyes. “Mmmmh yes,” he warily replies.

“Well I want to throw a party like I used to,” he informs.

Jongin blinks twice, Lay remains silent.

“No,” Baekhyun decides.

Jongin who thinks it’s a good idea answers before Sehun. “He’ll keep it lowkey, right Sehunnie?” he glances at his little brother who’s eating watermelon.

“Absolutely,” he retorts, mouth full and totally insincere.

Baekhyun sips on his iced americano. He’s about to say no again when Sehun speaks. “Come on, you know what day it is today, please don’t frustrate me,” he pleads.

Jongin frowns but doesn’t add anything. He doesn’t like the fact that Sehun uses his father’s birthday as an excuse. Yet, he admits that’s it’s a good way of making their brother comply. When they pout, whine or use excuses like this one, he always says yes.

Baekhyun can’t resist and agrees anyway. “Fine but I have one condition.”

“Anything you want,” Sehun replies all smiles.

“The party can’t be held here, you need to find a flat for that,” he says, raising a finger. “ _And_ it can’t be at Chanyeol’s – because I don’t want to,” he finishes.

Lay giggles at his funny behaviour. “Suho will agree. Plus, he’ll chaperone with us,” he explains, providing the solution.

Baekhyun turns to Sehun. “Ask him and if he says yes it’s okay but _don’t_ disappoint me,” he warns.

“Baek, don’t worry,” the youngest replies.

An odd feeling raises in Baekhyun’s stomach. He promised to cut himself some slack, put more trust in his brothers. Nevertheless, he’s convinced that something bad could happen at the party. Let’s just say that he has a gut feeling and he might not be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can write to me on twitter @lau_cmrn, I'll be glad to discuss


	10. PURE MESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies, I'm back !
> 
> Nota bene: it's highly unedited, sorry for that.
> 
> Song recommendation for each parts :) :  
> 2 for part 1:  
> \- Eternal Sunshine by Jhene Aiko  
> \- The Story Never Ends by Lauv  
> For the following parts:  
> \- I need somebody by Day6  
> \- Piece of Peace by j-hope  
> \- UGH! by The 1975  
> \- Sweet Lies by EXO (it's honestly my favourite EXO song and it's too underrated)  
> \- Blame on me by Nitti Gritti 
> 
> Xxxxxxxxx

**“At dawn, everything is quiet and peaceful. At dusk, loud chaos rises.” - LYBB6**

 

Reminiscing is the only thing Kyungsoo manages to do now. His time with Aaliyah was wonderful. At first, he visited her to apologise, not to fraternise. When Minseok told him that she was in the hospital, he immediately felt guilty and had to make things right.

What if he went and helped himself? What if he hadn’t let his rancour take control?

That’s what he keeps on repeating himself. He is convinced that she could have been treated sooner if not for his issues with Jongin.

In addition to that, Minseok told Baekhyun he was the one who discovered them. What does his old friend think of him? What did Sehun say?

Most importantly, Jongin and Aaliyah are aware of it too. Do they resent him now?

All these questions were disturbing his mind, so he had to figure it out. He couldn’t talk to Baekhyun nor Sehun because he was sure they would shoo him away and talking to Jongin wasn’t even on the table. However, he had to make amends with the person who got affected the most by his actions – Aaliyah.

Kyungsoo felt even more responsible when he spent time with her. The injured girl was adorable. He felt so stupid, terribly stupid. For so long, he was jealous of her, envied her because she was with Jongin but the more they discussed the more he liked her.

To him, she is one of those people you fell in love with immediately; just like Minseok. She is so sweet, considerate and charming that it’s impossible not to love her.

 _She is incredibly pure-hearted too_ , Kyungsoo told himself.

When he told her, he came to ask for forgiveness, Aaliyah kindly patted his hand, invited him to sit next to her. She warmly looked at him with her beautiful black eyes. Once, during one of their exchanges, because as odd as it sounds, they became friends through the new cooking club they both recently joined, Chanyeol said they resembled **The Coalsack Nebula**. Kyungsoo could finally see it for himself. Indeed, just as dark and beautiful.

 _“I don’t blame you,”_ she said. _“I understand where you come from, love isn’t easy. If I was in your shoes and thought Jongin abandoned me, I would’ve done the same thing. You helped us, in person or not, you helped us you called Minseok."_

Kyungsoo couldn’t speak as if paralysed. He was certain she would at least yell at him. After that, she opened up to him regarding the assault. The young man felt utterly disgusted. The guy beat them up, then disappeared cravenly.

Right after, she said something that got Kyungsoo’s attention. _“You know it’s funny, I wanted to call you today. I wanted to invite you this afternoon.”_

 _“You were?”_ he replied, taken aback.

She nodded. _“I wanted to tell you that Jongin is a good man although he’s hard-headed. He never abandoned you Kyungsoo and you needed to know that. He might hate me after this, but I don’t care, **I’m doing what’s best for him because he’s too hurt to do so**.”_

Kyungsoo stared into her eyes, shocked. What did she mean by “he never abandoned you”?

An in-depth explanation was required, and Aaliyah didn’t miss a single detail of it. She told him everything from the bracelet, his father to the hard punishment and the pain.

After this revelation, Kyungsoo remained silent for a long time. His heart and brain needed a consultation. Everything he believed for 2 years wasn’t true and he felt like his walls were falling apart. The young man slowly pieced things back together, realising all the wrong he’s done. The irreparable harm he’s caused to Jongin badly ached his stomach. He hated and ignored him countless times. Kyungsoo even brutalised the dancer by ripping the bracelet he offered him a long time ago when he perfectly knew he cherished it a lot.

People say there is only a step separating love from hate. It’s funny how the tables have turned. Jongin loved Kyungsoo during all these years apart while Kyungsoo hated him and now the youngest is the one who supposedly despises his ex-boyfriend.

This guilt increased when Jongin entered the hospital room. He found Kyungsoo smiling, laughing like there wasn’t a single problem on Earth. Plus, he was doing all of this with Aaliyah. Kyungsoo knows too well how jealous and possessive Jongin can be.

 _“What is he doing here,”_ he asked.

Kyungsoo heart started beating faster and faster as his smile dropped. _“I just came to visit her,”_ he tried to explain. Keyword; tried.

 _“I’m not talking to you, am I?”_ Jongin retorts with gimlet eyes.

 _“Babe listen to me,”_ Aaliyah intervened.

 _“Don’t you babe me,”_ he scoffs at her.

She stares deep into his eyes. _“I said listen to me, don’t be rude or you will regret it,”_ Aaliyah warned with a soft yet authoritative voice.

 _“Go ahead, explain this to me,”_ he raised his hand in the air. 

 _“Kim Jongin at least say please,”_ she insisted, frustrated. _“I put up with your mood swings a lot, I deserve a little bit more respect.”_

Kyungsoo was shocked as well as impressed. Two thoughts came to his mind at that moment; _how does she know about his last name if everybody calls him Lee? She stood up to a very intimidating Jongin, I like that._

He just concluded that if she knows about terrible details of his past, she might as well know his real last name. Again, it didn’t make any sense to Kyungsoo, but he was too troubled by Jongin’s presence to waste time on this.

 _“Please Aaliyah,”_ Jongin surrendered, jaw clenched.

_“Kyungsoo came to apologise for leaving us and I appreciated his gesture. We bonded a lot during our time toge-,”_

_“Oh, so now you’re friends,”_ Jongin interrupted her.

She stared into his eyes again, intensifying her gaze _. “Let me finish,”_ she replied calmly.

 _“I really like him,”_ she continued. Jongin clenched his fists as Kyungsoo remained silent. _“And I told him about your dad.”_

 _“What did you say exactly about my father?!”_ Jongin panicked, making Kyungsoo jump.

 _“Come here please,”_ she asked.

Jongin went next to her reluctantly and squatted to reach her level. Aaliyah slowly stroked his hair, caressing his platinum blond undercut. Then, she took him by the nape and kissed him on the cheek, probably because Kyungsoo was there and she didn’t want to upset anyone. _“Don’t hate me, promise me."_

_“Promise.”_

_“I told him that your dad is the one responsible for both of your pain, that he didn’t let you leave and that you didn’t abandon him.”_

Jongin took a step back. _“Are you kidding me? Y-you told him. You had no right to.”_

_“Forgive me but come on you wanted him to know, you told me yourself.”_

_“Yeah that was before he ripped the bracelet off my wrist,”_ he justified, taking a step back as Kyungsoo lowered his eyes.

 _“I had to tell him. I’ve had enough, I’m done seeing you sink, seeing you cry, seeing you sad. I had to do something about it,”_ she explained, eyes glistening _. “Again, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to break your trust.”_

 _“You should’ve thought of this before,”_ Jongin bluntly replies before slamming the door on his way out.

Kyungsoo smiled at her. _“Don’t worry, he’ll come around,”_ he said, squeezing her hand. _“Thank you for doing this, you are amazing. I’ll take it from here,”_ he informed her, running outside the room after Jongin.

 _“Jongin-ah,”_ Kyungsoo yelled in the empty corridor.

The tall man stopped and turned around. _“What do you want, it’s not because you know the truth that it changes anything. I told you already, stay away from me.”_

_“Let’s discuss like adults, please.”_

They both stopped, standing in the middle of the corridor, at a safe distance from each other. _“Talk but I won’t, I have nothing to say to you.”_

_“You can hate me if it’s easier, but Aaliyah loves you, don’t blame her.”_

_“She broke our pact. I told her ‘everything we tell each other stays between us’ and she didn’t listen. I don’t care how she feels now.”_

_“She isn’t your enemy, she didn’t do it to annoy you, it was to help. She told you herself.”_

_“You keep on finding excuses for her and she finds some for you, that’s great, just great. Go ahead, date her while you’re at it, you deserve each other.”_

_“Listen, she had zero personal interest in telling me, **she has nothing to win and everything to lose in this situation** ,” _Kyungsoo smartly pointed out, making Jongin flinch. _“She simply wanted to do what she thought was best for you.”_

_“And how the hell can you be so sure?”_

_“Because I love you too,”_ Kyungsoo confessed.

The dancer wasn’t sure he heard properly. _“Excuse me, what?”_

_“I would’ve done the same thing if I knew that you could be happy without me.”_

_“How does that make sense?”_

_“She loves you. She knows we had an intense relationship, that it didn’t ended properly, and she thinks we still love each other. So, if there is any chance we can be together again, she would prefer that. She doesn’t want you to be with her and forever sad. This is what we call **sacrifice**.”_

_“I don’t love you anymore,”_ Jongin denied. He took in the whole information but only answered to what bothered him the most.

_“You do. You just try to convince yourself that you hate me by spitting it at my face.”_

_“How can you know?”_

_“Because I did the same thing.”_

The small man was tired of this situation and decided that it was time to stop being childish. _“Let’s cut the bullshit, come on,”_ Kyungsoo suggested.

Jongin licked his lips, stared at the white floor. _“Okay, I love you, so what? I’m still angry.”_

 _“Me too, what do you think!”_ Kyungsoo snapped.

_“For what reason?”_

_“For what reason?”_ his ex-boyfriend repeated. _“Hmm, maybe because I lost 2 years with you, and because you made my best friends hate me?”_

_“I loved them too much, I acted selfishly. I didn’t want them to reject me because I tried to escape with you. I apologise for that, that wasn’t fair to any of you. I’m grateful they forgave me.”_

_“I forgive you too, I have brothers too I understand. But why didn’t you reply to **my letters**?”_

Jongin took a step closer, blinked in disbelief. _“What letters? **I never received any**.”_

Kyungsoo who already understood why answered quickly. _“I bet your father is responsible for that too.”_

 _“Surely,”_ Jongin realised. _“Why did you send letters though? It’s such a 19 th-century thing to do.”_

 _“Letters are romantic you idiot,”_ Kyungsoo wanted to say. Instead, he replied as candidly as possible. _“Your phone wasn’t answering, I didn’t have your brothers’ numbers anymore, so I sent letters.”_ Which was also true.

Jongin calmed down hearing his explanation. _“Oh, right."_

_“Aaliyah told me you had no phone; I get it but why didn’t you try to contact me?”_

_“I kind of tried, not like you, but I did.”_

_“How?”_

_“Every morning, before school, **I stopped by your house**. I wanted to talk to your parents, so badly, I wanted to tell them that I didn’t abandon you, that you had to know what happened but when it came to knocking on the door; I just couldn’t do it. I was s-“_

_“Scared.”_

_“Of my dad yes. I was afraid he would come to know. I would literally remain there crying until it was time to go to school trying to command my body to finally knock. But it wouldn’t listen to me. I continued for about a year and eventually gave up one day because it hurt too much. **I am sorry I didn’t succeed**. Plus, I thought you forgot about me.”_

Kyungsoo was the one who took a step closer this time _. “It’s all right Jongin-ah and I could never forget you, even if I wanted to. You said it yourself.”_

Jongin flashed a small grin. “ _Happy to hear that._ _Again, my father got crazier after I tried to escape. I had to hide the bracelet from him, yet I kept it. It was the only thing that reminded me of you, and it has helped me a lot during hard times. I just put it on when I was alone, twisted it and felt better. It was as if you were with me.”_

Kyungsoo took a step closer again, heartbeat increasing. He held Jongin’s hand and slowly rolled up the dancer’s dark blue shirt sleeve whilst he let him do it. _“How is your wrist?”_

 _“Healed, completely fine,”_ Jongin replied with a shy smile.

 _“I am so sorry; I shouldn’t have done that. I know violence isn’t right, that you suffered a lot from it. I wasn’t myself, please forgive me,”_ he pleaded, kissing Jongin’s wrist several times.

 _“You forgave me, so I’ll forgive you too,”_ the tall man replied, lifting his chin _. “Please let’s put the past behind us,”_ Jongin finally said, coming to his senses for the first time in a while.

 _“You’ve just read my mind,”_ Kyungsoo answered with smiley eyes.

 _“Good,”_ Jongin answered. _“I have to go apologise to Aaliyah and thank her; we can talk later.”_

 _“Yes, okay,”_ Kyungsoo replied, watching Jongin walking away.

3 days later, Jongin sent him a text. “ _Please come to Sehun’s birthday party at Suho’s. It’s on the 12 thof April, as you know, so next week. We can discuss there and it will be the occasion for you to make up with my brothers too.” _To which he logically replied yes.

This conversation at the hospital with Jongin left Kyungsoo with mixed feelings. They explained, discovered crucial facts that impact their relationship but aren’t back together yet. There still have 2 years of catching up to do, long discussions to have and there is Aaliyah.

Patience is the key, one step at the time.

————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

**2:55 pm – Bugak Skyway Palgakjeong Pavilion – Jongno district**

“Why did you ask me to come here?” Minsoo asks, puzzled. 

“For our class project, of course,” Sehun answers, smiling.

Minsoo rolls his eyes. “I mean why the Octagonal Pavilion, in particular, it’s a place I only see in dramas,” he retorts. “In romance scenes,” he adds.

“Because the scenery is breath-taking, and I wanted to paint you here,” Sehun explains sincerely.

Except that was partially true. The young boy chose this place for another reason too. It is eases people’s heart. By bringing Minsoo here, Sehun secretly hoped that the beautiful man would forgive him and forget what he saw once he explained himself as Jongin suggested.

“Anyway, let’s be quick I have other things to do.”

“Come on, don’t be this cold.”

Minsoo puffs at him. “You deserve no kindness from me.”

“Don’t be like this.”

“I saw what you did to Iseul, I can’t even look you in the eyes anymore. I don’t even know how you can look at yourself,” Minsoo confesses, heartbroken. “That day I came to show you liked you, as always, to get rejected again, but I didn’t care. And I ended up witnessing something I won’t ever be able to get off my mind.”

Sehun walks towards a stone-built bench and sits on it. In front of him, stands splendid mountains of all sizes, covered with dark green grass. On top of that, thick white fog and massive white clouds overlook it. It’s wonderful.

Normally he would lose his temper in a situation like this one, but no today. Sehun has to prove Minsoo he isn’t the monster he thinks he is, plus he promised to control himself. This place is supposed to ease Minsoo’s heart, but in reality, it has eased his.

The young man turns around, crosses his legs, flicks his hair back. He takes a deep breath before answering. “I am sorry Minsoo I truly am. Let’s start over together.”

Minsoo who’s standing before him is irritated by his apology. “Karma is funny, right? I’m always running after you and now you’re the one running and apologising,” he chuckles wryly.

Sehun takes a deep breath again. “I know I’m the one running now. You won’t have to run anymore. Take a seat, I’ll explain everything to you,” he suggests.

“I have nothing more to say to you. I’m leaving,” Minsoo decides.

Sehun pats the remaining seat next to him. “Do it for the sake of the project then!” he yells after him. “You want a good grade well I do too. Miss Cha said that we needed chemistry for it to work. If we don’t have that, we should at least tolerate each other. It’s a simple effort, you have to sit next to me, let me explain myself, and maybe, hopefully, you’ll see the good in me again and tolerate me.”

“I’m all ears,” Minsoo says, changing his mind.

He sits next to him, waiting for his explanation. However, he still doesn’t look at Sehun, he stares bleakly at the ground. 

Sehun turns to face the mountains as if to give himself some strength. Minsoo follows his moves. “My brother said I should talk with an open heart. It’s not the way I generally do things so don’t judge me if I don’t express myself correctly.”

“Go ahead.”

“To understand better, you have to understand my family background first. It’s the cause of all my insecurities. My father used to unleash his anger on my brothers and me. Mostly on them but we all suffered from it. Iseul came to know what happened between us in the lift, apparently because he overheard your conversation with Suho. He yelled at me, looked down on me, grabbed me and was about to beat the hell out of me. After that, he s-”

Minsoo takes Sehun hands in his, causing the other to get goosebumps everywhere. “Please talk slower. We have time, it’s okay,” he whispers, trying to calm him down. He still looks at the mountains and not at Sehun yet.

Sehun closes, then quickly reopens his eyes. He caresses Minsoo’s thumb and continues. “He said something only my father said. He said he was going to damage that pretty little face of mine and I lost my mind. He threatened me first, but I ended up throwing the first punch. I thought I was a monster, that it was in my blood and the way you looked at me made me believe this even more. Then Jongin came and told me otherwise. I should’ve never done that because violence isn’t okay. I am sorry you had to witness it, I regret what I did, and I swear I would never do that to you.”

Minsoo shifts his body to the right, hugs Sehun tightly, increasing the goosebumps. “I accept your apology. I owe you one too for not believing in you and for making you feel bad. I was shocked. What you had to go through with your father is unacceptable and I’m sorry for that too. Regarding Iseul, I already knew he was crazy, Suho told me what he did in the past, but I didn’t know it was that bad. My reaction was normal because I was shaken up. I won’t forget what I saw, it will take me a little time to adjust but I understand you.”

“Thank you,” Sehun replies sincerely, hugging him back.

“Tomorrow my anger management class starts, and I’d like you to be there with me. It isn’t easy to ask; you’ll see all my weaknesses and I don’t know if I’m ready for that…but I think we should do this together."

Minsoo breaks the hug and finally looks into Sehun’s eyes. “I’ll be there, you can count on me.”

“I don’t really believe in love, I’m not an expert with feelings either. People say that I’m emotionally unavailable,” he says, making Minsoo explode into laughter.

“Stop making fun of me,” Sehun warns. “Anyway, I’m smart we all know that, but I have to admit that I know nothing about romantic relationships. All I know is that I care about you,” he clarifies, staring at Minsoo’s handsome face.

Minsoo flashes a bright smile. “It’s okay I’ll teach you,” he promises, tickling his chin.

Sehun giggles at the touch. “So, can you tolerate me now?” he teases.

“Only for the project, idiot,” the tall man teases back.

Sehun raises his hand, caresses Minsoo from his neck to his shoulder, removing his jacket a little. “Speaking of this, I have to tell you something.”

Minsoo frowns, not sure he wants to hear what’s next. “What is it?”

“I only paint nudes.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **8:10 pm** \- **Joseon Private Residence – Suho’s flat -** **Songpa d** **istrict**

As time passes, things get better.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, if that’s even possible at this point, grew a lot closer. Knowing that he was his boyfriend’s first time, made Chanyeol feel exhilarated. It made him even more precious to his eyes than he already was. He decided that it was time to bring their relationship to the next level and scheduled a meeting with his mother. They met on Tuesday at a fancy French restaurant and talked for hours. Miss Park loved Baekhyun, and he loved her too. They enjoyed each other’s presence, got well immediately, so well that Chanyeol felt like he was 3rdwheeling the whole time.

When it was time for Baekhyun to go home, Chanyeol went to the new flat his mother bought after the divorce. He stayed the night, which gave them plenty of time to discuss. The trait he loves the most about her is that she’s a 100% genuine person. Whenever she feels or thinks something, she will tell. That’s why she hates lies and left his father. _“He is special, you two will last forever, I can feel it. Don’t let him down,”_ she said about the red-haired boy, and Chanyeol is planning on following his mother’s advice.

For Baekhyun things are falling back into place. Sehun started to talk again, even told him about the fight with Iseul, following Jongin’s suggestion. Turns out that instead of punishing him, scolding him like he would have done a couple of months ago, Baekhyun did a bit of yelling, made him recite the rules and immediately signed him up for anger-management classes before Sehun even told him he wanted to attend some. They even decided to stay with Lay permanently, but for that, they had to change the dance/painting room into a proper bedroom. The new bedroom will be shared by the youngers whilst their older brother will keep the previous one. Baekhyun thought it was only fair if he did because he found them a place to stay in the first place.

Jongin finally made up with Kyungsoo, sooner than expected, which answered Baekhyun’s prayers. However, because of their last heated conversation, he doesn’t want to make the first move. So, he and Sehun will let Kyungsoo come to them rather than going to him.

Today is D-day. 12th April 2019, Sehun’s 19th birthday. The party hasn't started yet. 

Suho, Lay and Baekhyun wanted Sehun’s birthday to be memorable. To do so Lay hired a mixologist and Baekhyun asked Chanyeol on their behalf to deal with the rest. The kind man hired the best catering service in town, called a DJ friend who owed him one and redecorated the whole flat himself in black and white; Sehun’s favourite colours. He dealt with everything, the napkins, crystal glasses, plates, bar stools etc. Except for Sehun’s clothes, he didn’t let Baekhyun give a dime.

Suho lives like a prince. 3 months ago, Mr & Mrs Kim bought the neighbouring apartment to theirs and merged them into one, adding 75 m2 more to their 75 m2 flat. Mrs Kim wanted to celebrate the new success of her engineering company by enlarging their apartment. Her firm is in its golden age hence she’s in an extremely good mood. That’s why she let Suho throw a party.

The 150 m2 flat is splendid. First, after passing the front door, you have to walk through a tight long corridor that leads to the immense living room. The living room in question fills most of the space as well as the closed terrace that runs alongside it. On this huge terrace, there’s a large wooden family dinner table, 2 long black rectangular fountains in the middle and on the other side 2 jacuzzies facing each other. The living room and the terrace are separated by contemporary sliding transparent glass doors which allows to open up space.

On the side of the living room, an open kitchen with a black wooden bar in the middle can be seen, right next to Suho’s bedroom. A little bit further, a big white rounded carpet surrounded by black pouffes bringing out the silver-grey metallic effect of the tiled floor. In front of it, there’s a library with sofas, plants, desks, many books to read and a door that leads straight to the big dressing room. Next to the white carpet, 4 stone pillars with an arch in between display the second part of the living room. A black small piano and contrabass stand peacefully.

4 stone pillars with an arch in between separates the instruments from the last part of the living room. In it rests the same rounded carpet, same pouffes except that the carpet is black and the pouffes are white this time. On the right, there’s the parental bedroom with its private bathroom. Next to the dressing room, there’s another bathroom, that is used by Suho and guests.

**Chaos loading 20%**

“You remember when I told you that Nari’s parents wanted me to marry her?” Suho asks.

Lay nods as Baekhyun speaks. “I won’t be able to forget, it’s ridiculous,” he retorts, earning a glare from the older.

“All of you seem to hate her but I don’t care. Actually, I’m considering it,” he confesses.

“What the fuck?” Sehun yells, coming out of Suho’s bedroom.

He sits on a stool bar, facing his 3 hyungs. “Before you say ‘language’ Baek I'm sorry, I’m just _disgusted_ ,” he says looking at Suho.

Baekhyun gets closer to him, takes Sehun’s shirt sleeves in his hand one after the other. Then he puts his engraved white mother-of-pearl Cartier cuff-links on it for him. “Little brat, you may be the man of the hour, but I hope that in those anger-management classes they’ll tell you that swears words are as violent as punches,” he whispers, annoyed.

“Happy birthday my dear Sehunnie, you look more handsome than ever, here is your present because you deserve it, I love you more than anything else,” Sehun enumerates, raising his hands. “You should say things like that, it’s my day, don’t ruin it.”

“I’m just stating facts. That doesn’t mean that you’re not handsome, that I won’t give you a present and that I don’t love you,” Baekhyun laughs, fixing his brother’s hair.

Lay hands him a drink. “Ok, I’m sorry for being such a spoiled little brat but that’s what you’ve turned me into, you do everything for me, you all love me too much,” the younger states cockily, sipping on his lemonade.

His elders turn to him, stare at him with furious eyes. “Thank for you for organising, chaperoning this birthday party for me,” Sehun rectifies, kissing all 3 of them on the cheek.

**Chaos loading 35%**

Minsoo who enters the apartment freezes on his feet when he spots Sehun. “Hot damn! You look more handsome than ever,” he praises, checking Sehun out.

Sehun is wearing a classic dinner jacket or a tuxedo like the Americans would say, obviously black and white. Baekhyun chose a Dior virgin wool, silk made one for him. He settled for nice satin peak lapels, satin besom pockets, a white shirt with black buttons, a black bow tie, Italian made Dior polished derby shoes and the final touch; eye-liner. He has also separated his hair in half, got himself some shiny curls. In a nutshell, he looks **enchanting**.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to hear! Take a cue from Minsoo,” Sehun exclaims, all smile as he walks towards his boyfriend.

When he arrives in front of him, Minsoo slides his hand in his vest and grips Sehun’s waist. “Elegant, charming, dazzling, I could continue all night,” he flirts.

“Get a room for Christ’s sake,” Baekhyun scoffs.

“That’s what we intend to do,” Sehun smirks.

Suho squints his eyes, utterly repulsed. “Not in  _my_ house." 

Lay groans, tired of this conversation. “I’m regretting shipping you two.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **\- 11:36 pm** –

**Chaos loading 50%**

This was supposed to be a small committee reunion, unfortunately Sehun turned it into a huge university party. People are everywhere, already causing problems. It’s mentally impossible for the chaperons to follow the guests’ every move, so much so that, in a matter of 1 hour they gave up.

“I have a gift for you,” Chanyeol announces, patting Sehun’s back.

The birthday boy sits properly on his pouffe, sips on his Cosmopolitan as Minsoo plays with his nape. “Really?”

“Well technically it’s for the both you,” he explains, smiling.

“Whatever it is thank you in advance, I’ll buy you one too,” Minsoo promises kindly.

Chanyeol gets up, sits on the white carpet. He is now on the floor, legs crossed, facing the 2 lovers who are waiting, eager to know more. “I have a house in Jeju island, by the sea. It’s huge, ideal for two and always empty. The only thing missing is the plane tickets, just tell me when you want them, and I’ll get them for you.”

“Baekhyun is right, you are too nice. Thank you very much Chanyeol-ah! I’m definitely getting you something,” Minsoo squeals.

“Wicked! Thanks, brother in law,” Sehun jumps into his arms. “You’re the best!”

Minsoo immediately joins, starts tickling them, making Chanyeol kick his feet in the air.

“Children!” Baekhyun yells, getting their attention. He is standing in the middle of the white carpet, Kyungsoo by his side.

The 3 toddlers get up and walk towards them laughing like never before. “I only see one child here,” Sehun kids.

“Well it’s not me,” the red-haired boy pouts, thwarted.

Chanyeol approaches him, caresses his cheek. “You’re right baby, you’re not a child.”

“Listen to that wise man right there,” Baekhyun praises, kissing his boyfriend on his plump rosy lips.

“From now on, you're a puppy.”

“Nevermind,” Baekhyun pushes his chest. “I’m here to get Sehun, Kyungsoo wants to talk to us,” he informs, pointing at the smaller man.

Sehun nods as he gets his crystal black glass from the floor. He thanks Chanyeol again for his gift and murmurs sensually into Minsoo ear, earning a deep giggle from him. “We’re getting that room after all.” And on that note; he’s gone.

The 3 long lost friends are now seated around the terrace’s dinner table. Kyungsoo on one side, Sehun and Baekhyun on the other. There’s a 5-minute silence but there’s no need to talk, for now, nonverbal communication does its for them. Their eyes are glued on each other, conveying their thoughts on their behalf. They say: “You were always my friend.” “I missed you.” “Forgive me for hating you.” “I shouldn’t have hidden my departure from you.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo starts breaking the ice. “First of all, happy birthday Sehun-ah,” he says, chuckling nervously.

Sehun couldn’t be happier. It’s his birthday, Baekhyun lets him drink for this precise reason, even though he doesn’t drink himself, his brothers are by his side, his friends are here and against all odds having Minsoo brings him more joy than he could ever hope for. Now he only needs Kyungsoo to feel complete. “Thanks a lot. Please feel comfortable, there is nothing to be anxious about,” he reassures calmly.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised.

Sehun is confused. “What do you mean?”

“Did he change that much in 2 years? Because he’s a lot nicer than I recall,” he comments, looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun chuckles as he rests his forearms on the table. He takes support on them to get closer to Kyungsoo. “Oh no, he is just in a good mood,” he whispers.

“Yeah, that would’ve been weird.”

“I’m right here if you hadn’t notice, dumbasses,” Sehun spits out as he immediately turns to his brother. “Language, I know.”

“I won’t say anything tonight,” Baekhyun replies.

“Hooray!” Sehun ironically exclaims.

Kyungsoo clears his throat trying to redirect their attention to him. “Glad to see that you’re still the same knob heads you were. Now you’re going to listen to me.”

Baekhyun is divided between offence and satisfaction. “Well, aren’t you supercilious?”

“I can’t help it, I feel like the hyung here,” the smaller scoffs, releasing a laugh from the heart.

“You’re not,” Sehun answers.

Kyungsoo gives him the _shut up before I kick your ass_ look which doesn’t change a thing; little Sehun sticks his tongue out, mocking him with great pleasure.

“I apologise,” Baekhyun comes back to the main subject of the conversation.

Sehun stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Me too.”

“Mea-culpa,” Kyungsoo says, smiling at them.

“So, I guess there nothing to talk about,” Sehun adds.

Kyungsoo stands up, goes around the table. He lowers to their level, hugs them both. “Yep we’re best friends again,” he declares.

“We never stopped,” Baekhyun replies, resting his cheek against Kyungsoo’s arm, eyes wide shut.

“Now where’s my present?” Sehun impolitely demands.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

 **\- 12:04 am** –

 **Chaos loading** **75%**

Suho has been spending most the night with Lay and Minseok chatting and gossiping in peace, with drinks in the library. Suho locked his and his parents’ bedroom as well as the dressing room. He didn’t do the same with the library but warned Sehun that it was a restricted area.

At the moment, he’s walking, looking for his soon to be wife. In theory, they’re not even engaged, but as he told his friends earlier, he’s willing to propose to Nari. He gave it a good thought and discussed it with her a little. The reason why he didn’t want to, was his age. He’s young and didn’t feel like rushing. However, he loves her, and he won’t let his youth come in their way.

He just passed in front of the dressing room and catches a conversation that stops him right in his tracks.

“Yes, if I marry him it will only be for that, we both know it.”

He could recognise it amid a million voices if she said just one word. It’s Nari’s voice. Still, he steals a glance just to be sure. It’s her; no doubt. She is facing the bathroom door, giving her back to Suho. She’s playing with her short black hair. Suho is picturing her glowing black almond-shaped eyes and her plump red lips.

He quickly comes back to his senses, rests his back on the wall as he eavesdrops despite the overlapping chatter and loud pop music. The young man rapidly puts his acute sense of hearing to work.

“Dad, we know that already,” she insists. “I’m not getting married for anything but money and an employment opportunity at his mother’s firm.”

On one side, he wished he never heard that and on the other, he couldn’t be more grateful. _This bitch played me,_ he realises.

Not noticing his presence, Nari continues to dig her own grave. “We need the money, I’m okay with it, it even was _my_ idea. Then why are you having second thoughts?” she asks her father.

“Because this might ruin our relationship when he comes to know about this?” she repeats his words. “He won’t ever hear about it and even so, I’ll just divorce,” she states candidly.

Suho isn’t even crushed, he is fuming. Rather than confronting her as somebody else would, he walks away silently already planning his vengeance. Nari just got herself the deadliest enemy ever. **Suho isn’t near the forgiving type**. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s **disrespect**. Lies aren’t the problem here, it’s a matter of principle and **principles are everything to him**. His family, friends and acquaintances might hold grudges, but out of all of them, _he_ is the most resentful one. So, she better watch out for the storm that’s coming for her.

Suho reaches the terrace, this time looking for Minsoo to tell him everything about what just happened. Instead, he finds his other friend, Minseok, talking to Chen. He doesn’t want to listen to another terrible conversation. Thus, he leaves, preferring to sit at the bar waiting patiently for Minsoo to show up. In the meantime, he’s having a flute of the famous ‘Goût de Diamants’, the most expensive Champagne in the world.

“What are you doing here? You weren’t invited,” Minseok points out.

“The hell I wasn’t invited, Sehun invited the entire school,” Chen retorts.

“Let me rephrase, you’re not welcome here Chen. It’s not because of me. You hate Baekhyun, whose brother happens to be the birthday boy. If my calculations are correct, 1+1=2 meaning you’re not welcome here,” he says, keeping his cool as always.

“Feisty I like that,” Chen flirts.

“That’s the result of being friends with _both_ Sehun and Kyungsoo, it rubs off on me sometimes,” the black-haired boy explains. “Why are you here?”

Chen takes a step closer to him, making Minseok’s body tense. “I started my sessions with Mr Choi and it’s helping me. I’m improving, I can feel it.”

“Do you still despise Baekhyun?” Minseok asks, to make a decision based on the answer.

“I-I d-don’t-’ the blond stammers.

Minseok scoffs at him. “You can’t even answer me without stuttering, it means yes you still hate him. I’m out don’t contact me for now,” he says about to leave.

Chen grabs his hand, turning Minseok around to face him again. “Sweetheart, I’m trying here. The letter I sent was genuine and you sending Mr Choi after me in return means it isn’t over between us yet. Plus, you let me approach you, there’s progress.”

“There’s progress yes, your letter pierced my heart and yes I love you even though I broke up with you, but a radical change is required. You can’t hate somebody innocent; you can’t harm yourself; you can’t avoid your problems. I’m not asking you to change for me, not at all, it’s for you, that’s why I gave you a sign. Keep up with Mr Choi and you’ll see it eventually and if you don’t, I might throw it all away for good. I can’t wait and excuse you forever,” Minseok confesses before leaving.

**Chaos loading 85%**

Baekhyun who watched the scene from afar, comes near his friend. “What was he doing here?” he asks, seeing Minseok's afflicted face.

“He came to see me. I sent Mr Choi after him and Chen decided to schedule regular meetings with him,” Minseok explains. 

“The only good decision he took so far.”

“Indeed. He won’t stop coming after me, not now not ever. He gave me space for a while until now. If he comes to me again but hasn’t changed, I might as well call my aunt,” Minseok informs.

Baekhyun tilts his head in dismay. “Your aunt?”

“In cases of extreme emergency, she’ll protect me from him. He’s very persistent. I don’t think he’ll remain calm if I decide to end things for good,” he explains. “Again, I hope he’ll change, that we’ll get back together and nothing bad will happen, because I really love him.”

“I still don’t understand, enlighten me, why your aunt?”

Minseok ruffles Baekhyun’s red hair. “My aunt Hyejin is **Seoul’s Chief of Police** , Baekhyun-ah.”

“Oh my God!” Baekhyun squeals in fear. His face turns white like a sheet of paper as cold chills runs through his body.

He zones out for 2 minutes until Minseok interrupts him. “What’s going on?” he asks, worried.

Baekhyun blinks several times. He’s coming back to reality. “Nothing, nothing, don’t worry,” he reassures his friend, giving him a weak smile.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**\- 12:22 am –**

**Chaos loading** **90%**

Jongin strokes Kyungsoo’s thigh. “I’m really glad you came.”

They’re sitting at the dinner table, next to each other. Jongin’s legs are open as Kyungsoo’s rest in between. They’ve been catching up since Baekhyun and Sehun left.

“Honestly, me too,” Kyungsoo replies. “I got to celebrate Sehun’s birthday, I made up with my best friends. All good.”

“How did it go?”

“Like Aaliyah would say; easy peasy lemon squeezy. That was quickly and easily done.”

“What would be better!” Jongin laughs.

They pause for a moment. The platinum blond boy intensely stares into his ex-not-so-ex-boyfriend’s eyes. “Don’t look at me like that,” the other pleads, embarrassed.

“Why not?” the younger asks, startled.

“Because it’s an ‘I love you’ look,” he explains.

“So what?”

Kyungsoo sits back on his chair and sighs deeply. “We’re not even back together, you can’t look at me like you did before, that’s not fair.”

A look of incredulity crosses Jongin’s features as he sees the discomfort on Kyungsoo’s face. “No fair to whom?”

“To me, to Aaliyah,” the older reminds him.

Jongin shakes his head as if awakening from a deep sleep. “It’s complicated.”

“Life in itself is complicated,” Kyungsoo rightly points out.

The dancer raises an eyebrow, agreeing with him. “I wish I could just erase it all, I thought that fooling around would make me unlove you, but I was wrong. It made me love you even more and like another girl at the same time. I don’t love her, but that’s **fucked up**.”

“I like her too, you know?” Kyungsoo confesses, having the fidgets.

“What do you mean, you like her too?” Jongin asks, tilting his head on the left side.

“It’s pretty clear.”

Jongin removes his hand from his thigh, stressed by his revelation. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, he’s having a hard time connecting the dots. “Wait a minute, please develop.”

“I got jealous as soon as I saw her. She’s indisputably gorgeous, her hair, her body, her hands, her tiny ears and her eyes? Don’t get me started on them. But above it all, she had _you_ and it was _you_ that I unconsciously wanted.”

“Where is this going to?” Jongin asks, confused.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “She’s hot but her personality is the most attractive part of her. I was jealous but after talking to her I realised how stupid it was to be. She’s trustworthy, fair and honourable, she embodies all 3. I couldn’t help it; she opened her mouth and it was instantaneous. You simply talk to her and your heart- ”

“Just drops,” Jongin finishes his sentence.

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo adds, taking the younger’s right hand.

Jongin exhales. “I want to be angry right now, but I can’t. I feel what you feel.”

“You and me?  **We’re in deep shit**.”

Sehun arrives like a rocket, interrupting their existential crisis. “Guys, have you seen Minsoo? He was supposed to wait for me after talking to Suho,” he asks, desperate.

“Last time I saw him, he was near the jacuzzies,” Kyungsoo informs him.  

“Thanks,” he nods before going away.

He has a glass in his hands since the beginning of the party. Cosmopolitan, Piña Colada, Mojito, Champagne, he drank everything he could. He’s walking through the crowd stumbling, confirming he isn’t tipsy but **completely drunk.**

As he spots Minsoo’s tall figure and heads towards him, a girl stops him. “Hi pretty boy,” she says, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Hello Aecha, are you having fun so far?” he asks out of courtesy.

“I would enjoy myself even more if you came with me,” she replies seductively, showing him her cleavage.

Sehun understands right away what she implies. “Sorry not happening,” he starts, offended. “I play a different instrument if you know what I mean,” he explains as he leaves her alone in front of the fountains.

He continues to walk, trying to reach Minsoo. It doesn’t take long for the latter to see him. He approaches with a big smile. “Finally! My love I missed you,” he declares, hugging Sehun tightly.

“You’re exaggerating Minsoo-ah, it hasn’t been an hour,” Sehun coos against his chest.

“I know you missed me too,” Minsoo answers, delicately rubbing his back.

“Chen is here, Baekhyun told me but who the fuck invited him?”

“No idea,” Minsoo replies, still rubbing his back.

“He’s literally pissing in our pristine pool of eliteness,” he blurts out.

Minsoo laughs, not getting his expression. “Sorry what?”

“It means that he pollutes my amazing party, with his filthy presence,” Sehun explains.

“Don’t be so mean, I know him, he isn’t my friend but he’s a nice man, just a little lost.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe that.”

“Ahem ahem,” they hear someone clearing their throat, purposely wanting to interrupt their quiet moment.

Sehun turns around. His eyes meet a girl he’s never seen before. She’s short, slim with slanting hazel eyes. Her thin lips are highlighted by a navy-blue matte lipstick. Her long light brown hair fall perfectly on her hips, without her trying.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Sehun bluntly asks.

Seeing that girl gives Minsoo a gasp of horror. He knows her, that’s certain.

“What’s with women today?” Sehun puffs, infuriated by her presence.

Before Minsoo can even voice something out, the unknown girl smirks and replies. “I’m Rane, Minsoo’s girlfriend.”

“Tell me she’s lying,” Sehun turns to Minsoo who’s terrified.

“Listen,” he starts, looking down.

Sehun takes a step back, slowly heading back inside. “No no no no, it’s true? I can see it in your eyes,” he says waiting for a reply. When Minsoo remains silent he loses his mind. “You know how hard it is for me to confess feelings and you hid that you had a girlfriend? Let me get the hell away from your stupid face,” he yells, running to the bar.

**Chaos loading 95%**

By the time he arrives, his guests are staring at him with perplexed faces. He orders a scotch on the rocks and drinks it in one go. Things escalate very quickly and next thing they know, Sehun is standing on the bar counter. “Let’s forget all our problems and drink the night away!” he screams raising his glass. His guests raise their glasses in response.

Baekhyun who was still in the bathroom rushes to the bar. “You’re making one hell of a racket. Get down!” he orders.

“You had enough drinks, please my love come down, we’ll talk,” Minsoo tries to resonate with him.

“Fuck you Park Minsoo, fuck you, your captivating blue eyes and your girlfriend,” he shouts, throwing his glass on the floor.

**Chaos loading 100%**

The sound of the broken glass gets everybody’s attention. Most of them were already looking at him but now, all his guests are gathered around the bar. They are holding their phones, ready to capture whatever he’s going to do next. Sehun couldn’t care less, he’s hurt, confused and angry.

“People,” he says, taking off his vest. “Let’s get crazy!”

“You already are!” he hears someone say.

He can feel Jongin and Chanyeol’s hands on his ankles, trying to make him stop but he ignores it. Alcohol and sadness don’t mix well together. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore.

**If chaos was a person, it would be Sehun.**

The drunken birthday boy swings his hips to the rhythm of the music and strips off his expensive clothes. He’s now in his underwear dancing, singing, jumping making a fool of himself in front of the entire school.

His real friends and brothers are the only ones who actually try to stop this mess. Unfortunately, the damage is done. His guests already took pictures, videos of him and are currently spreading them all over the internet.

Baekhyun couldn’t be more in panic. First Minseok’s aunt, now this. His mind is chanting the same thing over and over again. " **Rule number 2; no social media."**


	11. THE BEGINNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // :) PLEASE READ :) //
> 
> Hi guys,
> 
> I have important things to say. First of all I'm sorry I didn't upload for 2 months. I felt very sad to be honest.
> 
> When it comes to writing in particular, I'm a very attentive and careful person. Which means that if I don't have feedback on what I'm doing, I feel terrible. I feel like I'm writing for nothing and that I'm writing nonsense.
> 
> It took me 2 months before starting to write again. I even thought of discontinuing this fan fiction because of the lack of comments although I'm thankful to all of you. Thank you to those who commented until now, you are angels :)
> 
> It's just that comments are essential for a writer. Without it we can't function, it allows us to adapt to you, to know when we're doing well or not. And if we don't have that, we're walking through COMPLETE darkness. 
> 
> It's the same at work or at school. Imagine you hand over a work, something you've worked very hard on and not having your grade or feedback from the company...
> 
> Anyways I've decided to continue writing it because when I start something I always finish, because I love this story and because I hope you do to.
> 
> Thank you agin for reading <3 but please from now on, don't be silent readers.
> 
> NB: I have to edit the chapter, sorry for the mistakes

**"It all starts with a lie." - LYBB6**

Confinement for 5 days.

That is Sehun’s punishment. Not only his but his brothers’.

Because of him, Lay decided that it was for the best if they stayed away from crowded places such as their school, the streets, everywhere. Basically, away from people in general.

He allowed them to keep their phones but forbid them to talk to anyone. Quite useless to have them if they are of no use.

After 2 long days he finally found a solution to their problem. He asked the same guy that provided them with the passports, driving licenses and helped for the school records, to erase all these pictures on the internet.

It wasn’t cheap, far from it. The hacker needed a whole team to proceed, he couldn’t do it on his own without taking time and getting caught.

And again, after 3 longs days of agonising wait, the hacking team succeeded. Sehun’s face had been erased from every social network, as if he never existed.

Students at school will ask why it disappeared, why all of a sudden, the pictures and videos they took of him were gone when they planned on mocking him for weeks. 

Sehun on the other hand, couldn’t care less. Why? Because Chanyeol would sue them if they complained or bullied him. He hasn’t told him that, Sehun just knows it. He will defend him just like he would defend a younger brother.

Besides he has bigger problems. The police and Minsoo. Even if the pictures are gone, it doesn’t mean the police is. They haven’t come to their door yet, but Sehun is scared they might, soon, because of him. The brothers must be extremely careful, even more than before.

Sehun could never forgive himself if they found them because of him. It could be the end of their lives, at 19 and 20 they could all go to prison and be separated – forever.

They wouldn’t last a day without each other, that’s for sure, they could only survive if they were together. Not because they are weak, but because it’s how they’ve survived until now.

They function together and would be useless separated. Like the pieces of a puzzle.

That’s why Sehun’s behaviour at the party may have ruined it all.

He was sad, uncontrollably sad so he went crazy, yelled, danced and stripped off his clothes. All of this because, he felt his heart dropping in just a second when he had just given it to a man.

Annoying and disappointing. That’s what this whole situation is.

Sehun is a deeply wounded boy meaning that placing his trust in someone is almost impossible for him. Maybe he wasn’t wrong, trusting leads to hurting.

You just got to look at what happened. The boy placed his trust in Minsoo, and it blew up in his face 5 minutes later.

On top of that, Minsoo tried to contact him, several times during his confinement. He called him ‘his love’ as usual, told him they could sort things out, that it was all a misunderstanding. The basic tasteless speech.

Sehun didn’t reply to his texts. He didn’t have to right to, not that he wanted to anyway.

Although, angry and frustrated, his brothers told him he couldn’t ignore Minsoo all his life. They know their brother too well. This bitter sensation of unfinished business lingers on his mind meaning he won’t ever be able to turn the page and move on. It would tear him apart.

Aside from thinking about Minsoo, Sehun tried to put his time to use.

Before his chaotic birthday, Jongin recommended that he sat in silence, took a deep breath and tried discovering more about his night terrors.

He tried.

That was a futile attempt, he still had them and hasn’t remembered a single additional detail.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**12:18 am – Seoul’s National Art College of Hope**

The brothers finally went back to school. All 3 of them. But not without odd looks directed to Sehun, whispers and laughs.

Gossiping students are the worst chatterboxes, all they do is talk and talk. Sehun doesn’t mind. If he listened to people’s opinions, he would’ve been dead a long time ago. He never cared, and he wasn’t going to start today. 

When they were young, Kyungsoo always told him that the worst insult was to be ignored, and throughout the years Sehun became a specialist. So, disregarding people’s words is extremely easy for him now.

The shame is on him; him only and that’s for the best. Jongin being highly emotional and Baekhyun being extremely self-conscious that would’ve been too much to take-in. Plus, it all started because of him, as a result, he must take all the negative comments without flinching 

Maybe it is a bit exaggerated. Yes, he did make a fool of himself, so what? People do so every day.

In Sehun’s opinion, people simply live for the drama. They always did and always will. They love to participate in spreading it as long as it is NOT about them. That’s why they do it. They follow the flow like a flock of sheep — without thinking twice. Because what is better than wandering in peace whilst belittling and crashing people’s self-esteem for a university student? Not being the target of it.

Just like every gossip, it will last for a week or two then eventually fade, just as it should. Therefore, why should Sehun pay attention to their mockery?

“The Lee brothers! Thank you for gracing us with your presence,” Minseok arrives at the brothers' lunch table with Suho by his side. They’ve been dying to see them. “Sehun how are you?” he asks, concerned.

“Better hyung, thank you,” the youngest replies with a polite head bow.

The oldest smiles in return. “Why didn’t you come to school? It was as if you all vanished,” he adds, laughing.

“We needed time together, after that humiliating birthday party,” Baekhyun lies.

Sehun turns to Suho, completely ignoring the others. “By the way, why didn’t you tell me Minsoo had a girlfriend? Traitor,” he scowls at him.

Suho takes a deep breath before answering. “Rane isn’t really his girlfriend. It wasn’t my story to tell and it still isn’t. He lied to protect you.”

“There is no such thing as white lies,” Sehun replies.

“Please ask him about it, not me.”

“Yeah but you pushed me in his arms, all of you said that we’re meant to be as if you were a bunch of psychics and look at what happened,” Sehun retorts.

The 3 other men look down at the floor as Suho replies. “You are meant to be that’s why I did what I did. I wanted him to let go of Rane, I want him to be with you.”

Sehun tilt his head. “Well it lasted a minute.”

“Let him at least explain himself, you’ll see that the story isn’t as dark as you think,” Suho says.

Jongin points at Minsoo who’s sitting alone at his lunch table. He’s staring at his plate, sunk into deep reflection. “Look at him, look at his sullen face,” he says, feeling bad for him.

“He looks like he’s about to cry,” Minseok adds, putting his hand over his heart.

“Why are you insisting? Are you all ganging up against me?” Sehun raises his voice.

Baekhyun shakes his head in disagreement. “Of course not! Just go talk to him, just do as you’re told for once. He hurt you but we all know he really likes you. There must be an explanation.”

“Fine, this better be worth it,” Sehun says, getting up from his seat.

He slowly heads towards Minsoo whilst Suho applauds happily. “Finally listening to his elders! It was about time.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Sehun drops his body on the chair that’s in front of Minsoo, waking him up from his daydream.

“Park,” he simply voices out.

The tall man lifts his head, surprised to see Sehun in front of him. “My love,” he exclaims, as if relieved to finally see his face.

The young man merely smiles at the sound of his voice. His face is tense, eyebrows pulled together.

“Please stay,” Minsoo pleads dewy-eyed.

“I’m not going anywhere, why are you asking me to stay?” Sehun asks, lips pursed.

“You’re hesitating. You’re half happy to see me, half angry. Looks like you want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Sehun looks down and remains quiet. “I can see it with those very expressive eyebrows of yours,” Minsoo continues. “You probably don’t even want to be here,” he finishes, taking a deep breath.

Sehun rolls his eyes in exasperation. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.”

Minsoo bites his lower lip. He’s obviously anxious; so anxious that anybody could guess just by the look on his face. “Well, I’m sure the hyungs convinced you to come.”

“They did. But again, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to,” Sehun replies, trying to keep his cool.

Minsoo lets it go, knowing well he’s telling the truth. “You didn’t come to school for days, didn’t pick up my calls nor answered my texts. Do you despise me that much?” he asks, pushing his plate aside to take Sehun’s hands in his.

“Stop exaggerating. I just didn’t want to,” Sehun shies away from him as soon as he feels goose bumps running through his hands.

Minsoo nods, ashamed. “I understand; I deserved your silent treatment. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday party and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rane.”

Sehun slowly takes his hand away to focus on the conversation. “Listen, I’m simply asking for the truth. Tell me why you lied to my face because I thought we understood each other. We didn’t even need to officialise our relationship; it was just obvious that you were mine and I was yours. I’m fucking disappointed,” he opens his heart, insisting on the last sentence.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising, start explaining,” Sehun retorts. “Please,” he adds in a low voice.

The young man wants to get to the bottom of this. A part of him wants to burst into flames whilst the other wants to listen carefully.

Anger helps. It helps you destroying everything you’ve hardly built. He might be angry, but Sehun knows now that yelling won’t get him anywhere. He’ll just have to sit, shut his mouth and pay attention.

Minsoo drinks his glass of water then starts story-telling. “Okay. Rane and I, we’ve been friends since as long as I can remember. Our parents are best friends and always had that great fantasy where we end up together. They want to be linked forever, something like that.”

 _That’s some weird shit if you ask me,_ Sehun tells himself.

The tall man marks a quick pause then continues when he sees Sehun’s eyebrows rising. He’s getting impatient. “To top it all off, Rane likes me since secondary school so I can’t just break her heart like that. I’m not mean, that’s not who I am. So yes, I go out with her whenever she asks, go to dinner at her parents’ when they ask and play along when our families go on holiday together.”

The more he speaks, the more nervous he sounds. “They all look so happy. It’d hurt them if I ever put an end to it. I can’t just escape from that cell I’m stuck in without facing the consequences,” he explains, head hanging down.

_Oh Lord._

Sehun raises both of his index fingers as if to process his explanation. “Hang on. Rane, your parents, her parents, they’re all happy but what about you?”

“I’m not.”

“Do you like her?”

“I don’t even like girls.”

“Then screw them! It’s your life, not theirs.”

Minsoo shakes his head. “It isn’t that easy.”

“Everyone I’m sorry but I have to stop pretending. I like Rane as a friend. She’s a precious friend but I don’t like girls and I have a boyfriend,” Sehun acts. “There, easy,” he finishes.

Minsoo blushes hard, he’s as red as a tomato. “I still have a boyfriend?”

_Fuck! How come red suits you that much?_

“Hell yeah! You still do,” Sehun laughs. “I humiliated myself in front of the entire school and I’ve been sulking in bed for days just for this? Minsoo-ah, this isn’t a complicated situation. You just have to stop being this nice to people, that’s it. Your happiness matters more than you know,” Sehun reassures with a big smile.

Minsoo stares at his face with loving eyes. “You’re something else, you know what?”

Sehun tilts his head on the right, placing his palms over his cheeks. “I know, I’m unique.”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**4:14 pm – Kyungsoo’s flat – Sinchon District**

Jongin and Kyungsoo are back from the hospital. Right after Jongin finished his law class at 2 pm, they went to visit Aaliyah as they promised.

Both of them are now resting at Kyungsoo’s, in his white bathtub, just like old times.

“I’m so happy. Our baby girl will be out sooner than expected,” Jongin says, abruptly raising his arms in the air, splashing Kyungsoo in the process.

“You idiot!” he chuckles, splashing him back.

Jongin, unbothered, simply giggles and continues to eat the fried chicken Kyungsoo cooked for him. “Sorry baby.”

“Don’t call me that, we’re not boyfriends again,” Kyungsoo points out.

Jongin glares at him almost with a scornful glance. “Oh please, look at us. We’re taking a hot bath together,” he starts. “Naked,” he points at their bare bodies. “Anybody would get mistaken if they went through this door.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kyungsoo sighs, letting it go.

“Aaliyah will be discharged next week, I thought we could go for a weekend together. What do you think?” Jongin suggests with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

“Just like that?”

“Holidays are in a week, Aaliyah will be out, you and I will be free from school. What’s stopping us?” the dancer asks, still eating his fried chicken.

“Nothing I guess,” Kyungsoo agrees. “And stop making that much noise when you eat! You know how much I hate it,” he orders, annoyed.

“I forgot, sorry,” Jongin apologises, mouth full.

He puts the chicken back in the plate, sends it far away from himself. Then he reaches for the brown washcloth that’s beside him, adds some soap on it and gives it Kyungsoo.

Jongin slowly moves backwards and settles between Kyungsoo’s legs. His back is facing the other’s chest bringing them so close that they can feel each other’s warmth.

Kyungsoo starts rubbing Jongin’s back, in a circular motion. He’s doing it carefully, lovingly and seriously. “If somebody told me we would be reunited one day, I would’ve laughed at their face,” he admits.

Jongin who’s hugging his knees, smiles at his statement. “I know baby, I know.”

This time, Kyungsoo accepts the pet name in silence. He continues rubbing Jongin’s lower back when something catches his attention; a tattoo. “When did you get that?” he asks, caressing it softly.

“When you left.”

“I thought you didn’t want any?”

“I had to hide the bracelet from my dad, remember?”

“Yes?”

“I wanted something else to remember you, so I did this,” Jongin explains, turning his head to the side to look at him.

Kyungsoo gets closer to the tattoo, admiring it. “That’s for me? What does it mean?”

“It’s the Earth, in black ink. I tattooed it because you mean the world to me.”

“Stop bullshitting me!” the smaller laughs as he lightly hits his arm.

Jongin turns around to face Kyungsoo. “I’m not just a sweet talker,” he says on a serious tone.

“This Earth represents _you_. _You_ are everything. I am whole when you are here and empty when you aren’t. You see; the Earth wouldn’t be the same without a single country missing. They form a team, the countries depend on each other, just like me and you.”

“If you wanted it to remind you of me, why tattoo it on your lower back? You can’t see it.” Kyungsoo asks, curious.

“That’s the point,” Jongin explains as he plays with Kyungsoo’s brown hair. “Only I, until today, knew what this tattoo meant. Nobody needed nor needs to see it, not even me, _yet_ I know it’s there. I feel its presence as if it’s yours. This Earth on my lower back reminds me that you are watching over me, literally having my back in every situation of my life. You are like my guardian angel, behind me every minute I’m breathing, to the very last,” he finishes.

At this point, Kyungsoo is blown away by the philosophical meaning of his statement. “Wow that’s deep, full of meaning and wonderful. Thank you. You did this and you’re not even being cocky about it.”

“No need to be cocky, I’m glad I did it. It’s even more meaningful now that you’re here,” Jongin replies, smiling fondly at him.

“I have something for you too,” Kyungsoo smiles back.

He gets up, reaches for a long thin red box. His naked body is proudly exposed and Jongin doesn’t miss a single detail of it. “Good lord,” he exhales, crossing his legs feeling the sexual arousal growing fast.

Kyungsoo slowly opens the box, revealing its content to Jongin. “Our bracelet?” the latter screams, the arousal brushing away. “It was broken! How?”

“I kept it, brought it to a jeweller. He repaired it, gave it back to me. Now we both have it,” Kyungsoo comments, proudly raising his left wrist.

Jongin doesn’t wait and puts his bracelet back on with a loud sigh. “Finally! Now everything is back to normal,” he expresses, relieved.

He jumps into Kyungsoo’s arms, splashing water everywhere again. “Thank you, baby! Oh my god thank you so much,” he presses a light kiss on his lips.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**8:37 pm - Joseon Private Residence – Suho’s flat -Songpa district**

“Okay! Let’s eat,” Suho suggests as he brings food to the terrace’s dinner table.

His revenge. Suho thought about it for hours after the party. He decided to host a dinner with his parents, Nari and her parents. They think it’s a random dinner, just like the many others they had.

“I’m so glad we get to eat together this often,” Nari coos in Suho’s ears.

She’s sitting next to him, caressing his thigh repeatedly. Mr & Mrs Kim are sitting in front of them as well as her parents.

A fake grin appears on Suho’s face while he secretly wants to rip her head off. “Me too princess,” he whispers.

“I have an announcement to make,” Suho suddenly says, getting up.

“Go ahead son,” his father encourages him.

The young man clears his throat, then recites the speech he’s been rehearsing in his room, for days. “I told you that I would think about marrying Nari. I’m young but I’m a responsible man,” he starts.

“I love her, sincerely,” he continues looking directly at Nari. It isn’t a lie, he loves her. Unfortunately for her, she played him and Suho isn’t willing to forget nor forgive.

He puts on his most smiling face and continues. “I want to marry Nari; age isn’t a problem. I’m sure we’ll be happy together, so I accept your proposal,” he informs them, earning a proud nod from their parents.

Nari hugs him tightly, looking pleased. She’s facing their parents meaning they can only see Suho’s back. “I can’t wait to get married to you, I’m so impatient,” she giggles.

Sehun returns the hug. He’s hugging her so tightly that she almost chokes. “I bet you are,” he replies with fire eyes.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**11:40 pm – The Hunan Bar – Sincheon District**

Since Sehun’s birthday party Baekhyun hasn’t heard from Chanyeol. Odd, weird or strange; many words could apply to the situation because it makes no sense.

The tall man is supposedly madly in love with him, then why would he vanish? Unless, he doesn’t love Baekhyun as much as he claimed. At least that’s what the smaller starts to think.

His lack of self-confidence jeopardises his trust in this romantic relationship. Plus, he doesn’t talk about it to anyone, not to his brothers’ nor his friends. He’s stuck like a boy in a bubble in his own personal hell, with only self-destroying thoughts to keep him company.

5 minutes of silence, in a room, alone, is enough for Baekhyun to question their entire relationship.

Little details he picked over the months are slowly resurfacing, disturbing his mind even more. At the beginning Chanyeol was all over him, so much that it seemed cheesy to other people. Then, he became distant and cold for a short while. And overnight he went back to his original self, caring, loving etc.

Chanyeol hasn’t come to class; he is nowhere to be found. Baekhyun would call his mother to ask about his whereabouts, if only he had her number, but even though they get along well, he doesn’t. Baekhyun even sent him messages today but never received a reply

For a boy like Baekhyun who never lowers his guard, this doesn’t bode well at all.

He sees the evil everywhere. He does and he keeps his doubts for himself. As nobody asked him why Chanyeol suddenly disappeared, he came to the conclusion that he was overacting. Yet, his instinct never fooled him before.

This afternoon, Zihan came to visit them.

She saw the younger a couple times when he came to the hospital. Due to her busy schedule, they didn’t have the time to discuss, so Lay invited her over.

They didn’t have time to talk but she knows exactly why Baekhyun and his brothers are in Seoul. Zihan knows it has something to do with their terrible father. But like everyone in their entourage, she isn’t aware of what the brothers did.

Lay, Zihan and Baekhyun are sitting on the wooden chairs, downstairs, eating the food Zihan prepared for them. “How are you feeling son?” she asks whilst smiling at Baekhyun.

“Great, thank you, don’t worry I’m fine,” he replies, raising his right thumb.

“Are you adjusting well?” 

“Perfectly. I made new friends; I’m going to school. It feels like breathing again,” he exclaims all smiles.

“He even has a boyfriend now,” Lay rats him out, smirking a little.

Baekhyun stares at him with his big eyes. He has a face like thunder. “Come on Lay, seriously?”

Zihan chuckles, amused by the situation. “I know you love boys; I’ve always known you were gay my boy.”

Of course, she knew. They’ve known each other for years; he’s like a son to her and judging by what his father did to him she paid attention to details and noticed it somehow.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Baekhyun asks, unsure.

“Not at all. Boy or a girl, it’s the same thing. I don’t see the problem,” Zihan casually replies earning a thankful look from Baekhyun.

“And you,” she threatens Lay. “Instead of exposing him, bring me a wife. You’re getting old!”

Lay who was drinking water, just spits it all on the floor. “First of all, I’m not that old!” he coughs. “Secondly please mama have patience. I might have found the one but I’m not sure yet.”

He just picked his mother’s curiosity. “What’s her name?”

“Seren.”

“Isn’t that a Welsh name?”

“It is but she’s Korean.”

“Welsh, Korean or Chinese like us; I don’t care. As long as she treats you well, respects you and brings you happiness, that’s all that matters to me,” Zihan kindly answers.

Lay nods in return. “She does.”

Baekhyun can’t help but to feel a little uncomfortable. “Why didn’t you tell me? Aren’t I your best friend?”

“You sure are my best friend, always will be. I just felt like keeping it to myself, I don’t know,” Lay pats his back.

“What else are you keeping to yourself?” Baekhyun asks without any ulterior motive.

This time Lay doesn’t spits water all over the floor, it’s Zihan. He on the other hand, coughs so hard that he almost chokes on his saliva.

“Are you both okay?” Baekhyun worries.

He has always been a very thorough and detailed boy. Many people would’ve shrugged it off - not Baekhyun. He won’t point it out, but he definitely noticed the awkwardness of their reactions to such a simple sentence.

“We’re fine, just clumsy,” Lay finds an excuse.

“My Chanyeol is very clumsy and his clumsiness doesn’t look like this,” Baekhyun states, suspicious.

“I guess we’re all different,” Lay retorts.

Zihan gets up, goes next to Baekhyun. “Anyways, Baekhyunnie please show me your scars, I want to see how they’re doing,” she says, offering her right hand.

Baekhyun decides to put this topic aside for today and places his left arm in her hand. Zihan slowly lifts his khaki t-shirt sleeve, displaying his scars. “You have a lot more than before,” she comments with sadness in her voice.

“Yes… I do.” 

Zihan knows how much Baekhyun used to dislike his scars and body. Praising his beauty constantly was her way of increasing his confidence.

“You’re handsome inside out, my pampered boy, no matter what. Scars won’t ever change that,” she reassures him.

“Thank you very much,” Baekhyun smiles resting his head on her arm for a moment. “And thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“It’s normal.”

“Lay helped me and my brothers a lot, too much for my own liking. I hate depending on someone, I like to do things on my own.”

“I know that,” Zihan acknowledges.

Baekhyun stretches his back, suddenly feeling guilty. “I’ve always been a burden, to both of you. You healed me when I was hurt, Lay has been providing us with everything since we arrived here... I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay him or you.”

“No need, we owed it to you,” they both admit at the same time.

“Why do you always say that!” Baekhyun snaps, getting up from his chair.

Right at this moment, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. The vibration resembles a heartbeat, it’s the one he chose for Chanyeol.

He reaches for it almost immediately, ready to open his message when Lay speaks first. “What’s going on? Why are you shaking that much?”

Without even noticing, Baekhyun started having the chills. Now he’s getting cold. “Sorry I received a message from Chanyeol, I have to get out, I’d like to talk to him alone.”

“Go ahead,” Lay approves.

Baekhyun simply nods, bows to Zihan and Lay and rushes outside.

When he crosses the door, the heavy pouring rain hits his face unexpectedly, taking him by surprise. It bothers him for a minute, but he regains focus almost immediately.

He walks a bit, leans on a wet wall, rain drops dripping from his red hair and soaked white clothes. He finally opens the message.

 ** _“Hi Baekhyun,”_**   

“Baekhyun? Since when he calls me by my first name?” Baekhyun thinks, taken aback.

 ** _“Where are you?”_** he writes back.

**_“Away.”_ **

**_“What do you mean away?”_ **

**_“I had to get away from you for a while. You’re toxic, you’re no good for me.”_ **

**_“I don’t understand,”_** the smaller replies, losing his balance. He’s now sitting under the rain, in the cruel dark, back resting against the wall. It’s the exact same wall, in the street where they first met.

**“ _I thought I could tolerate your lies, but I can’t Baekhyun I can’t.”_**

“Baekhyun, he called me Baekhyun again. What’s wrong with him?” he cries out.

**_“I really don’t understand. Why are you calling me Baekhyun?”_ **

**_“Isn’t that your stupid name?”_ **

“And now he’s attacking me? He went numb or what? He said it was beautiful a few months ago!”

Baekhyun answers quickly, making mistakes in the process ** _. “What are trying to say?”_**

**_“We’re over.”_ **

The young man can’t hold them back. Tears are flowing, coldness is getting to him even faster than before.

**_“WHAT! Why are you doing this?”_ **

**_“I told you one of the reasons but don’t worry Baekhyun, you’ll find out more soon.”_ **

**_“What do you mean? You’re scaring me.”_ **

Baekhyun progressively loses control of himself. **_“Babe I’m sorry for everything.”_**

**_“I’m a messed-up person, I know I’m annoying, a little crazy and unworthy, I know that but please stay!”_ **

**_“I love you, Chanyeollie.”_ **

**_“Don’t do that, we love each other remember?”_ ** ****

**_“You promised...”_ **

At this point, Baekhyun’s pride and dignity are buried six feet under, the pain in his stomach too unbearable for him to remain silent.  _ **“I’ll do anything.”**_

**_“Please, I beg you.”_ **

**_“I’ll make it up to you, please don’t leave me_** _, **”**_ he tries again.

After 5 long minutes, Chanyeol finally replies. However, the answer isn’t the one Baekhyun expected. _ **“Too late.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real trouble begins... Any guesses on what's going to happen next? 
> 
> Chapter 12 is coming later but THIS week for sure, I promise :)


	12. É SORTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies ! 
> 
> I'm late and I'm sorry. I wanted to post this Sunday but I had too many things to do. Sorry for that. 
> 
> About Jongin's tattoo, did you get why I chose the Earth ? I hope you did EXO L :) 
> 
> Songs recommendation:  
> \- Part 1 : Gaho - Stay Here (one of my favourite songs)  
> \- Part 2 : EXO-SC - Borderline (my favourite of the album with Roller Coaster)  
> \- Part 3 : Private Island - Drugs // The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues // YESEO - Hot Hand // Chase Atlantic - Swim (I listen to it a lot these days)  
> \- Part 4 : WAFIA ft FINNEAS - The Ending (this one is makes me emotional)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, I'll correct again, promise. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR COMMENTS I LOVE YOU <3 it makes me feel better
> 
> You should really focus whilst you're reading this one. I'm like BBH in this fan fiction, very detailed haha  
> Enjoy :)

**“When someone leaves, it's because someone else is about to arrive.” ― Paulo Coelho** 

 

**12:11 pm - Naksan Park – Jongno district**

“Just a little drop,” Baekhyun says. “Just a tiny little drop.”

The young man brought his Bulldog Gin bottle all the way to Naksan Park.

He’s been doing that for 2 days. 

When everybody is asleep, he sneaks out with his bottle and walks to this park; and it’s a very, very, very long way. There are 2 reasons why he loves this place. One, it reminds him of Bucheon, two he goes to high places when he’s feeling down. It’s the same feeling as when he goes to the university’s roof.   

As soon as he arrives, he quickens his pace to reach the peak. An amazing view stands before his eyes and he can’t help but to admire it. It’s so mesmerising that it could almost make him drift far away from his goal — but it doesn’t.

Chanyeol’s presence in his mind is too strong. Each time Baekhyun comes, he hesitates. He holds the bottle with his trembling hand and thinks.

For 2 days he’s been trying to convince himself no to drink that exact bottle. Drinking is a bad habit, he knows it. It does crazy things to people. Plus, he told Chanyeol he’d try to stop, and he did.

Not today. Chanyeol isn’t there; Chanyeol doesn’t love him and doesn’t care. Baekhyun said he’d try; he didn’t promise anything.

So today he decides to drink. Just a little drop as he said. This tempting little drop is enough to make him want more. He didn’t realise how much he craved for it all this time.

He slowly leads the bottleneck to his lips, eyes full of tears, hand shaking because he’s well aware. He’s well aware of what he’s doing, and he knows it’s wrong.

People claim they drink to forget all their problems. Life is complicated, Baekhyun knows it more than anyone yet drinking never solved any problem; far from it. Drinking excessively brings problems to you. That’s all it does.

“Baek!” the boy hears yelling from afar.

At first, it seems like a dream where the voices of his angels beg him not to succumb. Then, he hears it again, closer this time. “Baek!”

Baekhyun stops right in his tracts when he realises who’s in front of him; Jongin and Sehun. “You followed me here?” he asks, dumbfounded.

“Of course, we did,” Sehun replies.

His baby brothers stop at a safe distance. They know exactly how to behave with him.

“Put it down,” Jongin pleads with his soft voice. “Please,” Sehun adds.

Baekhyun walks backwards, almost reaching the end of the cliff. “It hurts,” he cries out, defenceless.

Usually, he’s the strongest one. He never cries, never asks for help, never shares his doubts but these pasts months, he changed. He’s never been this sensitive, this powerless and ashamed in his whole life. All the control he had flew out the window. 

“I know,” Jongin replies, grinning with empathy. Baekhyun hasn’t told him why he’s here but his brother knows. His family and Chanyeol are the only ones who could put him in this terrible state. They didn’t do anything, thus, Chanyeol is the reason behind his suffering.

Sehun approaches a little more. “Stop! You’re going to fall,” he yells, seeing Baekhyun stepping back again.

“Put the bottle down, and come forward,” Jongin asks kindly.

“Exactly,” Sehun agrees. “Put the Gin down, walk to us. We’ll take care of you,” he promises.

“I’m not going to jump, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Baekhyun informs them.

“We’re just afraid you’d fall," they reply sincerely.

Baekhyun slowly takes the bottleneck to his mouth again as he speaks. “Stop trying to reason with me. I’m not holding any type of gun, just a bottle.”

Jongin steps forwards. Sehun follows. “It is as deadly,” the youngest rightly points out.

“It is as deadly,” Baekhyun slowly whispers, as he scratches his nape. “Deadly, deadly, deadly” he repeats again, dropping the bottle on the floor.

As the bottle falls, breaks, spilling its content on their brother’s shoes, Jongin and Sehun take their chance. They glance at each other, immediately understanding what’s on both of their minds.

They grab Baekhyun, gently but firmly then pull him into a tight hug. “We love you,” they both say. “You’re never alone.”

Baekhyun breaks in tears, completely releasing the pressure.

Some people don’t believe in God, some do. But there is at least one thing we can all agree on; guardian angels do exist and Baekhyun found his, a long time ago.

————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

**11:55 am – Seoul's National Art College of Hope**

Sehun and Minsoo finally agreed on the date of their holidays as Chanyeol offered his house in Jeju Island.

They both thought it was a great idea to go there, alone, to rest, and do their painting project among many other things.

The problem is that Chanyeol went missing so it’s impossible for them to book the plane tickets. Last night, Baekhyun told his brother’s and Lay what happened between them, he even showed them the messages so Sehun knows why Chanyeol is gone.

It is too suspicious according to him. He didn’t believe a word he read on his brother’s phone.

 _Really? Toxic? That’s harsh and unjustified_.

Enough of Baekhyun’s lies? What lies? Chanyeol couldn’t possibly know they lied about everything; except if he’s a secret agent and Sehun highly doubts that.

On the other hand, the youngest feels guilty. They lied to everyone, even to Lay. The truth is too dangerous to share; that’s how he justifies it. Their friends, boyfriends could all end up in prison because of them.

Sehun is convinced that Chanyeol would never leave his brother, **he’d rather die**. He seemed to be honest, kind and sincere.

It’s often said that we see everything into people’s eyes. It’s even truer in Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s. They don’t just love each other; they are connected to each other as if they could read their minds with just one look.

 _Then why the fuck did he break his heart?_ Sehun asks himself.

The young man can’t help but to resent him. Chanyeol is his friend yet he is his brother’s friend before anything else – if that even makes sense.

Because of him, Baekhyun is more than sad, he’s empty and that is unforgivable. Family holds an important place in your heart, but lovers do too. If you have one and lose the other, that’s how you’ll feel – useless and empty.

Can’t they be all happy?

Peace. Sehun feels like it’s never going to come, and it profoundly infuriates him. He wishes he bring true happiness into their lives. No fear, pure happiness and calm.

Aside from that, Sehun is growing fond of his anger management classes. Well, not fond but he’s adapting.

The teacher, therapist, coach or whatever you call it, is nice. She’s understanding and patient. Sehun has very few memories of his mother, but he remembers that she was like that. Tender and loving; the complete opposite of his father. He feels like he can trust her.  

Most importantly his group is fine. Nobody comes to judge, simply to solve problems. It is a significant variable. If you don’t feel comfortable within a group, you won’t open, nor share. In his, the students let their guard down, do the exercises seriously, are completely honest and that’s a great point.

They see each other naked; stripped from the walls they’ve built, their secrets, stripped from everything that could block their progress.

Chen even follows this class with him. Even though Sehun doesn’t like him, he thinks it will be good for him. Chen needs it as much as Sehun does.

At first it was hard for the young man; not anymore. Having Minsoo by his side, supporting him is highly pleasant and encouraging. He might get used to it sooner than expected.

“Good job today, my love,” Minsoo smiles, holding Sehun’s hand.

They just finished the class and are now heading towards the exit. To reward Sehun, Minsoo decided that they will grab lunch outside, in a fancy restaurant. 

He also wanted to be alone with Sehun, away from the other students. They constantly give him odd looks, talk behind his back like the cowards they are. Even though Sehun doesn’t complain or reacts, Minsoo somehow knows he doesn’t like it. And that’s logical. 

“Thanks, I’m really trying,” Sehun replies, smiling back.

“Well, you’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Minsoo-ah.”

“I mean it, keep going, you’ll get rid of that anger,” he insists.

Sehun stops walking but keeps his hand into Minsoo’s. “You’re always exaggerating,” he critics.

Minsoo glares at him, a little offended. “If you do bad, I tell you, if you do good, I tell you as well. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Sehun replies as he starts walking again.

“That’s what I thought,” Minsoo cockily nods.

Sehun stops again but this time to look into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “You know, you’re hot when you’re super arrogant,” he starts, squinting his eyes. “Even more, in those tight black trousers. I can almost see your juicy thighs through them.”

Minsoo licks his lips and raises his eyebrows in surpise. “Juicy huh?”

“Yes, juicy.”

“How juicy?” he asks, tilting his head

“A 100% juicy. So juicy that making love to you right here, right now seems like a great idea,” Sehun confesses, scrunching his nose.

“You mean that _I_ will make love to you,” Minsoo rectifies, pointing at himself.

Sehun holds both of his hands and pecks his lips. “I don’t usually get fucked. But like Troye Sivan said; I’ll bloom just for you,” he quotes. “Plus, that big cock of yours needs testing.”

————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

**2:38 pm - Eurwangni Beach – Incheon City**

Today is Saturday. Aaliyah finally got discharged from the hospital.

This whole time has been more difficult for Jongin and Kyungsoo than for her. It doesn’t mean that it was easy though.

Staying in bed, all day, not being able to move isn’t funny for anyone. However, having Jongin and Kyungsoo visiting her everyday helped a lot.

The boys never missed a visit. They stayed for hours and never came empty handed, not even once. From flowers, food to little gifts, they treated her like a real-life princess. Jongin already initiated this process before Kyungsoo arrived but after Aaliyah got to know him, he participated too.

It led her to like them even more than she already did. There wasn’t any awkwardness when they talked, laughed, flirted and told each other stories of the past.

Actually, she was fascinated by them, by their relationship. A part of her thinks she’s holding them back so they can finally be together whereas the other thinks this trio makes perfect sense.

This loving relationship isn’t that complicated. Aaliyah likes them both, although she got to know Jongin before Kyungsoo.

The dancers had sex a lot, talked a lot, danced a lot together. Their bond is special, they can both feel it.

Dance does that to people, it brings you close.

When you dance in team, synchronisation and deep connection is required. They must move as one entity, as one human being to deliver a great performance.

Jongin and Aaliyah? They float when they’re on stage together. That’s why they chose to be dance partners this semester.

The first time she saw him dance, it was the most mind-blowing experience ever. The other dancers wanted to know why he got chosen to be a part of their elite group. As expected, it only took Jongin **one move to earn their respect.**

This man is capable of making you feel things you’ve never felt before. The emotions he conveys whilst dancing are extremely strong. His aura is just unique. No matter the music, whether it has lyrics or not; he’s excellent. His interpretation is personal and very intimate.

Jongin doesn’t only perform, he speaks. The young woman sees it that way.

Dancing is his way of telling his story, as sad as it is. Aaliyah read through him, just like that, with a 1 min 30 choreography. How? Because she knows somebody who’s exactly the same – herself. She feels too much, it’s so much that I can’t be put into words. Dancing is her only way. Otherwise, she’d explode.

Aaliyah and Jongin like each other, a lot. What they share can be called love in a way. It ain’t nowhere near what Kyungsoo and Jongin share but still, it is love. Just a different one.

That’s why they can’t seem to part ways; the link is too solid to break. They are attracted to each other like magnets.

Aaliyah feels the same towards Kyungsoo.

She was amazed by his brain. The way it functions is for her as mind-blowing as Jongin’s moves.

He is like her, in many ways. Both of them are very good at hiding their pain. That’s why she read through him like an open book while usually nobody does.

Kyungsoo never complains, neither does Aaliyah. They both are silent people. Kyungsoo almost never loses control, neither does she. Most importantly, when Kyungsoo loves he doesn’t count. Aaliyah is like that too.

It’s as if no sky is too high, there are no limits to what they can do. They do what needs to be done, even though they get hurt in the end.

In a nutshell; Jongin and Kyungsoo resemble her. Aaliyah is the perfect mix of both of them and that explains a lot. Maybe that’s why the 2 boys are drawn to her so much, because **she reminds them of each other**. Kyungsoo of Jongin, Jongin of Kyungsoo.

“There you go,” Jongin smiles as he hands Aaliyah a beautiful bouquet of peonies.

“Your favourites,” Kyungsoo adds.

She takes the bouquet and delicately caresses the flowers. “Thank you! You really listen when I talk don’t you,” Aaliyah praises with a huge smile.

Kyungsoo gives her a narrow vase for the flowers. “We do,” he replies softly.

Aaliyah puts them in the vase, goes to the nearest sink and fills it with water. “I’ll take good care of them,” she promises.

When she’s done, she walks back to the living room to kiss them both on the cheeks. “And you spoil me too much.”

“Do we baby?” Jongin asks with a smirk.

Aaliyah opens her arms, forming a semi-circle. “Look at where we are,” she says showing them the view on the beach.

Jongin kept his promise, just like Baekhyun taught him to. He brought them to Eurwangni Beach for a weekend in a big apartment. It is on the 8th floor, with a big living room, a huge bathroom and an amazing bed. It’s big enough for all 3 of them to fit in it.

“I thought you both deserved a break,” Jongin informs her.

“Kyungsoo and I needed a break?” 

“You did.”

Aaliyah is in a playful mood, meaning she’s ready to tease the shit out of Jongin. “And what makes you think we would want to take a break with _you_ ,” she provokes him. 

She walks to Jongin as Kyungsoo does too. They both stand on one side of the dancer’s body, stroking his thighs. 

“She’s not wrong, why you in particular?” Kyungsoo plays along, taking a hold of his belt.

“Well, you came all the way here, didn’t you?” Jongin points out, offended. 

Aaliyah watches Kyungsoo as he unbuckles Jongin’s belt. “We could’ve come here, just the 2 of us, Kyungsoo and I,” she teases.

“Yeah you could’ve but we all know what would’ve happened to you.” 

Kyungsoo and Aaliyah both find their way into Jongin’s boxers, making him gasp at the touch. “Please enlighten us,” Kyungsoo suggests as he palms Jongin’s raging boner. 

“Exactly what will happen to both of you in a minute,” he explains taking their hands out of his trousers. 

Kyungsoo tilt his head on the side as if he doesn’t understand. “And what is that?" 

“A rough punishing fuck,” he says bluntly. “I’ll make you both do whatever I want.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaliyah asks.

“Like I always do.”

And with this last sentence Jongin immediately regains control of the situation. “Go the bedroom,” he orders on a threatening tone.

His 2 lovers don’t waste time and rush too thrilled to contain themselves. “You better be naked when I arrive,” he warns, walking slowly.

As he walks, Jongin gets rid of his trousers but carefully keeps his black leather belt in his hand. He however keeps his boxers and his shirt on, fully buttoned. 

It’s only a 1-minute way and yet Jongin has it all figured out. He already knows how he’s going to make them suffer and scream in pleasure. 

The young man arrives at the end of the corridor then swings the door open. “Well, you obeyed me, that’s great,” he smiles satisfied.   

Aaliyah and Kyungsoo are both on the bed, the girl’s head resting on the boy’s lap, both naked. They are silently waiting for Jongin’s next orders.

Jongin sits comfortably on the burgundy armchair standing before him. “Since you wanted to do things to each other, go ahead.” 

Aaliyah is more than confused. “You’re usually so jealous, why would you let us?” she asks as she stretches her back.

“Because I’m the boss here, I make the rules, remember?” Jongin retorts, glaring at her.

“Yes,” Aaliyah replies shyly.

Kyungsoo nudges her and she instantly corrects herself. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” Jongin smirks. 

Right after, he signals them with his head to do as they’re told, and they proceed like the hungry beasts they are.  

Kyungsoo takes the lead. He kisses her gently as he strokes her curly blond hair and she grips his nape. They’re on their knees in the middle of the bed. Aaliyah’s breasts peacefully rest against Kyungsoo’s nipples.

The friction sends electricity through their bare bodies as they moan into their kiss 

 _Is this paradise?_ Jongin asks himself.

He watches from his seat. He couldn’t be happier than now. Although he had to leave Baekhyun in his terrible state, his 2 lovers are with him, door locked meaning they won’t leave him alone, won’t go anywhere. 

Sometimes he asks himself, are Aaliyah and Kyungsoo even real, or is it just a trick his father pulled on him? But when he blinks, he knows they are real, that they are here, and they love him.

His sex partners often ask why he’s so rough in bed yet so sweet. The answer is simple; power. When he’s on stage or in bed he’s in complete control. He’s powerful. 

There’s nobody to stop him, not his father, not the mean children at the orphanage. Aside from that, he’s just a tiny sensitive little boy too emotional and too caring for his own good.

Aaliyah and Kyungsoo are still kissing. Their kisses, their touch are gently yet hungry. Kyungsoo is on top of her, hands holding her waist as he whispers in her ear. Jongin doesn’t hear but judging by how loud she chuckles, how wide she spreads her legs, he guesses that it’s dirty words.

Kyungsoo’s voice is enchanting. It has such a soothing property. People are under a spell when he talks slowly with his deep voice. Jongin knows that’s one of the reasons why he’s such a great actor. He’s able to make you believe whatever he wants.

Aaliyah grabs Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks forcing his long cock to go deep into her. She’s playing nice with Kyungsoo so far; although her nails will certainly leave red marks all over his butt.

Then, she abruptly inserts 2 fingers in Kyungsoo’s hole, making Jongin regret what he just thought. “Wow woman, you really surpass my expectations,” Jongin proudly comments, raising his eyebrows. 

“She c-can do anything it’s a-annoying,” Kyungsoo stutters as he parts his lips to breathe out.

“Yeah, your hole can testify,” Jongin adds, observing his clenching butthole. 

His attention quickly drifts to Aaliyah. He analyses her hands in detail. Her nails are perfectly painted with a metallic grey nail polish. Her fingers are beautifully adorned with 3 very thin silver rings and 1 rectangular shaped citrine ring, her birthday stone. He can see 2 of the 3 silver rings on her left hand. 1 on the ring finger the other on the index finger. The last silver ring rests on her right hand’s middle finger as her citrine one is proudly displayed on her ring finger.

She’s too graceful, even her hands are graceful even when they’re moving deep into Kyungsoo’s butt. It’s unbelievable.

“Ah fuck! Don’t stop.” Aaliyah yells as Kyungsoo kisses her again.

The young man moves into her, back and forth in a very sensual way. Faster and faster. His right hand is still gripping her waist whilst the other caresses her hair. His back, and butt are the only body parts visible but Jongin recognises his big smile from his seat.

Those rising chubby cheeks? He knows them by heart. 

Kyungsoo moans louder than before. He is enjoying this too much to Jongin’s liking. The fact that his cock is into Aaliyah whilst her hands are into him is a double dose of pleasure. It’s too much. A second later, he pulls out and cums all over her vagina. 

“I felt everything in you babe, amazing just amazing,” Kyungsoo pants. Aaliyah stretches her arms and cuddles him immediately. Then she kisses his forehead. 

“ _You_ are the amazing one here,” she holds him tight. 

Anger suddenly rises, and Jongin can feel his hands trembling for a second. They enjoyed it way too much, Kyungsoo enjoyed it way too much.

 _Oh hell no._  

Aaliyah is right, he’s too jealous. “ENOUGH!” he suddenly growls, startling them both.

“What the hell?” Kyungsoo turns around as Aaliyah gets up, sighs and brings her knees to her chest. Not very smart; she’s displaying her whole vagina for Jongin to see. 

He sees it, smirks and licks his lips before turning his gaze to Kyungsoo. “Silence! Who allowed you to raise your voice at me?!” he snaps.

“My apologies, Sir,” Kyungsoo immediately replies, staying in his lane.

“I don’t want you to have fun without me anymore,” the dancer explains. “Come sit.”

His babies slowly get up and head towards him. They’re taking too long according to Jongin. “Come on, move it,” he motions them with his index finger. 

As they make their way to him, Jongin devours them with his eyes like a lion impatient to tear his prey to pieces.

During the rest of their moment Jongin’s voice remains low, raspy yet completely stable. “Princess sit on me, baby you sit here,” he instructs.  

They obviously do as they’re told. Aaliyah sits on Jongin’s left lap, Kyungsoo on the armrest. His body faces Jongin, his legs are slightly open and placed over the dancer’s right thigh. 

They’ve been naked for almost 25 minutes, Jongin remains the only one with clothes on. They are grateful that it’s almost summertime, otherwise they would be freezing already despite the warmth of their bodies.

Eager, Kyungsoo starts unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt as Aaliyah decides to take care of his boxers. They don’t ask for his permission, but he lets them proceed anyway. 

The beautiful girl brushes Jongin’s cock through the fabric. He is fully hard. And it doesn’t even impress her, she knew he would be hard by now. Her making love with Kyungsoo wasn’t just because she wanted it. They did in a provocative way, just to trigger, arouse and annoy their Jongin.

Her delicate hands find their way to the elastic waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers. She gets up, pats his thigh twice. Jongin pushes his hips forwards for her to slide them down.

When she finishes, he gets up, sits on the burgundy silk bed sheets.

“You know what? I was about to put my hands to work but no you’ll pleasure me instead. Come here, get on your knees and suck me off,” Jongin changes his mind.

When they’re in position, Aaliyah and Kyungsoo both starts sucking his cock like the good technicians they are. Kyungsoo took his length, Aaliyah his balls. The young man’s plump lips are the ideal fit for Jongin’s hard member. They skilfully move along it leaving hot saliva on the way whilst Aaliyah plays with his balls to stimulate him; and it works.

“O-oh God,” Jongin exhales in delight. “Keep sucking, just like that,” he praises them. 

It’s the first time they’re doing this all 3 together and it feels so natural. They continue for a while until Jongin stops them. “Stop,” he orders feeling his high coming up.

His 2 lovers lift their heads, disappointed. “Why?” they both ask.

“Why?” he asks panting heavily. “Do you want me to cum on your faces?” he explains, chuckling wryly.

“Yes, we do,” they both reply in sync.

Jongin laughs heartily. “Your sexual-hunger is so satisfying to witness, I swear,” he mocks, pushing his hair back. “Don’t worry, I’ll repaint your faces with my hot cum soon enough.”

“Please be a good girl Aaliyah, get on all fours,” he gently asks. He's calm but it almost sounds like a threat. “Kyungsoo baby, you too. I want to see that pretty big ass of yours,” he smirks at him, earning a smile in return.

“You really love my butt, don’t you?” 

“Damn right I do.”

“And mine? Don’t you like it? It’s big too.” Aaliyah points out with pouty lips.

The situation is practically ridiculous. Kyungsoo and Aaliyah are on all fours, face turned in Jongin’s direction, butt exposed as they debate. They can’t change position as it would be disobeying to Jongin’s direct instructions. 

Kyungsoo kisses Aaliyah on the lips as Jongin bites his own. “He loves it as much as I do,” he reassures her.  

She widely smiles, satisfied by the answer. Kyungsoo notices her glistening black eyes; they’re sparkling. “Gosh, you’re gorgeous. Sometimes I wonder if you are – “

“Real,” Jongin finishes his sentence as always. “I was asking myself that earlier; about you two,” he admits walking to the armchair.

Kyungsoo looks down on his bracelet as a small grin appears on his face.

“Such a cutie,” Aaliyah replies, smiling fondly at Jongin.

“Do I look cute to you?” Jongin retorts, offended. “In a moment like this one, I look cute to you?” he repeats reaching for his belt.

Aaliyah clears her throat when she sees his irritated state. Kyungsoo simply shakes his butt, knowing well what’s coming next.

“Answer me,” he commands. 

“You are way too touchy Jesus calm down! You definitely aren’t cute anymore, let me tell you that,” Kyungsoo cockily replies instead of her. If they’re going to get spanked anyway, he might as well provoke Jongin properly.

The dancer doesn’t even reply, he simply slaps his belt on Kyungsoo butt making him whimper in pain. A very loud sound is heard as a very red mark is left.

The dancer does the same thing to Aaliyah; he’s merciless. He hits her butt cheeks with the belt over and over again. It’s jiggling due to the impact.

 _Absolutely fascinating,_ Jongin tells himself, tilting his head.

“You like that when I spank you baby, huh?” he growls as the belt slaps Kyungsoo again. 

“I love it!” he cries out.

A devilish smirk is plastered on the dancer’s handsome face. “What was that? I didn’t hear,” he lies, spanking him once again. 

“I LOVE IT SO MUCH!” Kyungsoo screams at the top of his lungs. 

Jongin goes to him and places a kiss on his cheek. “That’s a good boy,” he whispers. 

Then he proceeds to smack Aaliyah again; harder this time. “Oh L-lord it feels so good!” she moans loudly.

Both Kyungsoo and Aaliyah enjoy this moment, they’re in pain but they’re aroused at the same time. They’re even holding hands to support each other. Out of all of Jongin’s sex buddies, they’ve always been the kinkiest.

Maybe that’s because they love him sincerely. When you love you do crazy things, it’s as if you’re not in your right mind, and you enjoy it very much. In some cases, you even forget your fundamental values and cross your limits. And it’s only when the relationship comes to an end that you feel the aftermath and you realise how crazy it was. That’s why scientists say that love is a drug, because it literally is.

For the trio it isn’t the case. They love each other but aren’t blind. It’s just that they’re more comfortable with each other, therefore they do kinky sexual things.

When students come to know about this, they will judge them wrong. They’ll say that it’s impossible to love 2 people at the same time, that it’s twisted, that they’re young and stupid. Will they care? No they won’t.

Students can’t possibly understand, they just won’t get it, because as long as you’re not living the same thing, you can’t fully understand somebody’s story.

When he’s done with the spanking, Jongin throws the belt on the white carpet then looks up. Aaliyah and Kyungsoo are panting, sweating and crying but smiling as well. Their chests are on the bed, their arms unable to support them anymore. Their butts are still up and covered with bruises. Blue, red and purple. It doesn’t bleed yet it looks painful.

“Shit, I went too hard,” Jongin curses under his breath in a regretful tone. He hates hurting people even when it comes to sex. He likes those kinky things but he’s not into the extreme practices; for obvious reasons.

His sentence is loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear and reassure him instantly. “It’s fine, Jongin-ah, we’re fine and we love you,” he speaks informally. Aaliyah nods her head in agreement.

Jongin shakes his head. “Fine,” he replies caressing Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks. “Babygirl, are you able to lay on your back?” he asks turning to Aaliyah.

She nods again and moves to lay on her back. She winces a bit but doesn’t complain.

Jongin glances at Kyungsoo who’s already staring into his eyes, and they understand each other immediately. Kyungsoo climbs on top of her, position himself at her entrance as Jongin position himself at his. 

The tall man snaps his fingers. It’s his signal. They both enter at the same time as the most harmonious sound leaves their 3 mouths.

The position they’re in, is art in itself. 3 bodies moving perfectly synchronised as music escapes their lips. It’s rough yet full of affection and genuineness.

“Oh God!” Aaliyah yells. Her eyes aren’t even open, she’s too focus on this great feeling. “That’s right love, keep fucking me, just like that.”

Her melodic voice arouses Kyungsoo too much and he feels himself ready to cum again. He nibbles her nipples even harder than before and he increases his pace as Jongin automatically does too.

Kyungsoo’s body is numb, he’s at his weakest.

Jongin is pounding into him at an animalistic pace. The fingers in his hole, that was something but Jongin’s big cock in his hole is a whole other sensation. He missed that, he missed having sex with him.

“Mmh Jongin-ah it feels so good,” he moans out, praising his lover.

Kyungsoo feels like he won the lottery. Aaliyah is under him, shaking in delight whilst at the same time Jongin is destroying his little hole. He gets to fuck the most good-looking, goddess like and pur hearted girl he’s ever met as he gets fucked senseless, by the man he loves the most. It’s the big jackpot.

Jongin’s chest rests against Kyungsoo’s back. He loves the softness of his skin, so he decides to shower it with kisses. “You don’t know how many times I dreamt of this exact moment,” he confesses as he continues to thrust deep into him.

“H-how many?” Kyungsoo stammers due to their movements.

“Every single day,” Jongin replies, hitting his prostate.

Soon enough, Kyungsoo releases again, this time inside of Aaliyah’s vagina. Jongin’s words, his aggressive thrusts and this feeling into her vagina was too delicious, he couldn’t hold back. “So fine, your pussy is so fine, I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I told you!” Jongin exclaims, laying on his back. “Her insides are different. I hear many people say that pussy is pussy. I think the fuck not.”

“Gosh, I-I c-can’t even speak anymore,” Aaliyah exhales, breathless.

They all explode into laughter for a minute before Jongin interrupts them. He thinks that his lovers are getting too comfortable in the bed. “Excuse me, did I say we were done?” he grunts, emphasising the last word.

“Really? Aren’t you tired? I’m exhausted,” Kyungsoo admits. 

“You want that cum, yes or no?” Jongin bluntly asks with a stern voice and serious face.

Aaliyah opens her legs and points at her wet, dripping core. “I got cum already, look." 

“Not mine, and not on your face,” Jongin points out earning a light smile from her. “Kyungsoo-ah baby come to my face, I’ll help you relax,” he calls him.

Kyungsoo’s body is so weak he doesn’t react although he heard him perfectly.  

“NOW!” Jongin yells to get his attention. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warns.

Kyungsoo sighs and goes to his face as Aaliyah speaks out. “And me love, what do I do?” she asks Jongin.

“You,” he starts. “You fucking ride me,” he quickly winks at her.

 “Baekhyun would kill you if he was here, you have such a dirty mouth in bed, that’s insane,” Kyungsoo critics, shaking his head.

Jongin frowns. His lips are pursed which shows how much he’s upset. “Yah! Don’t talk about him in a moment like this, that’s utterly disgusting!” he snaps. “Now, shut up and give me that cock,” he commands.

And… They’re back at it again.

 Aaliyah puts her amazing dancing skills to work. She moves in a circular motion, whilst Kyungsoo relaxes into Jongin’s talented mouth. Jongin doesn’t plan on making him cum again, otherwise he’ll be so tired that he won’t wake up until tomorrow night. That’s what always happened when they used to go for 4 rounds in a row. The young man just wants to make Kyungsoo feel good whilst Aaliyah makes him feel good. 

“Oh my God, Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouts. He screams out his name repeatedly knowing well how much Jongin loves to hear it. Even more when it comes from Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Aaliyah excels at riding his cock as always. She’s going up and down, still forming a circle. The dancer supports herself on Jongin’s strong thighs whilst she grinds against him.

“How the fuck are you so good, Aaliyah? That should be forbidden,” Jongin moans as he slaps Kyungsoo’s butt to contain himself.

Jongin continues to lick and suck Kyungsoo’s cock until his mouth is on fire. At some point, he’s hurting too much to continue so he slows down and carefully takes the cock out of his mouth.

When he’s done Kyungsoo thanks him with the most passionate kiss he ever gave, then he collapses next to him. He’s still awake though, he’s simply admiring the beauty of Aaliyah’s body moves.

She pleasures Jongin again and again, not even yelling anymore. She wants her Jongin to be satisfied, happy with her, so she focuses.

Jongin rests stretches his back, grips her waist and brings her closer. Then, he moves too, at the same pace. “Yes, baby girl, that's right! Get slutty with me,” he says showing his appreciation.

Aaliyah is sweating due to all the effort she puts in riding him.

“Come on, that cum is waiting for you,” he encourages her.

They move together like they’re one single body. “Fuck yeah! We are one just like when we’re dancing together.”

At this moment, Kyungsoo feels like he’s been punched in the chest. It hurts him, he wishes he could dance well, so Jongin could praise him like that. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes!” Aaliyah cries out. “Baby, I’m cumming,” she warns. And just as she predicted, she releases all over Jongin and the bed. She even splashes Kyungsoo a little bit.

“Fuck! I was holding back for so long,” she explains, as she continues to ride Jongin.

“Who told you to cum? Me? Not that I complain,” Jongin asks pushing her butt down, causing her to impale herself on his big cock.

Aaliyah’s legs are shaking in pleasure. She hasn’t come down from her high yet. “Kyungsoo fucked me too good twice, now you? I’m not a fucking doll I had to,” she points out, still riding him.

Kyungsoo who’s observing them, laughs his lungs out. “You 2 are too much,” he intervenes. 

Jongin glares at him in a playful way. Right after, he grabs his girl by the hips, thrusts a few more time then lifts her up quickly.

He’s about to release it all. “On your knees! Both of you,” he orders as he strokes his veiny cock. “Face up,” he says as they bring their faces close to him and open their mouths.

“Fuuuuck!” Jongin exhales as he spreads his white cum all over their faces. His body is sweating, his cock dripping still.

The load he just released was a lot. “W-who would’ve thought you’d still look marvellous with my cum all over your faces,” he compliments, panting.

Aaliyah and Kyungsoo smile, loving his compliment. “Mmmh,” they moan as they swallow it all. 

————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------- 

 **8:58 am – Yangcheon district**  

It’s Tuesday. Jongin came back from his adventurous weekend. He was so busy that he didn’t reply to any of his brothers’ calls. He took a good time for himself, even though he felt guilty at first.

Whilst he was away, Baekhyun wasted his time rehashing the past events in bed with Sehun and Lay. He still doesn’t understand a thing regarding this whole Chanyeol situation. 

The desperate boy tried to contact Chanyeol again. He texted, called him so many times that it would be understandable if the tall man sued him for harassment. It’s not his fault, Chanyeol broke his heart to the core; being rational isn’t something Baekhyun can be at the moment. 

To help him clear his mind, Sehun decided to keep on with their morning routine. They had to stop for a while because of their school schedule but were able to run this morning. 

This run did Baekhyun no good; he was thinking so much that he ran like an old man would.

It’s also raining today. It’s raining hard. That isn’t a good sign. Baekhyun noticed by now that **each time** something bad is going to happen, it rains heavily.

Maybe he’s overreacting again or maybe he’s right. 

Baekhyun turns to his brothers. His face is puffy, his eyes swollen as if he just woke up. “Go ahead,” he says handing them the car keys.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks as Sehun takes them. 

“I just have to go pee,” he says truthfully. “I’ll meet you at the car, is that okay?”

“No problem,” Sehun replies.

After that, they both walk to the car whilst Baekhyun tries to find the public toilets. He usually would never go there because he finds them absolutely disgusting and dirty. However, he can’t hold it in this time. He drank too much water this morning and last night to suppress the urge to grab another Gin bottle.

It took him only 5 minutes to find the toilet and head back to the car. It is parked right in front of the park they’re in. He approaches it, hoping to find his brothers. He’s still far away but he notices that they aren’t where they’re supposed to be.

“I told them to wait for me there, didn’t I?” Baekhyun starts doubting himself. He’s still walking towards the car when he tries to call them both… It doesn’t even ring, it’s the voicemail that answers him.

He’s getting closer to the car. Now he’s able to see a little more; it’s confirmed they aren’t here. Baekhyun only left for a few minutes and his brothers are missing. 

“No, no, no,” he rushes to the car. “Where are they?” he panics.

In a matter of seconds his voice starts to break and his body to drip in cold sweats. “Nini! Sehun! Where are you?” he yells.

There are many people around him but still no sign of his baby brothers. “Nini-yah! Sehun-ah!” he tries again — no answer. 

Baekhyun feels it, something bad happened. They wouldn’t pull a prank on him nor change their minds and walk home. Plus, the car doors are a little open which is even more odd. 

The scared boy reaches for the driver’s door, hands shaking... As soon as he opens it wider, he spots a yellow paper on the seat. There’s a sentence written in black ink on it. He almost has a heart attack on the spot.

He takes it and opens it. His heart is beating so fast that it could be dangerous for his health.

Nonetheless, he reads it out loud, on a low tone, for only himself to hear. **“Tick tock Byun Baekhyun, tick tock.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR PART 3 IT'S SO LONG !! I will do better next time, you have my word 
> 
> Well, any theories ? 
> 
> Where are Jongin and Sehun? Let's find out soon
> 
> Next chapter is coming very soon :) don't forget to give me your thoughts :) Xxxxxxxx


	13. THE FALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies <3 
> 
> New chapter !! Prepare yourselves.
> 
> Songs recommendation :  
> Lithium - Evanescence  
> Futile Devices (Doveman Remix) - Sufjan Stevens  
> Unworthy - Vancouver Sleep Clinic  
> Hollywood's Bleeding - Post Malone
> 
> Note : Highly unedited...I'll correct later 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

**"What goes around comes around"**

**7:57 pm**

“Shit!” Sehun curses as he wakes up slowly.

He slept for hours. He slept for so long, that he’s feeling dizzy now. “What happened?” he asks, struggling to open his eyes and there’s a good reason; he’s blindfolded.

He tries to take it off by lifting his hands, but he can’t as they’re tied behind his back.

A weird familiar smell suddenly hits his nostrils, but he quickly shrugs it off when he realises something.

Judging by the way he’s feeling; he’s certain even. His stomach hurts, his headache is unbearable. Plus, he’s got goosebumps everywhere and it isn’t due to Minsoo’s touch this time.

Sehun knows his body too well and he knows the feeling as well; he’s been drugged.

He took drugs before and he isn’t proud of it. He did it when he was in a bad place. It turned out to be useful as he recognised the feeling right away. “This doesn’t bode well, why somebody would drug me?” he says out loud.

He’s disoriented and weak. So weak that he can’t feel his muscles anymore. “I fucking got kidnapped,” he remembers. His feet are free of chains but they’re of no use, he can’t stand. He tries to get up, stumbles and falls on his knees, hurting himself in the process. “A-ah! Fuck it hurts,” he yells.

He suddenly hears somebody else breathing heavily. That’s when it hits him. “Wait a second,” he freezes. “Jongin-ah! Are you here?”

Jongin wakes up violently hitting his head on the wall. Sehun’s voice is so loud it pierced through his ears, waking him up instantly. “Ouch! Sehun why are you yelling!” he snaps, eyes still closed.

It’s only when he tries to open them that he understands. He’s blindfolded, his hands are tied with chains, in his back too but his feet are free just like his brother. “Sehunnie? What happened? I’m tied!” he asks, frightened.

The dancer has been drugged as well; however, it didn’t have the same effect on him. He doesn’t feel dizzy; he’s just incapable to think as if somebody took his brain off his head. Weird; really weird.

“Somebody kidnapped us, that’s why we have chains and everything,” Sehun explains.

“Come again?”

“Kidnapped, hyung, kidnapped,” he repeats. “K.I.D.N.A.P.P.E.D,” he spells out for him.

Jongin’s back rests against the wall, legs wide open. “Where is Baekhyun?” he immediately panics.

Sehun’s eyes grow wide behind his blindfold. That’s when it hits him again. “OH MY GOD.”

Hearing his big brother’s name put his memory back into place completely.

A flashback comes to his mind.

They were both walking back to the car, like they were told to. They quickly reached it, but never got in.

Sehun went to open the car’s boot. He did and grabbed the 1.5 l water bottle that was inside. All of a sudden, he felt somebody’s hand on his mouth. This person pulled him backwards, and stuck a syringe in his arm, making him drop the closed bottle on the ground. It rolled under the car.

He couldn’t defend himself as the drug kicked in almost immediately. The man then dragged him to the back of a van.

The big sound of the bottle dropping surprised Jongin. With the boot open, he couldn’t see his brother and he was too preoccupied by his phone anyway.

By the time he reached the boot, somebody did the same thing to him. He tried to look in the window to see who it was, but he couldn’t as they had a hoodie on. The kidnapper closed the boot, still manhandling Jongin whose body felt numb. One thing was sure; the guy was strong really strong.

He then dragged him to the front seat, dropped a yellow paper on it, and then threw the boy into the back of the van as well.

After that, they hit the road and the rest is a blur.

Sehun’s body is useless, Jongin’s mind in space. What happened to their big brother? They don’t know.

But for now, they need to focus on finding a way to get out of wherever the hell they are.

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**8:04 pm – The Hunan Bar – Sinchon district**

Tiny little drops after tiny little drops; drinks after drinks; bottles after bottles.

Baekhyun is now more than drunk. He succumbed to the temptation, following the encouraging whispers of his demons.

He’s in his bedroom, drinking continuously. He’s bouncing back and forth, talking to himself with the almost empty Gin bottle in his hand.

The promises he couldn’t keep are all he can think about.

He’s dead serious when it comes to that. To him, promises aren’t meant to be broken because he’s a man of his word.

Yet, he couldn’t protect his brothers — again. As a result, he sadly started to sink into alcohol when he wasn’t supposed to.

He drank, although nobody forced him. Yes, his demons were strong, but he could’ve stopped them. He needed it so bad and that’s the difference…He felt like he had to.

Normally, Byun Baekhyun isn’t allowed show how affected he is by a situation. Byun Baekhyun is a strong man who doesn’t share his worries, doesn’t cry very often and certainly not in front of an audience.

That’s who he was for years. That’s who he still is. People don’t completely change. It’s just that almost all of his walls fell hard on the ground without him really wanting to.

He knew. He knew something was wrong and he should’ve followed his instincts because they never deceived him.

The young man felt the bad vibe a long time ago, but he just shrugged it off and did nothing about it.

The guilt now consumes him. He doesn’t know where his brothers are.

Who would take his brothers away from him?

Who would dare?

Who could be that cruel?

“I’ll find you, that’s a promise I won’t break,” he says, determined.

One thing is sure; they got taken by reckless people. Separating them from their brother was their biggest mistake. He loves them more than himself, more than life itself and that makes him dangerous.

Baekhyun isn’t violent at all but he’ll do anything to find his baby brothers and he'll succeed; because when there’s a will there’s a way…

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**8:26 pm**

Sehun explained to Jongin what he understood of the situation. They got kidnapped whilst Baekhyun was supposedly in the toilet. There are 2 hypotheses in his mind. He got taken too and is in another room, or he escaped. Either way, this isn’t ending well.

Many scenarios go through his head. Sehun is trying to piece things back together. Who would want to kidnap them? Not the police obviously, it isn’t nowhere near their methods.

Well, actually it is something they’re capable of doing but to big criminals, not to 3 children who killed their father to save themselves.

_Then who the hell?_

Jongin and Sehun are in a bad position. How to get out when they can’t even see?

The young man is still lost into reflexion when he suddenly hears the thud of a heavy door opening.

“I’ll sue your asses for this, you’ll both end up in prison!” a man screams.

“Shut the fuck up before I kill you,” another voice threatens before throwing the guy in.

“Yeah, we both know you wouldn’t!” the man grunts in pain.

Sehun jolts in fear, Jongin too. “Who are you? Let us go!” the youngest yells shifting his body towards the noise. Then the door closes as if to shut him up.

Jongin who’s still taking a trip in the clouds, only has one name in his mouth. “Baekhyun is that you?”

“What did you just say? Baekhyun? You know him? Who are you?” the mysterious man asks.

“It’s our brother,” Jongin answers.

“Go on, give information to somebody you don’t know!” Sehun yells at him.

“WHAT! Sehun, Jongin don’t tell me that it’s you?” he asks afraid. “Please tell me it’s not true,” he hopes.

Sehun recognises the man’s voice. The way he pronounces their brother’s name is so peculiar. “Chanyeol?”

“It’s me! It’s me!” Chanyeol yells.

“We thought you left far away,” Jongin explains, surprised.

“That you didn’t love Baekhyun anymore,” Sehun adds.

“I could never stop,” Chanyeol confesses. “I love him so much to the point it isn’t healthy.” The giant purses his lips, squints his eyes. “Wait, where is he?”

“We don’t know,” the dancer replies. ”But the more I think, the more I’m sure they don’t have him.”

Chanyeol sighs, disappointed but relieved at the same time. “That’s okay, we’ll meet him soon don’t worry. I’ll get you out of here,” he tries to reassure them.

Sehun tries to find a solution. “Chanyeol I guessed already, that you were blindfolded.”

“Correct.”

“Are you tied too?”

“Yes, my hands only.”

“Like us,” Jongin points out.

Sehun sits properly as if to focus. “How?”

“What do you mean how?”

The youngest feels his patience coming to an end. He inhales then exhales just like he learnt in class. “In front or in your back?”

Jongin frowns, confused. “How is that going to help?”

“I need to know.”

“In front,” Chanyeol replies not understanding the point he’s trying to make.

Sehun smiles. “Great, try to take the blindfold off.”

“Why didn’t I think of this before?” Chanyeol shakes his head.

Sehun rolls his eyes and lays back on the floor. “Maybe because you were too focused on arguing with the guy that brought you in earlier.”

“Yeah, that guy is a huge pain in the butt,” the tall man says, annoyed. “I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can’t seem to place it.”

Chanyeol slowly raises his hands to try to take the blindfold off. The heavy weight of the chains combined with the wounds he has all over his wrists, makes it much more difficult than it should be.

The kidnappers gave him a meal every 2 days with just a 1L water bottle to survive until now. It’s common knowledge, everybody knows that humans can survive without food but certainly not without water.

Chanyeol had to be careful; he drank it little sip by little sip throughout the days.

“For fuck’s sake, why are you taking so long?” Sehun complains.

“I might look stronger than all of you and I probably am, but right now I’m just weak,” he confesses. “I practically can’t feel my hands, it’s like ants are crawling all over my body as well.”

“They deprived you of food and water, didn’t they?”

“They did. How did you know?”

“My brothers felt the same, when our father locked them up inside the basement with nothing to neither eat nor drink.”

When Baekhyun said their father wasn’t a good man, he wasn’t kidding. The thought of Sehun, Jongin and his lover, getting hurt repeatedly by this monster hurts him.

Plus, the fact that they think he abandoned Baekhyun means he must think the same. And not knowing where he is? It wrecks him.

Chanyeol tries again and succeeds after 5 minutes of struggle.

Unlike what happens in most of the movies, he doesn’t get hit by a bright light. He’s welcomed by a dark but no so dark room. It’s small, with a dim light. The floor is black, the walls cream. Apart from a small wooden table, there’s nothing else in this room.

Creepy if you ask him.

Chanyeol suddenly feels heavy tears building up quickly as his eyes set on the brothers. “Holly shit!” he yells in shock.

Jongin’s natural caramel skin doesn’t look so tan anymore. He’s curled up in a ball looking so frail that he might break in half.

Sehun on the other hand, looks like paralysed, like his body isn’t functioning. He’s lying on the floor with his messy hair, arms bruised and redder than ever.

Chanyeol slowly makes his way to them. He has no other choice but to walk, he can’t run, otherwise he would.

When he reaches them, he takes Sehun’s blindfold off first, then Jongin’s.

Sehun can’t really see clearly when he opens his tired eyes.

He tries to stand up, slowly and carefully but falls back a few times. He tries again and gets up using his hands to support himself. As they touch the floor, a familiar unpleasant sensation brushes his fingertips.

Jongin’s head rests against Chanyeol’s shoulder with his eyes closed. He tries to clear his mind, the drug still confusing him.

The youngest reaches the window after a little while. His eyes roam around the road and set on the sky. The sunset is a mix of orange yellow and pink; the road is empty. His eyes fall upon the floor and he sees rocks. A path full of rocks.

“What do you see?” Chanyeol turns to him.

At the sight of the path, he instantly recognises his surroundings and his bloodshot eyes grow wide. “Fuck no, it’s **impossible**!”

————————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

**8:10 pm - The next day – The Hunan Bar – Sinchon district**

Baekhyun has been brainstorming with himself for hours, just like yesterday. He closed the bedroom door, making it impossible for anyone else to enter without his permission. Not that anybody could anyway as Lay was out the house.

He was at his girlfriend’s house yesterday, leaving him all alone. Not on purpose though. He would’ve stayed if he knew what happened, but he wasn’t given the choice. Baekhyun hasn’t told him. In fact, it’s been a day since Jongin and Sehun disappeared and Baekhyun still hasn’t told anyone.

The young man keeps it for himself as he wants to save them on his own. Yet, he knows that’s he’s being complete delusional. They got kidnapped and he’s got no clue of their whereabouts.

People would’ve called the police for help; Baekhyun can’t. He sees it as a punishment for what they did, for the amount of lies they told. Yet, he thinks his brothers don’t deserve it. He would rather suffer the consequences alone and switch places with them if he could.

Crying and drinking doesn’t help him. It prevents him from thinking straight, acting as a parasite blocking his mind.

He also looks like a truck ran over him. He’s pacing around the room with red swollen eyes, rosy cheeks, fairer skin and messy hair. His fists are clenched, so much that his veins are slowly popping out.

That isn’t the worst part; not at all. It’s the way he’s dressed that shows how out of his mind he is.

Chanyeol’s sweatshirt rests over the upper part of his body. He wears Sehun’s cashmere scarf around his neck and Jongin’s jogging bottoms. He couldn’t help himself. He craves for their presence so inhales their smell to cope with the emptiness their absence created.

He misses them too much, way too much. So much that his stomach aches.

No matter if Chanyeol broke up with him, he still is his. He brought a little sanity to Baekhyun, enhanced his self-love and confidence when the boy couldn’t do it himself. And then he took it with him, when he supposedly abandoned Baekhyun.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun can’t help it; he loves the giant too much to let it go.

“Where the bloody hell is Chanyeol when you need him!” he cries out, gripping his hair.

He’s angry, confused, sad and hurt and as time passes, he loses his composure. However, his moods aren’t important to him, his love story isn’t either; _he_ simply isn’t important at the moment.

He’s heartbroken yes but right now, his brothers are the ones he must focus on. He failed them, countless times and doesn’t plan on doing it again.

“How?” he asks himself out loud. “How do I save you?

He’s staring at the mirror, still talking to himself.  “Chen hates me. Maybe he did it,” he doubts for a second.

“No, he isn’t capable of doing that,” he abandons the thought quickly. “He’s been trying to turn his life around; he wants to get Minseok back and he even stopped picking on me.”

He’s still looking at himself in the mirror whilst finishing the Gin bottle. “Then who?” asks, coughing due to the sour taste of alcohol. “Who the hell hates me more than him?”

He brings his index finger to his temple, patting it hardly. Baekhyun repeats the gesture multiple times as if he’s pressing a rewind button. “I remember perfectly, it was written Byun Baekhyun on the paper. It can only mean one thing; someone I know from the past did this.”

His body is trembling, he’s cold again.

As he’s trying to find out who would want to ruin his life, Baekhyun decides to go grab another bottle. Thinking he won’t be disturbed; he opens the door then heads to the stairs.

It’s funny in a sense, how people become addicted to something they don’t even appreciate. It isn’t good for them and they don’t even like it, but they still crawl back to it when it’s taken away from them.

Baekhyun is the best example of that. He hates alcohol; however, he craves for a taste of it. It’s his burden and thanks to Chanyeol he got rid of it - but only for a little while.

“Only Lay, Zihan and Kyungsoo know my real last name,” he realises as he goes down the stairs. ”I know it in my bones, they would never do that; or would they?” he starts doubting.

He’s almost at the end the stairs, when he stumbles and falls, hitting his shoulder harshly in the process.

“Ouch!” he yells, slowly getting up.

When he stands up, his eyes meet with his friends. Lay, Aaliyah, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Minsoo and Suho are standing in front of him, in this order.

“Are you okay?” Minseok runs to him, worried.

As soon as the kind man reaches for his nape, he takes his hand back, surprised by the sudden odd sensation. Baekhyun’s skin is as cold as ice.

“I’m fine. What are you all doing here? I thought I was on my own” he says, secretly hoping they could disappear and leave him alone.

They’re all horrified by the look on his face. He looks lost.

“Baek, you look terrible,” Lay comments. “Are you drunk?”

Minseok glares at him. “Leave him alone, will you?”

Lay nods respectfully at the older and shuts his mouth.

Baekhyun ignores Lay, sighs and sits on a table far from them. “I asked you a question, what are you doing here?” he asks again, raising his voice at little.

“I came because Jongin didn’t come to practice yesterday. He wouldn’t miss it, we have duo to present at the upcoming show,” Aaliyah replies first.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to dance with you anymore,” Baekhyun comments, chuckling wryly whilst looking at the floor.

The triggered girl simply stays still with a look of dismay on her face as Kyungsoo replies next. “I’m here for Jongin too. He was supposed to meet me at my house today, but he stood me up. He’d never do that to me, there must be something wrong.”

Baekhyun licks his lips and chuckles again. “He’d never do that to you but if I remember well, he already abandoned you once, didn’t he?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches at his words. He takes a step closer to him but shakes his head right away and stays back. He knows his friend is hurting them on purpose, so he stands there, silently analysing him to understand why.

Minsoo turns to Baekhyun, looking at him with desperate eyes. “Sehun missed our dinner date, so I thought he might be with Suho, but he wasn’t. That’s why we both came here; we were hoping to find him.”

Baekhyun is still sitting on the table, legs open, arms crossed over his chest. His head is hanging low, his red bangs almost covering his eyes. It’s not enough to hide them though because it allows Kyungsoo to notice his tears falling on the floor.

“If each time you don’t know where my brother is, you think he’s with Suho, then you have a serious problem in your relationship,” the young man replies coldly. “Maybe your best friend betrayed you.”

Minsoo looks at Suho, who’s still standing next to him, considering Baekhyun’s allegations for a second.

Feeling the death stare, Suho glances at Minsoo as well. He guesses his thoughts immediately. “Shut it!” he orders almost screaming at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun finally lifts his head and raises his hands before speaking. “Oh, did I strike a nerve?” he provokes him with a smirk.

They all stop for a second, scared by what they see. His palms are bleeding due to how strong he clenched his fists. After a while, Baekhyun notices their stares and hides his hands immediately.

“I came for you,” Minseok replies last. It was obvious why Lay was here, so he didn’t answer the question. “You wouldn’t return my calls, so I got worried,” the cute man finishes.

“I don’t need you to worry; in fact I don’t need you at all!” Baekhyun yells at him, causing Minseok to step back.

It seems like his words weren’t meant for Minseok only but for all his friends.

Kyungsoo gets it now; he’s trying to make them go away. It can mean only one thing; something is definitely wrong. “Where are they?” he asks, frowning.

“Somewhere,” Baekhyun replies.

“Where?” Kyungsoo insists, talking with his soothing voice.

The drunken boy stands up and starts pacing. “I don’t know,” he whispers, biting his lips.

“What do you mean you don’t know!” Minsoo screams, not satisfied by his answer.

Kyungsoo goes to him then places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t yell at him or he won’t talk. He will put up insurmountable barriers and we’ll be doomed,” he explains in a low voice.

Then he turns to the others. “There are 2 options; he’ll build up walls or he’ll explode in rage. Keep your voices down, because trust me you don’t want neither to happen.”

Minseok nods and approaches Baekhyun with good intentions. He genuinely wants to help. “Come on Baek, what happened?” he tries, patting his back.

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide in fear at the touch. “Don’t touch me!” he yells, moving backwards. Then turns around, gives his back to them and covers his ears as if to protect himself. He’s shaking.

Just by looking at him, Kyungsoo knows his friend is losing his mind; and he wouldn’t lose it over something stupid.

He decides to go to him, to reassure him and make him talk. “Baekhyun-ah, tell me what happened.”

“Leave me alone!”

“It’s me, Kyungsoo, I’m just like your brother, I won’t ever hurt you,” the small man promises as he reaches for his shoulders.

Minseok, Suho, Minsoo and Aaliyah are beyond speechless. They never thought, Baekhyun could act like this. They’re witnessing another side of him.

Lay on the other hand isn’t surprised at all. “We’re on your side, you know that, right?” he says going to Baekhyun’s left side.

He caresses the boy’s hair as he speaks again. “Remember all those times I healed you?” he asks and Baekhyun nods.

“I did it because I loved you. You are family to me and I’m sure Kyungsoo feels the same. Just talk to us, please.”

“Healed?” Minseok asks.

“Yeah, healed,” Lay whispers to him, nodding.

“You can trust us,” Kyungsoo adds, kissing the back of his head.

Baekhyun turns around and looks up. His sight is blinded by tears. “I don’t know, they just di-disappeared,” he stutters out.

“Disappeared how?” Suho asks, angry.

“What the hell! Disappeared, what do you mean?” Minsoo intervenes.

Minseok turns to them. “Kyungsoo told us to lower our voices, is it _that_ complicated?”

Aaliyah glares at Minsoo and Suho. “Just shut up,” she orders with gritted teeth. She’s as flabbergasted as they are but she actually tries to understand this situation, instead of yelling like them.

“They got kidnapped,” Baekhyun finally tells them.

A long silence fills the room for a minute as everyone processes the information. It’s not every day you learn that you friend or boyfriend has been kidnapped.

Aaliyah puts her hand over her heart to calm herself down. “Kidnapped? By who?”

“I don’t know,” he replies again.

Kyungsoo almost falls on the floor as Minsoo cries straight away at the end of Baekhyun’s sentence.

“How are we going to find them?” Minsoo asks, rubbing his eyes.

“You don’t know? What did you do possibly do for somebody to take them like that?” Suho asks, feeling anger and worry rising.

“We don’t know if it’s revenge or if it’s somebody random. Don’t jump to conclusions this fast, accusing him without proof won’t get us anywhere,” Minseok defends Baekhyun.

“It’s revenge,” Baekhyun replies on a serious tone, pushing Lay and Kyungsoo away.

Minseok looks down as Suho glares at him.

“Revenge for what!” Minsoo yells.

Kyungsoo looks into Baekhyun’s eyes and gasps. He has those on-the-verge-of-exploding eyes. He goes to his friends to shush them, but they completely ignore him.

Seeing him remaining silent makes Minsoo cry even harder. “R-revenge for what?” he asks again.

“Yah!” Suho loses his patience. “Lee Baekhyun, answer the question!”

Lay claps his hands to get their attention but it doesn’t work. They won’t shut up or a least lower their voices. It looks like they forgot they all have the same goal: find Jongin and Sehun.

“Lee Baekhyun!” Minsoo joins his best friend in calling him.

“Don’t call me that,” he replies, staying still.

“What have you done, Lee Baekhyun? Huh?” Suho ignores his request.

“Lee Baekhyun!,” Minsoo calls him again.

“Yah! We’re talking to you!” Suho insists.

Baekhyun suddenly lifts his head. “IT’S NOT MY NAME! STOP IT!”

They’re all taken aback by his statement.

“Then what should we call you?” Minseok asks, confused.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Aaliyah tells him.

Lay and Baekhyun shift their bodies. They’re now facing Aaliyah with a huge frown on their faces. “How do you know his real name?” Lay asks.

Kyungsoo sighs and replies for her. “Jongin told her.”

“What the fuck!” Minsoo screams again.

Suho feels betrayed and baffled. “You lied about your name? What else have you lied about? How much of a liar are –“

“Listen, his name isn’t important, we need to find Jongin and Sehun,” Kyungsoo cuts him, seeing that his friend is on the edge of strangling them.

“No, no, he can’t drop a bomb and get away with it,” Suho refuses. “Explain yourself Lee Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun or whatever your name is!”

“Yes, explain,” Minsoo agrees with his best friend.

The look Baekhyun gives them chills their blood instantly. If eyes could kill, they’d be dead on the spot. “What do you want me to say!” he starts, raising his hands brusquely. They’re bleeding even more than before and it makes Lay gulp at the sight. He knows he’ll have to heal Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun looks at every single one of them as he shouts. “You want me to say what? That Lee isn’t our real name? That we lied to you about everything?! That Jongin, Sehun and I aren’t blood related brothers? That we’re paying the high price for our actions?! That we’re huge liars? There, I said it!” he explodes as he bows down to them. How ironic.

“Pardon me, what?” Minseok freezes.

“Now you know we’re the biggest liars on Earth.”

At this point, his friends are all too confused to reply. 

Even Lay and Kyungsoo who already knew are flabbergasted. They know there is something else, that if Baekhyun confesses and repeats they’re liars, it’s because they lied about something big, bigger than that. In a sense, they’re liars too. They knew and kept their mouths shut. If they had to rewrite the story, they’d do it again, because this is where their loyalty lies; with the 3 brothers.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s phone rings loudly enough to snap everyone back to reality.

Baekhyun eyes grow wide in shock. “Only my brothers and the people in this room have my phone number,” he thinks out loud.

“Who is it?” Lay asks, as Baekhyun takes the phone out of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt pocket.

The younger’s face crumples with fear when he reads the screen. “No caller ID.”

“Pick up,” Kyungsoo instructs him softly.

Baekhyun accepts the call and puts the speaker on. “Hello,” he says, hesitant.

It’s complete silence for 10 seconds. The longest 10 seconds of Baekhyun’s life.

“Hello!” he says again, annoyed.

Then, a deep voice answers him. “My little stupid Baekhyun, you’re all stressed out, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun presses mute as soon as he hears the reply. Cold shivers run down his spine at the sound of the voice. He glances at Lay and Kyungsoo before staring at the phone again. “AAAAAAHHH!” he screams like a crazy person. “FUUUUUCK!” he curses, as the starts to walk everywhere.

“Are you mad?” Aaliyah asks him, weirded out.

Suho shakes his head in disbelief. “What’s going on?”

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders to hold him still. “You never swear, if you do it mean it’s serious. Who is it?”

Baekhyun cries like a 4 year old. “You didn’t recognise his voice?”

As he replies, he tries to recall to whom the voice belongs too. “Crap!” Kyungsoo yells as his arms drop to the side. He knows who it is too.

“Who is it?” Minseok asks.

“If it’s who I think it is, me and my brothers are living our worst nightmare,” Baekhyun explains, heart beating extremely fast.

“Baekhyun, I’m talking to you! Fucking answer me!” the voice echoes through the phone.

The young man slaps his cheeks, puts on a blank face before taking the mute mode off with his shaky hands. “Hmm?”

“Always fucking reply when I’m talking to you, got it?!” the man yells, startling everyone.

Baekhyun continues to cry but tries to keep a stable voice. “Yes.”

“Yes who!” the voice gets angry at the lack of honorifics.

“Yes **Father**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their father is back. Are you surprised or not ;) ?


End file.
